Ultimate Cartoon Island
by FireKing Atlas
Summary: Join Adam and Chef Johnson with 26 well-known cartoons to battle it for 5 million dollars. Watch as characters from Ed, Edd n Eddy, Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Test, Regular Show, Chowder, Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants and The Fairly odd Parents are all sent to an island to win 5 million dollars. Rated K(plus) for censored swears! Over 6K VIEWS!
1. Week 1: Say Hi!

Summary: Join Adam and Chef Johnson with 26 well-known cartoons to battle it for 5 million dollars. Watch as characters from Ed, Edd n Eddy, Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Test, Regular Show, Chowder, Danny Phantom, SpongeBob Squarepants and The Fairly odd Parents are all sent to an island to win big.

Week 1 - Introductions

The cameras open on an island as a man standing on a dock looking out to the ocean.

"Hello viewing world, my name is Adam. I'm here to host the first season of Ultimate Cartoon Island. I'm taking 26 of the top well-known cartoons and giving them a chance to win 5 million dollars.

The first boat comes to shore as a humanoid Sponge, Starfish, Crab, Squid, Puffer-fish and a Squirrel walks off.

"From Bikini Bottom it's SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks and Mrs. Puff!" Adam introduced as the 6 approaches Adam.

"HI!" both SpongeBob and Patrick yelled happily skipping onto the island. Meanwhile Adam was shaking Mr. Krabs claw.

"Hello I'm Mr. Krabs, and I love money." Mr. Krabs said

"Yeah I know, I seen you show a few times." Adam said as Mr. Krabs walk away.

"Hey, Squidward what's up?" Adam asked

"It would've been better if that yellow menace wasn't here." Squidward replied

"Ugh tell me about it, I do anything to get that yellow idiot outta here." Mrs. Puff added as Squidward looked at her plotting an idea.

Meanwhile the next boat appears as a blue jay, a raccoon, and a green, strong, and obese human walks off. "From a park, with no official name, Welcome Mordecai, Rigby, and Muscle man!" Adam introduced as the 3 walked off and up to Adam.

"Welcome guys." Adam greeted

"Oh yeah we're going to win this whole thing! Ohhhhhhhhh!" Mordecai and Rigby yelled

"Ugh I can't wait to win this and get you 2 outta my life." Muscle man said as the 3 walks towards the group and a new boat appears and a 11-year-old wearing a black t-shirt with a radioactive symbol with a navy blue short sleeve dress shirt, green cargo pants, hi-top sneakers, and a watch on his arm. Following him is a cat/bear/rabbit creature that has a purple hat with two points and has a purple and fuchsia/magenta shirt that covers his legs and he wears purple shoes. The next was a man with blue skin tone and an abnormally large nose along with a white mustache walks out next wearing a chef apron that reaches his waist and a plaid kilt. Next, is a tall rock monster wearing an apron. Following is a cat/bunny creature wearing a yellow dress with a green heart adorned with tiny green polka dots and she wears her large round ears tied up in a ponytail holder. Finally is a green rat wearing a candle on his head wearing an assortment of rags as clothes.

"Here's Johnny Test, Followed by Chowder, Mung Daal, Schnitzel, Panini, and Gorgonzola!" Adam introduced

"Hello, to all the ladies out there." Mung said blowing a kiss to the camera.

"uh Mung, remember what truffles said about flirting with other women." Schnitzel said with the help of the cameras translating.

"Please, if I win this she won't care what I do, she'll be obsessed with all that fat cash in her room." Mung said resuming to kiss at the camera.

"Awesome! I can't wait to win this." Panini said confidently.

"Puh-lease, once I beat you all, there's nothing standing in my way of the 5 million dollars." Gorgonzola said as the next boat appears as Timmy, Danny walks off.

"From Dimmesdale and Amity Park, welcome Timmy and Danny." Adam introduced as Timmy is a 10-year-old boy with brown hair and buck teeth wearing a pink shirt blue pants that is also his shoes and a pink hat. Danny is a 14-year-old with black hair wearing a white and red shirt and blue jeans with red and white shoes.

The next boat comes as Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Mojo Jojo walks off.

"From the city of Townsville, it's The Powerpuff girls, along with Mojo Jojo." Adam introduced. Blossom has long red hair with bangs and red hair. She wears a red dress with a bow in her hair and Mary Jane shoes. Bubbles has short blond hair into pig tails. She wears a light blue dress also wearing Mary Jane shoes. Buttercup has black bob style and wears a green dress. Mojo Jojo has pink eyes, green skin and black fur and wears white gloves and boots, long blue tunic, and a long purple cape. Soon the last boat comes to view as Ed, Double D, Eddy, Kevin, and Jimmy walks in.

"Finally from Peach Creek, it's Ed, Double D, Eddy, Kevin, and Jimmy." Adam introduced as the 5 walks onto the island. Ed is tall, has yellow skin, a light blue colored tongue, horse teeth, ginger hair in a buzz cut (making it appear black), a black uni-brow and turquoise eyes. He wears purple/blue pants, large black shoes, a red and white striped T-shirt. He also wears a dark olive/green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the D wears a red T-shirt, purple shorts, long red socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. Kevin wears a lime green long sleeve shirt, black shorts/shoes and a red wears a cyan colored sweater, white pants, black belt, dark brown shoes with black soles.

"All right Campers, follow me to the campsite and I will explain the rules of the game." Adam said as he led them to the campground. "All right, so here's the deal. We've invited you 26 here to compete for $5,000,000!" Adam explained as the 26 campers exploded in excitement. "The cycle will go like this. We'll do 2 elimination challenges followed by a reward challenge. Elimination challenges is when the 2 teams battle for victory. Winners get immunity while the other team will join me at the campfire ceremony, where they will vote out one of their own. Rewards challenges are when the two teams battle for prizes while the loser get squat." Adam explained as he starts again.

"Now I'll announce the teams. When I call your name, come stand to my left. Danny, Mrs. Puff, Squidward, Sandy Cheeks, Bubbles, Ed, Double D, Shintel, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Chowder, Jimmy, and SpongeBob." Adam said as the 13 walked towards his left. "Until further notice you're the wooden warriors." Adam said as the 13 looked uneasy with each other.

"The rest of you Mung Daal, Kevin, Timmy, Johnny, Mordecai, Panini, Rigby, Gorgonzola, Buttercup, Blossom, Eddy, Muscle Man, and Mojo Jojo to my right, you're all now the Terrible Terracottas." Adam said as the other 13 looked just as confused as the others.

"Anyway for the next week I'll let you all relax before we get into the challenges. Also we have a confessional cam that you can hide all your secrets in." Adam said

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Eddy: Some of these people are seriously weird. Even though I just on this island, I can't wait to leave.**_

_**Mung Daal: I can't wait to win all this money! After this the ladies won't be able to keep their eyes off me.**_

_**Chowder: (cries) WHY?! WHY DOES PANINI HAS TO BE HERE TOO?!**_

_**Timmy: The name's Timmy Turner. Remember it, because that's the name that going to be on the 5 million dollar check.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Ok so after you all are settled in you can head to go get dinner," Adam said

-Wooden Warriors Boy's Cabin-

"All right boyo's younger men on the top bunks and older men on the bottom." Mr. Krabs order as Danny, Chowder, Ed, Double D, and Jimmy took the top bunks which left Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Shintel, SpongeBob, Patrick, and SpongeBob on the bottom bunks.

"Oh boy. Can you believe it pat, we get to be on an island." SpongeBob said to his best as the two squealed with excitement

"Will you two numskull be quiet?" Squidward yells at the two

"Uh Squidward right?, Perhaps you should get some rest?" Double d suggested

"No, it's not that kid. These two are the bane of my existence. Every day I wake up, I have to deal with these two buffoons." Squidward explained

"Mr. Squidward, meet me outside. SpongeBob, Patrick, you too." Mr. Krabs ordered as the 3 follows him outside.

-Wooden Warriors Girl's Cabin-

Having only 3 girls on their team. Mrs. Puff, Sandy and Bubbles had no need for an order. Just then a knock was at their door and Mrs. Puff opens it to see Mr. Krabs

"Hello, Mr. Krabs. What brings you here?" Mrs. Puff asks

"Uh, Squidward got into a little argument with the boys so I need Sandy's help to straighten them out." Mr. Krabs lied in which Sandy believes.

"All right let's go." Sandy said as the two headed out leaving Bubbles and Mrs. Puff.

"Uh...Bubbles, I'm going to follow, incase they need help." Mrs. Puff said as she left in pursuit

Meanwhile at the beach Squidward and Patrick were engaging in argument as SpongeBob was performing the role of peach keeper until Mr. Krabs and Sandy appears.

"Hey, whoa what's going on out here?" Mr. Krabs asked separating the two

"Squidward was saying we were so lucky on getting into this show and how we won't last 3 challenges, so they got into a fight." SpongeBob explained

"Look here you two, don't you relates how proud we'll make Bikini Bottom if one of us wins?" Sandy explained

"Yeah, in fact. Maybe we should form an alliance, So 1 of us makes it to the end." Mr. Krabs said offering out his hand/claw.

"I'll do it!" SpongeBob agreed stacking his hand in.

"Me too." Patrick agreed putting his hand too.

"Me three." Sandy said putting her hand in.

"I won't." Squidward said as he started to walk away.

"Do it, or I'll make sure that everyone else knows how mean you actually are and vote you off." Mr. Krabs threatened.

Confessional Cam(s)

Squidward: Great, now I'm being forced into an alliance or else those nitwits will vote me off. I'll do anything to screw those 4 over and get them outta here.

Confessional Cam(s) End

With no other choice, Squidward stack his hand in as well.

"Excellent." Mr. Krabs said proudly at the formation of his new alliance.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Mr. Krabs: I was reading up on these shows and the best thing to do is to create an alliance. If I ever to take a chance to eliminated them, I'll do it without skipping a beat.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

Meanwhile back at camp...

-Terrible Terracottas Boy's Cabin-

The boys were already setting in their stuff having decided that Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and Mojo Jojo would get the top bunks and Kevin, Timmy, Johnny, Gorgonzola and Eddy would get the bottom bunks.

"Man this shack isn't any better than our room at home, dude." Rigby said to Mordecai.

"I know dude, but we just have to hold it out for a couple of weeks until one of us wins this. Then we'll use that money on everything we've ever wanted." Mordecai said

"Didn't you toolboxes understood Benson? He said if any of us tries to screw up this chance to get some money for the Park, He'll put us on Work duty for an entire month." Muscle Man said

"Who's this Benson guy?" Kevin asked

"Yeah sounds like a complete tool." Eddy added

"He's our strict boss who seriously needs a chill pill." Rigby explained

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Muscle Man: Those two don't know that Benson and everyone else is watching this at home, so if they say the wrong thing, it will be more than just one month work duty.**_

_**Kevin: I can already tell that Rigby's laziness is going to be a problem to control, but I need to wins this. The reason I entered this is because us kids caused some major damage to the Cul-De-Sac during our "Big picture Show" and we need this money so we don't have to work all summer to clean it up.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

-Terrible Terracotta Girl's Cabin-

Being the only 3 on their team Panini, Buttercup, and Blossom were already settled in and was just relaxing.

-Mess Hall-

The 26 campers enter the crafts tent to see Chef Johnson standing in front of his kitchen.

"All right maggots here's how it's going to go down. I will serve it 3 times a day, and you will eat it 3 times a day which is breakfast, After Challenge lunch, and after challenge dinner. IF I FIND OUT ONE OF YOU IS STEALING FOOD OUT OF MY KITCHEN YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED! UNDERSTOOD?!" Chef Johnson informed

"Yes, chef Johnson." the campers weakly muttered

"I DIDN'T YOU HEAR YOU MAGGOTS, YOU WILL ALSO ADDRESS ME AS CHEF JOHNSON SIR!" Chef Johnson alerted at the top of his lungs.

"YES CHEF JOHNSON, SIR!" The campers said as they all went to get their "food" for the night. While in line Mrs. Puff approached Squidward

"So Squidward, what happened down at the beach?" Mrs. Puff asked

"Krabs is forcing me into an alliance, if I try to split, I'll get voted off." Squidward explained his situation to Mrs. Puff.

"Don't worry we'll start our own alliance. For now just try to survive with that yellow manic." said referring to SpongeBob. Suddenly Mr. Krabs appears putting an arm around Squidward's shoulder

"Squidward my man, why don't you seat with the gang and me?" Mr. Krabs asked while harshly pulling Squidward to the group sitting at the edge of the Wooden Warrior's table.

"All right here's how this alliance works. After every breakfast we'll meet up at the beach until it's time for the challenge, agree?" Mr. Krabs suggested sticking his hand/claw out under the table.

"Agreed." The other four said.

Meanwhile at the Terrible Terracotta's table all was quiet for now...

"Ugh, this food sucks..." Rigby say said

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome!" Chowder said across the room plowing his face into the tray.

""Ahhh, he's so cute." Panini said love struck

"STAY ON YOUR SIDE YOUR WEIRDO!" Rigby yelled throwing a stale piece of bread at him, which chowder answered by opening his mouth eating it.

"Oh no you didn't, I know you did not just throw something at my man." Panini said standing up throwing milk in Rigby's face

"YOU FREAK!" Rigby said as laughter was heard from both side of the room. Rigby grabbed another stale piece of bread and threw it poorly as it hits Kevin in the face. Kevin simply stands up.

"All right then...FOOD FIGHT!" Kevin yelled and with that moment were either throwing food or brawling with one another such as Squidward vs. Patrick, Rigby vs Kevin &amp; Panini. Others such as Double D ran out in a hurry. Soon a bullhorn is heard as everyone calmed down to see Adam holding it.

"My my, First day here and you all have thrashed Chef's kitchen." Adam said as Chef walks in to see everything in a complete mess. It was well-known that he was so angry his face was turning red.

"YOU MAGGOTS ARE GOING TO CLEAN THE ENTIRE KITCHEN HEAD TO TOE SPOTLESS!" Chef Johnson exploded as everyone ran as fast as they could trying to find anything they could use to clean the mess.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Double D: My word, Chef Johnson has a serious anger issue he must work on.**_

_**Mordecai: I never seen anyone with an anger issue that big besides Benson.**_

_**Mr. Krabs: THIS IS GREAT! Not only do I have a strong alliance but with the other team fighting each other, I'll win the 5 million dollars for myself! (Laughs)**_

_**Rigby: I don't know what's wrong with that Panini and Kevin dudes, but if they keep messing with me, they're going to get it!**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Well that's Day 1, how will the team fare against one another? Find out next week on ULTIMATE CARTOON ISLAND!" Adam closed

* * *

A/n: Well, how is it so far? Leave a comment on what you would like to see!

Also I decided after every cycle there will be an aftermath episode. So's that's something to look forward too


	2. Week 2: I just want to sleep in peace

Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, 26 well-known cartoons arrived on my island to play for the grand prize of 5 million dollars, While friendships were instantly created so were alliance were also as Mr. Krabs issued the first alliance of the season featuring himself, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and forcing Squidward to join as well. However Squidward and Mrs. Puff created their own counter alliance hoping to dash the others dreams of victory, and at dinner a food fight broke out and our campers has been sentenced to cleaning detail. 1 week has passed and has Rigby forgiven Kevin and Panini?, How will the Bikini Bottom alliance fare with one another?, Will Squidward kill Spongebob and Patrick before the end of this episode?, and who will be the first one to leave the island? All these questions may or may not be answered now on ULTIMATE...CARTOON...ISLAND

* * *

Week 2 - I just want to sleep in peace(Special Thanks to kat for being the first reviewer for this series and for the first challenge suggestion.)

It was now the beginning of Week 2, and after the tremendous food fight and being sentence to clean the mess hall, our 26 competitors trying to catch what little time they had left before their challenge for relaxation. Inside the Wooden Warriors boys cabin, Squidward was laying on his bunk, after cleaning the entire mess hall for a week his was extremely exhausted. Just then the door to the cabin creaks open and suddenly Spongebob and Patrick charge in and started to bounce on top of the sleeping squid.

"WAKE UP SQUIDWARD! WAKE UP SQUIDWARD!" The two chanted repeatedly loudly until Squidward.

"WILL YOU TWO NUMSKULLS BE QUIET?!" Squidward shouted at the top of his lungs loud enough to be heard across the entire island.

"Sorry Squidward, but Mr. Krabs told us to get your lazy butt out of bed and ready for the first challenge." Spongebob informed repeating Mr. Krabs exact words as Squidward growls and relentlessly got out of bed.

"I just want to sleep in peace." Squidward pleaded to himself as he flopped out of bed holding his towel as he went to take A shower. Meanwhile everyone else were eating their breakfast in silence and suddenly Rigby walks in.

"yo yo yo, What's up everybody?" Rigby said until getting "sshhed" by everyone in the mess hall. "What's the matter with you fools?" Rigby asked and was answered by a kitchen flying over his head nearing giving him an unwanted haircut.

"SHUT UP AND SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN NOW!" Chef Johnson ordered as Rigby quickly took his tray and sat down with his team. Mung Daal was sitting next to Buttercup and Blossom.

"Hello girls! You know I world renown Chef. Chef Mung Daal" Mung said as he posed freaking the two out.

"Yeah, that's great, weirdo!" Blossom said

"Weirdo?! How dare you? Someone ought to teach you some manners." Mung said as he tried to land a hand on blossom.

"DON'T TOUCH OUR SISTER!" Bubbles and Buttercup yelled out loud talking the Chef down delivering multiple punches.

"COME ON MUNG DAAL, DEFEAT THESE SISSIES POWER-PUFF GIRLS!" Mojo Jojo said trying encouraging Mung. Soon however the fight is broken up and Mung is on the floor in pain. Soon enough Squidward, who was being followed by Spongebob and Patrick took their trays and sat with their team, or more especially Sandy and Mr. Krabs.

"Why would you have these two near me while I'm sleeping?" Squidward asked.

"The reason is that you need to wake up and start getting ready for these challenges." Mr. Krabs warned

"Whatever." Squidward muttered taking a sip of his coffee. Meanwhile on the other side of the table the rest of the Wooden Warriors were chatting as well.

"So what do you guys think the first challenge will be?" Double D asked.

"I hope it's something small." Bubbles worried.

"Come on guys, If we stay positive, then I know we can win." Chowder encouraged. Just then Adam walks in the mess hall.

"Hello campers, It's time for your first challenge. Meet me outside for the rules." Adam said as they all walked outside to the center of the camp. "For this first part you all must run 10 laps around the island and back inside the Mess Hall. First team to finish wins an advantage in part 2." Adam instructed as he pulls out an air horn and blows it as the 26 took off.

After the first 3 laps leading the pack are the Power-puff girls, Muscle Man, Mordecai, Ed who was carrying both Chowder and Double D who got tired after 2 laps,Kevin and Eddy as everyone was barely leading behind them. Meanwhile at the end of the pack are Jimmy, Mung Daal, Panini, Gorgonzola, and Rigby. Rigby was looking at the ones around him seeing their were all out of breath.

"Man, you all are seriously out-of-shape." Rigby insulted.

"Listen Rigby, If you keep causing trouble, then everyone's going to vote you off." Mung Daal warned but Rigby did not listen and started to speed off. The cameras switch back to the starting line as nearly everyone except for Rigby, Jimmy and Mung Daal have crossed the finish line.

"If Rigby loses this for us, He is so outta here." Panini threaten as a few others nods their heads as Mordecai gains a worried look on his face.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Mordecai: Look, I know Rigby isn't a great person to get along with, but he has some good "quirks", and when they come into play this team will be on the right track.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

The last 4 were coming into view as Schnitzel, Rigby crosses the finish line first followed by Jimmy and then Mung Daal.

"The winners of the first half is the Wooden Warriors!" Adam announced as the warriors cheers and the terrible terracottas and angry glares at both Rigby and Mung Daal.

"Now before we start the second half, I bet you're all hungry after that run, so step into the mess hall and see what's in store for you all." Adam suggested as they did and were greeted by a 5 star buffet on both of their tables.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Double D: After an entire week of Chef's food, I was believing that outside food was a myth.**_

_**Chowder: AWESOME! MORE AND BETTER LOOKING FOOD!**_

_**JOHNNY: JOHNNY TEST IS EATING GOOD TODAY! **_

Confessional Cam(s) End

After pigging out on the buffet, the 26 campers stomachs were all bulging out especially Chowder's who had a second helping of everything.

"All right, Time for part 2 of this week's challenge." Adam said as Chef came around placing a mechanical bracelet on everyone.

"This next half is something I call "The Awake-A-Ton". To win this, The team with the most players awake wins. If you fall asleep, you're eliminated. Last team standing wins and get to watch the losers voted out one of their own. Now since the Warriors won the first half, ever hour they'll receive 1 cup of coffee for every member left standing." Adam explained.

"Now I get it." Double D said.

"Get what Double D?" Eddy asked.

"The 15 laps around the island, the fancy lunch, these are just traps to tire us out more easily." Double D deducted.

"Correct, Now let the challenge begin!" Adam said as he disappears leaving the 26 to their selves. It was now 12 hours into the challenge as night has fallen, so far Chowder, Patrick, Jimmy, Timmy, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup has all fallen asleep leaving the score 9-10, favoring the Terrible Terracottas. Suddenly Adam reappears with a book.

"Congratulation, to you all on for making to the 12 mark, from here on out this challenge is gonna be way harder from hear now out." Adam warned.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Squidward: The only good thing about this challenge is it drained those 2 nitwits energy, (yawn) but I'm so tired, I can't enjoy it.**_

_**Mr. Krabs: Great, we losing badly.(holding a baseball bat) Time for my insurance policy.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

So far only Danny who was playing a Nintendo DS was the only who had minor signs of tiredness.

"Excuse me Danny?" Double D asked

"Sup'?" Danny answered pausing his game

"Excuse me for asking, but how are you not as tired as the rest of us?" Double D asked

"I'm part ghost, so I don't get tired that easily." Danny answered turning back to his game.

"Yo, Adam, Can I go to the bathroom?" Eddy asked as Adam shrugged meaning yes. After finishing his business Eddy was making his back to the campsite when a blunt object on the back of his head knocking him out.

It was now 24 hours into the challenge as the sun rises again as Chowder, Johnny, Panini and Gorgonzola leaving 9-6 Wooden Warriors. By the next 5 days only 4 was left. Danny and Sandy for the Wooden Warriors and Mung and Kevin for the Terrible Terracottas. Currently Kevin, Danny, Mung and Sandy were sitting at a table.

"So why did Adam call us out here?" Kevin asked as he soon received his answer as Adam and Chowder who was awake was walking towards them with a tray of 4 mugs.

"What are those?" Kevin asked.

"Feeling lucky? Here I have 4 mugs would will instantly knock you. The one with the most willpower to stay awake will win it for their team." Adam said as the 4 carefully chose their mugs.

"Ready...set...GO!" The four gulp their drinks down and 2 bodies collapsed onto the table, and it was

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kevin and Mung!

"The winners are Danny, Sandy and Wooden Warriors!" Adam announced waking everyone up! As the wooden warriors raised Danny and Sandy in the air, while the Terrible Terracotta groaned in defeat.

Confessional(s) Cam

_**Johnny: Most...Brutal...Challenge...Ever! At least I know who's gotta go.**_

_**Sandy: With my superior smarts and strength, I'll carry my team to victory and win the 25 million dollars. YEE-HA!**_

_**Eddy:(rubbing the back of his head) **__**I still don't know what hit me on the back of my head, but I know I'm safe unlike Rigby and Mung.**_

Confessional(s) Cam End

The teams were standing in the middle of the campground.

"To the winners, The Wooden Warriors. You're all next for the next week. However I suggest you eat dinner and get to sleep early since next week's challenge starts tomorrow. While the Terrible Terracottas follow me to elimination." Adam said as the wooden warriors left to the mess hall to finish their dinner while the Terrible Terracottas follows Adam to the Elimination Ceremony, which some had looks of nervousness.

_**Elimination Ceremony #1**_

The 13 members of the Terrible Terracottas were all sitting in their seats as Adam walks in holding a sliver tray with 12 marshmallows on it.

"Hello losers." Adam greeted as they frown at the comment. "All right here's the deal at other summers camps, Marshmallows represents a goody, sugary, treat, but at this summer camp, Marshmallows represent life." Adam said as some looked nervous."Once the votes are in I will call you up to get a marshmallow, the person who does not receive a marshmallow must pack their belongings, return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the island. That means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back,,,,EVER!" Adam said as they casted their votes.

"All right Kevin, Timmy and Johnny, you're safe." Adam said as the 3 boys got their treats.

"Panini, Gorgonzola, Buttrercup, and Blossom you're all safe as well." Adam said as the 4 young ones took their treats.

"Eddy and Mojo Jojo, come on up too." Adam said as the last four was left between Mung Daal, Mordecai, Rigby, and Muscle Man.

"Muscle Man you're safe too." Adam said as Muscle Man took the marshmallow and ripped his shirt off swinging it in the air revealing his rather large midsection..

"WHOA YEAH! EAT ON THAT MORDECAI &amp; RIGBY!" Muscle man said leaving everyone weirded out.

"Ok...that leaves 3." Adam said looking at the 3. "Mung Daal, you tried to hit on little girls and then tried to hit one, Rigby, you're the main cause of conflict on this team and Mordecai you did nothing which is why you're safe." Adam said as Mordecai got his marshmallow leaving the 2 looking at the 1 marshmallow left.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Rigby.

"YES!" Rigby shouted as he ran out of his sit to secure his marshmallow as Mung Daal stood up angry.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED THIS 2-BIT SHOW ANYWAY!" Mung said as he left to received his thing. Adam then turns to the 12.

"Have a good sleep tonight, you're all safe...

...for Tonight." Adam said as the camera then flash to Mung Daal on the boat of losers leaving the island.

"Well that's all. How will the Terrible Terracotta fare with one old man short?, How long until someone is the Harold of the season?, and who will be the next to walk the dock of shame? Find out next week on ULTIMATE CARTOON ISLAND!" Adam closed

Voting results

Mung Daal - 6 Panini, Buttercup, Blossom, Eddy, Gorgonola, Mordecai

Rigby - 4 Timmy, Johnny, Muscle Man, Kevin

Elimininated

26th - Mung Daal

* * *

A/n: How did you guys like it? Leave a comment on what you would like to see in future chapters! R and R


	3. Week 3: Truths and Dares

"Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, Our first challenge was A real dozy torturing our campers in the Awake-a-thon. The wooden warriors earned the first win of the season sending the Terrible Terracotta to elimination. Rigby annoyed his team countless times, but ultimately Mung Daal was eliminated for harassing his female teammates. What secrets will explode out in the open?, and Who will be the next one off the island? Find out right now, on Ultimate...Cartoon...Island!

* * *

It's been 1 day since Mung Daal was eliminated and sent off the island and week 2 begins as the wooden warriors(minus Danny and Sandy) were out in the woods doing exercise routines as Mr. Krabs was watching on.

"LISTEN UP, YOU WEAKLINGS! WE NEED TO KEEP WINNING THESE CHALLENGES, SO IT'S UP TO ME TO KEEP YOU ALL IN SHAPE!" Mr. Krabs ordered.

"So why are we working and you're doing nothing?" Squidward questioned doing push-ups.

"Hey! I'm captain of this team, and that's that!" Mr. Krabs replied.

"Oh please, you're no captain of anything! You're just A cheap, stuck-up restaurant owner!" Mrs. Puff said as everyone "ooo"ed.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Squidward: Krabs had that coming for awhile.(laughs for a bit then falls out the toilet) stupid toilet!**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

Chowder, Jimmy, and Double D were all struggling with their first 10 push-ups.

"WORK HARDER, YOU THREE! One of these days if we lose a challenge, YOU'LL BE THE FIRST ONES OFF OF THIS TEAM!" Mr. Krabs threatened as the three started to move faster. Meanwhile in the mess hall, The Terrible Terracotta were peacefully enjoying breakfast until a piece of bacon sailed through the air into Panini's face.

"What the-Who threw this?" Panini asked and was answered by the laughter of a certain raccoon.

"(laughs) Serves you right for trying to vote me off. Dude up top!" Rigby said raising his hand towards Mordecai.

"Dude if you keep this up, Our chances are going to be wrecked!" Mordecai warned.

"Besides, I didn't even vote for you, you idiot. I voted for Mung." Panini said.

"All right, everyone who'd voted for me, raise your hand now!" Rigby commanded as Timmy, Johnny, Muscle Man, and Kevin raises their hands and Muscle man confessional shocked Rigby the most.

"Muscle man, you traitor!" Rigby shouted in anger.

"What are you talking about, bro?" Muscle man asked.

"How could vote for me? We've been friends for years!" Rigby replied.

"Easy, your just a setback!, and this team doesn't have time for a setbacks like you!" Muscle man commented.

"Why you-" Rigby said until he was interrupted by the sounds of Adam's voice.

"Attention everyone, Please report to the beach for this week's challenge!" Adam announced. The campers were standing on a flat platform and they were all connected to a cable leading into the ocean and Adam was standing next to a board filled with levers and buttons

"Welcome to this week challenge." Adam introduced.

"Uh what with the wires?" Patrick asked.

"They're cables, and they're part of today's challenge. You all will be asked embarrassing questions about yourself, or dared to performed a serious dare. Do either one and you get a point, First team to get 5 wins wins the challenge." Adam informed.

"That doesn't answered our question about the cables." Blossom stated.

"If you fail to tell the truth or chicken out of your dare, this happens to you." Adam said as he pressed a button and everyone was flung into the ocean. After 30 seconds he presses the button again and everyone was reeled back onto the platform completely soaked. "Also the cables also acts as lie detectors." Adam added "All right first question goes to Spongebob, If you had to chance to eliminate anyone standing on the platform, who would it be?" Adam asked.

"(sighs) Rigby and Mr. Krabs, because they're being mean and ruining all the fun here." Spongebob answered

"WHAT?!" Both Mr. Krabs and Rigby yelled in surprise and in anger.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Mr. Krabs: Spongebob will pay and now must make a choice, make friends or win!**_

_**Rigby: Like I care what that cheese-head says about me, but I make him regret it.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

"All right next is a dare for Mordecai." Adam said

"Bring it on! I'm ready for anything." Mordecai boasted

"You must lick all your teammates from fingertips to shoulders." Adam read as Mordecai shuddered but performs.

"Ugh, I can't believe he did that, but a point's a point." Adam said as the score was now tied 1-1

"Now over to Mr. Krabs with a truth question. Name the fears of all the people closest to you, a.k.a everyone from Bikini Bottom." Adam said

"Fine by me." Mr. Krabs said confidently

"Including yourself." Adam added

"(sighs) Fine, Spongebob's afraid of being fired from his job, Patrick's afraid of being active, Sandy's afraid of her inventions being ruined, Squidward's afraid of letting his clarinet being touched by Spongebob or Patrick, Mrs. Puff afraid of of her business being shut down because of Spongebob, and I'm afraid of losing money." Mr. Krabs explained and the score jumped to 2-1.

"Time to make some drama happen! Blossom here's your truth, do you think Chowder is attractive?" Adam asked.

"EW! NO!" Blossom yelled out.

"Excuse me!" Panini asked upset.

"Oh no, Panini! I didn't mean it. I'm sure he's attractive in some ways but-" Blossom was saying until she was hurled into the ocean by Adam.

"She thought he was, and that was A lie. The score stands at 2-1, with the Wooden Warriors in the lead, Next up is Timmy." Adam said as everyone shifted to Timmy. "Your truth question is, do you think your team will continue to win?" Adam asked

"No duh!, That team is so dysfunctional." Timmy answered as the score rises to 2-2

"Now I'm going to call 1 person from each team to do dares. Mrs. Puff and Eddy, you're first!" Adam said as the 2 step up "You two must clip Chef's toenails without refusal or whining, first one to fully clip their foot wins the point." Adam said as the two were hand a pair of nail clippers and gas masks as Chef foot was placed in front of their faces which was covered in hair. "GO!" Eddy and Mrs. Puff began clipping like mad fierce competitors while Chef was trying to keep himself calm under pressure. In the end, the winner was Eddy.

"The score is now 3 to 2. The next two is Spongebob and Buttercup." Adam said as the two steps up. Buttercup growls at Spongebob who steps back in fear. "All right here's the challenge. You must push your opponent off the platform and into the water, and GO!" Adam announced as Spongebob charged at full speed towards Buttercup, however Buttercup sidestep the charge and Spongebob who would have fell off if it was not for the cable.

"That's 4 to 2, 1 more point and the Terrible Terracotta wins. Now it a double battle between Mr. Krabs and Jimmy vs Rigby and Panini." Adam ordered

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Panini: Of I the people I had to be partnered with Rigby. Ugh! So far this show sucks.**_

_**Rigby: I can't believe it! Even though I could leave her alone, I need to prove to Muscle Man that I am not a weak link.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

"Don't screw this up, little man" Mr. Krabs threatened as Jimmy gulped with fear.

"Your challenge is totem pole tackle. Jimmy and Rigby will climb onto their partners shoulders and duke it out. The winner will be the one who knocks out the other off their partner shoulder wins it." Adam explained as Rigby and Jimmy climbs onto their partners shoulders. "Begin!" Adam announces. Rigby started right out of the box throwing punches left and right which Jimmy dodges, which irate Mr. Krabs.

"Why are you dodging, swing back!" Mr. Krabs shouted.

"I'm not a fighter, just let me do this." Jimmy pleaded.

"No way short cake!" Mr. Krabs said as he started to force Jimmy to swing around not realizing he's sending him right into Rigby's punches.

"Rigby, stop! He can't defend himself!" Panini pleaded.

"No way! I need to prove A point!" Rigby shouted as he continued to punch. When he stopped Jimmy was covered in bruises and soon he falls to the ground.

"That it, it over! The Terrible Terracotta wins!" Adam announces as The Terrible Terracotta erupts with cheers and The Wooden Warriors were all staring angrily at Mr. Krabs and Jimmy.

"You weak loser!, I can't wait to see you leave." Mr. Krabs yelled shouting at Jimmy.

"Why don't you take a hike?" Jimmy yelled as he grabs Mr. Krab's shorts and yanked to the ground revealing his underwear as everyone either shield their eyes or pointed and laughs.

"All right Warriors, meet me tonight at elimination!" Adam said as everyone decided to separate until tonight.

Confessional Cam

_**Mr. Krabs: That punk doesn't know who he's dealing with.**_

_**Eddy: Serves the old timer right!**_

_**Ed: I saw London, I saw France!**_

_**Squidward: Hey plankton, if your watching at home, I'll be happy to give multiple 8x10 photos. It'll all be worth it.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

Spongebob &amp; Patrick were on their way to the beach until they were approached by Double D, Ed, Chowder, and Jimmy.

"Hey guys what's up?" Spongebob asked.

"We need your help on voting out Mr. Krabs. With the 6 of us we should be able to vote him out.

"But why are we voting for Mr. Krabs?" Spongebob asked nervously sweating.

"You said it yourself earlier, people like Mr. Krabs are sucking the fun outta of everything. Just think about our option." Double D said as the 4 leaves leaving Spongebob and Patrick dazed until Squidward approaches them.

"What do you think we should, Spongebob?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know, Patrick." Spongbob replied as the two let out A deep sigh.

"Hey idiots! Mr. Krabs is looking for you!" Squidward shouted as the 3 headed to the beach to see Mr. Krabs and Sandy.

"All right we're voting for Jimmy, that little punk is going to learn his lesson." Mr. Krabs said

"Wait Mr. Krabs! What if we vote for Double D instead?" Spongebob asked.

"No, He's just as smart as Sandy, So we need all the brains we can get on this team, and since when do you question my authority?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"No no Mr. Krabs! It wasn't question you, It was just a suggestion." Spongebob quickly said puting his hands in defense.

"Good, now let's go, elimination is starting soon." Mr. Krabs said as the other started to walk ahead.

"(sighs) I hope my actions don't screw anything up." Spongebob said.

_**Elimination Ceremony #2**_

"I see 13 Warriors in front of me, and soon there'll only be 12 by the end of the night. Here's the way it goes, you go and vote after that I'll call you up to get a marshmallow, the person who doesn't receive a marshmallow must return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave." Ada, said as everyone made there votes.

"All right Squidward, Double D, Ed you three are safe, as well as Schnitzel." Adam said as the 4 received their marshmallows.

"Danny, Sandy and Bubbles." The 3 received their marshmallows leaving 6 left.

"Mrs. Puff, Patrick, Chowder. Come on up! As well as Spongebob." Adam said leaving Mr. Krabs and Jimmy in the bottom 2.

"Krabs, Jimmy, This is the final marshmallow of the evening. Your both the reason your team lost. Jimmy, you're a bit on the soft side, and Mr. Krabs, you brutally pushing your team to physical limit every morning. However the person leaving tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Mr. Krabs" Adam said as he tossed the marshmallow to Mr. Krabs as grasp it in his hands. Jimmy started rubbing his eyes crying all the back the the cabins

"Chef. Johnson, Crybaby heading back to the cabins." Adam yelled out as Chef soon came back with the crying boy and places him the the boat of losers as it sails away.

"The rest of you are safe, for tonight." Adam said as the Warriors left for their cabins.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Mr. Krabs: I knew I wasn't going to be shown up by little runt. I just going to win, win, win!(laughs)**_

_**Mrs. Puff: Even though my vote was wasted, I voted for Spongebob, just because I hate him.**_

_**Double D: Curses, We've lost Jimmy, Maybe Eddy would join our alliance, if I can get close to him.**_

_**Bubbles: I really wanted that red sailor jerk gone!**_

_**Spongebob: I feel bad for voting for Jimmy, but I have to keep Bikini Bottom in my mind.**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

* * *

Votes

Spongebob - Mrs. Puff(1)

Mr. Krabs - Double D, Ed, Chowder, Jimmy, Bubbles(5)

Jimmy - Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Spongebob, Patrick, Schnitzel, Danny(7)

Eliminated

26th - Mung Daal

25th Jimmy


	4. Week 4: Prizes and Punishments

"Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, Our campers were asked a series of truths and dares. Surprisingly we saw the first victory of the Terrible Terracotta, We also saw Jimmy revealing Mr. Krabs "unmentionables". But ultimate victory went to Krabs as he managed to stay alive and sent Jimmy to eliminate Jimmy. With 2 contestants down and 24 left, Who will leave next, Find out right now on Ultimate Cartoon Island.

Week 4 - Prizes and Punishments

_**(WARNING: This chapter may contain some high level scenes such as swearing. If you are not into this, then don't read and please no flames! Enjoy.)**_

It's been 1 week since Jimmy was eliminated and sent off the island as the remaining 24 campers were enjoying breakfast which was golden pancakes drenched with maple syrup.

"Man, It's about time Chef Johnson gives us something good to eat." Mordecai exclaimed in happiness.

"I heard that!" Kevin agreed to as he hi-fives Mordecai.

"Yeah, Maybe he's finally forgiven us for thrashing his kitchen." Schnitzel said

"You can relate to that Schnitzel. I mean that's your job at home." Chowder said finishing his stack of pancakes in one bite.

"Don't remind me." Schnitzel said resuming to eat his breakfast. Just then Chef Johnson came into view.

"Glad you all like the food, as an extra gift, I put in a little something extra as a secret ingredient." Chef Johnson said heading into the back with a smile on his face. Just A few seconds later, Ed bit into his next pancake as he felt something crunchy and immanently recognized the taste.

"mmmm, Toenails surprise." Ed said pleased

"TOENAILS?!" All the other competitors said in disgust as all found the surprised as everyone (except for Ed and Chowder) gagged out in disgust or in some of the more queasier ones such as Double D, Bubbles, and Panini rushed outside and threw up.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Rigby:(checking his teeth in a mirror) It was just 1 food fight!**_

_**Johnny: Do I have any toenails stuck in my teeth?**_

_**Mordecai: Is that dude ever going to forgive us and learn not to hold a grudge?**_

_**Double D:(still throwing up)**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

Just then Adam walks in with his signature cheesy smile.

"Hello Campers!" Adam said as he looks at the contestants and their flushed green faces.

"Let me guess, Chef Johnson?" Adam asked as everyone responded with A groan. "Well the news I about to bust out might change your frowns upside down. I have release idols across the island. There's Adam idols, Gavel idols, Chef Johnson idols and then a Marshmallow idol. A Chef Johnson idol can be used to give you and a person of your choosing a week off the competition, A gavel idol makes it that you can give anyone competing A punishment of their pick, An idol with my gorgeous face can make it so your vote is the only one counted during elimination, and the marshmallow idol can safe you from elimination." Adam explained as the campers were indeed pleased with the announcement.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Squidward: The Chef's idol will be my pick of the prize. I just need to find it.**_

_**Johnny: the best way to make sure no one uses the idols is to get out and hide them again. That's my strategy!**_

_**Buttercup: Like I need an idol. Someone with my strength should be praised everyday.**_

_**Mr. Krabs: Spongebob's been acting a little too friendly with the other sea pups. I'll have Squidward watch over him. 1 false move and he'll pay dearly. But for now my focus is on these idols.**_

Confessional Cam(s)

"Now for the first reward challenge. We're throwing our very own battle royal. Here's the rules you all have til noon to been out to the docks where I create a wrestling ring. If you are thrown over the top rope and into the water, your out. Last person standing wins it for their team and as an added bonus the wining team will receive a prize while the losers will get punishments." Adam said as the team went off to train. Meanwhile at the beach Sandy was teaching Squidward and Patrick basic offensive moves while Mr. Krabs was using a telescope spying on everyone else when just then Spongebob appears.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Spongebob greeted

"Spongebob, you're 9 minutes late! Where were you?" Mr. Krabs asked

"Sorry Mr. Krabs, but the others were saying were should target the less powerful people so we have more stamina for the rest." Spongebob explained

"Those idiots, We should just gang up on one of them and keep going like that." Mr. Krabs suggested

"Well gosh Mr. krabs, I don't know if that will work with the others." Spongebob said worried

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS, IT IS TIME FOR THE BATTLE ROYAL! REPORT TO THE DOCKS A.S.A.P!" Adam announced on the megaphone. After A good 15 minutes, All 24 competitors were inside a classic wrestling ring right over the water, so when the campers were to be thrown out they would be thrown into the ocean.

"Remember you must be thrown over the top rope. Now that the rules has been gone over. Let the chaos begin." Adam said blowing the whistle. Rigby was trying to wear down Ed with slaps but Ed simply lifts him up and throws him out into the ocean.

"Rigby's out!" Adam announced. Meanwhile Bubbles was getting worked by both her sisters until she was limb hanging on the ropes. Buttercup tries to rush her but Bubbles pulls down the top rope eliminating her green sister. From behind Mr. Krabs grabs Blossom and rams her into Bubbles eliminating both Power-Puffs.

"Buttercup has been eliminated by Bubbles, who was eliminated with her sister Blossom by her partner, Mr. Krabs!" Adam announced as most of the Wooden Warriors was shocked by this announcement.

"Eugene Krabs!, What in Sam Hill were you thinking?" Double D shouted

"Simple, Nothing if he's eliminating our own players." Chowder said as Mr. Krabs retaliated by slugging Chowder.

"WHOA! EUGENE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sandy shouted

"Sandy, you knew as well as that fat ugly was asking for it, and if those idiots have anything to say about it, Then bring it on!" Mr. Krabs threatened

"Ed." Double D said as an enraged Ed headbutted Mr. Krabs out of the ring and into the ocean.

"Mr. Krabs is out!" Adam announced

Confessional cam(s)

_**Mr. Krabs: THOSE MOTHER-F***ING MAGGOTS! HOW DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?! I WILL F***ING MAKE THEM PAY FOR THIS!**_

Confessional Cam(s) End

The royal continued with the eliminations of Spongebob, Timmy, Gorgonzola, and Mrs. Puff leaving 6 Wooden Warriors to 7 Terrible Terracotta. Panini tried to jump onto Schnitzel, but Ed yanked her off and threw her out of the ring. However Timmy comes from behind and shoves ed out of the ring. Double D tries to avenge his friend but Eddy comes by and throws him over as well. The two stood their celebrating their victory when Schnitzel grabs them both and flings them both out of the ring.

"It's 5 to 6 now, ladies and gentleman!" Adam announced. Mojo Jojo and Chowder were by the ropes trying to throw one another out. Sneakily Mr. Krabs comes nears the ropes and reaches out to pull Mojo Jojo into the water, however seeing this Mojo counter in as Chowder was pulled into the water.

"Hahahaha! Mojo's intellect is far superior than that of yours!" Muscle man said gloating.

"Dude! How about A little gloating and more working?" Johnny suggested.

"Little dude right man, Look!" Kevin said as it's now 3 to 5 as Kevin, Johnny and Mojo Jojo stare as Danny, Sandy, Squidward, Schnitzel, Patrick and Chowder. Danny and Sandy worked on Kevin, Squidward and Schnitzel worked on Johnny and Patrick and worked on Mojo. Soon all 3 Terracotta members were thrown out of the ring.

"THE WOODED WARRIORS WIN AGAIN!" Adam announced as the wooden warriors cheered with little enthusiasm after Mr. Krabs actions. The cameras flashed to the dock of shame in the afternoon.

"All right, for the wooden warriors, you won gourmet breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next week." Adam announced as the Wooden warriors cheered a little less still ticked by krabs action.

"Now for the fun time, 1 Terrible Terracotta will pick for the bucket 1 holding to choose their team's punishment, and to decide that person, i span a wheel earlier and the one that was picked was Rigby." Adam announced as Rigby walked up and stick his hand into the bucket and handed it to Adam.

"All right let's see." Adam said as he read it and smiled "This is a good one. For the next week, all Terrible Terracottas must go pants-less." Adam read as the face of the Terrible Terracottas drops. "also since I don't trust any of you, Chef?" Adam said as Chef Johnson pulls out a belt and cracks and every male member waist revealing their underwear. "Now for the girls." Adam added as the girls tried to run but Chef Johnson came prepared with a fishing lured as he sent it flying to each running girl's lower dress as it rips off at the tip was the end piece of Blossom's, Buttercup's and Panini's dress and the 3 girls screamed at the top of their lungs running back to the cabin as all the boys wolf-whistled at the peep-show. Adam was laughing so hard, he was nearly crying.

"Oh man, That was priceless! Anyway tune in next time for a special episode of ULTIMATE...CARTOON...ISLAND...!


	5. Aftermath Special 1: Hello again losers!

Aftermath Special - Aftermath I

A black screen with music plays as the letters "U","C" and "I" appears and under them was the word -AFTERMATH-. The cameras then plays a few lines/scenes from earlier episodes.

"Welcome to Ultimate Cartoon Island!" Adam said from episode 1."FINE! I DON'T NEED THIS 2-BIT SHOW ANYWAY" Mung Daal yelled as he stomped towards the boat of losers from episode 2."Why don't you take A hike?" Jimmy yelled at Mr. Krabs before yanking his navy blue shorts to the ground from episode 3. The cameras then show Chef Johnson carrying A crying Jimmy to the boat of losers also from episode 3. The cameras then show the process of removing the pants/skirts of the Terrible Terracotta from episode 4. The cameras then open on A studio set as Adam sat on A 2-person couch, On his left was 4-person couch and towards his right was 3 8-person couches.

"Welcome to Ultimate Cartoon Island Aftermath." Adam introduced. "In this show, We'll go over all the action-packed drama that took place from earlier episodes. We'll also bring back the eliminated contestants to ask them some tough or hilarious questions." Adam informed as he continued. "Our first guest is A self-proclaimed world-renowned Chef from Marzipan City and the first contestant eliminated from the competition, Chef Mung Daal!" Adam introduced as Mung wearing his usual clothing appears as takes A seat on the couch on Adam's left.

"How's it been, Mung?" Adam questioned.

"This sucks!, I was beaten by 3 10-year-old girls and the first one eliminated off the island." Mung recapped.

"Wow you're right, That does suck." Adam said as he manages to get A few chuckles out of that. "Now let me ask another thing, If you would have won the 5 million dollars, What would you do with it?" Adam asked.

"I've could have used it to pamper my beautiful wife Truffles and make my kitchen into my dream kitchen." Mung stated.

"All right, Now you had the chance to watch all the action you missed from episode 2-4, and I gotta ask, Who do think deserve to win?" Adam asked.

"Well not Krabs or Rigby, because of the way he been acting towards everyone else. I also don't want those Power-Puff Girls winning either, but I do hope Chowder, Gorgonzola, Panini and Schnitzel at least makes towards the merge and win." Mung replied.

"All right now for our next guest, He is tied for being the weakest person living in the Cul-De-Sac, and pansted Eugene Krabs on national television, Our second eliminated player Jimmy!" Adam recapped as Jimmy also wearing his usual clothing walks out on-stage and takes A seat next towards Mung Daal.

"Welcome Jimmy, How've you been?" Adam questioned.

"I'm fine, thanks!" Jimmy replied.

"All right, here's your first question. How did it feel when you stood up for yourself and pantsted Mr. Krabs on national T.V?" Adam asked.

"Well throughout that entire week, he's been nothing but A bully bossing the entire team around, So I'm glad I finally showed him what's for." Jimmy replied as the audience cheered him.

"Next question, Do you think it's fair that Krabs is forced Spongebob to vote for you?" Adam asked.

"Actually no, I get what Spongebob trying to do for his town, but he should have stood for himself and rebelled against him." Jimmy replied.

""But surly you realize that with Squidward, Mrs. Puff and Mr. Krabs on his back he'll probably have A tough time on that?" Adam said.

"Yes, but my previous statement still stands. DON'T LET ANYONE WALK OVER YOU!" Jimmy yelled at the top of his voice causing the audience to exploded with cheers.

"All right, now same question i asked Mung earlier. Who do you want to win?" Adam asked.

"I probably say Chowder, Ed, Double D, Patrick, Sandy or Spongebob. they were the only thing close to friends I had on the island." Jimmy responded.

"Now to ask you both A question, If you could go back and change 1 mistake that you made during the competition, What would it be?" Adam asked.

"I would change Spongebob from joining Eugene's alliance, then maybe I'll probably still be in the running." Jimmy responded as he was awarded with cheers.

"Absolutely nothing, because you can't change perfection, baby." Mung answered pointing towards his body which highly disgusts the studio audience so much that the started to throw heavy fruits such as watermelons and pineapples.

"WAH! WHY ARE THESE PINEAPPLES SO SHARP?! THEY'RE STABBING INTO MY BODY!" Mung screamed being crushed on the floor.

"Well, That's all the time we have for tonight! Join in next time as well continue with the race for the 5 million dollars. Until Then, The name's Adam, and this has been ULTIMATE...CARTOON...ISLAND AFTERMATH!" Adam yelled as the show draws to A close.


	6. Week 5: Good Luck Searching

A/N: HAPPY B-LATED THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Hope you enjoy, Please Review!

* * *

"Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, We had our first reward challenge and our competitors turned into wrestlers in our version of A battle royal. The Wooden Warriors fell apart mid-challenge when Mr. Krabs eliminated his partner Bubbles and then by A miracle, they won. Prizes were won, Punishments were given and pants from last week are now being sold online on our website and their sales are through the roof. What will we throw at them this week and who will lose their dreams of winning 5 million dollars? Find out right now on Ultimate... Cartoon... Island!"

* * *

It's been 1 week since the reward challenge and Terrible Terracotta were just coming in for breakfast.

"Man, that last challenge was A real letdown." Mordecai started remembering his team's loss last week.

"Also embarrassing." Buttercup added with her head down.

"Never knew you girl's would be embarrassed showing off such cute undies." Rigby taunted as Buttercup stood up raising her fist stomping towards Rigby are her sister was holding her back.

"Buttercup calm down! Rigby's just being A jerk and A idiot." Blossom said calming her sister down.

"Besides, If anyone gets to beat up Rigby, then I get the first 3 shots." Panini added extending her short but sharp claws.

"Ugh, You girls don't know how to take A joke." Rigby exclaimed a bit scared of Panini's threats.

"So if we're all down on beating down Rigby, I'm in." Kevin said.

"Hey! I'm one of this team's greatest players." Rigby shouted as the entire team except for Mordecai laughs at this comment.

"Dude, You're lazy, you pick fights, and not really useful in challenges." Johnny pointed out.

"Plus we just don't like you." Gorgonzola added.

"Also It is your fault we lost last week's challenge. So I, Mojo Jojo suggest that we vote you out this week." Mojo Jojo said as the rest of the team except for Mordecai responded to nods in agreement.

"Ugh! That's it! I'm outta here!" Rigby shouted out of anger as he stomped out the mess hall.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Mordecai: Look, Rigby's my friend. Do I see myself splitting the prize money after all this is over? Sure. Do I see myself winning with him around? Not so much._**

-Confessional Cam(s)-

"Those tools!, Once I find one of those idols, Those guys will be begging me for mer-" Rigby said to himself until he was hit on the back of his head with a lead pipe, tied up and dragged away. Meanwhile in the forest, Spongebob and Patrick were sleeping on the ground as they both had dark circles under their eyes.

"SPONGEBOB!" A voice yelled out waking up the yellow sponge as he looks up to he an angry Mr. Krabs and A concern Sandy.

"I entrust you with the job to go out and search for an idol and here I find you sleeping on the job?" Mr. Krabs questioned.

"Mr, Krabs, I searched through these trees for the past week with Patrick and Squidward. we couldn't find any idols." Spongebob whined.

"Speaking of which, where is Squidward?" Sandy asked as Spongebob pointed up to the branches where A sleeping Squidward wearing A sleep mask, ear muffs and tied to the branch lied. Frustrated by this Sandy kicked the truck of the tree hard enough for the vibration to shake Squidward awake as he fell off the branch to be left dangling upside down.

"WHAT IN NEPTUNE'S MIND IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Squidward yelled.

"Spongebob and Patrick spent the entire week looking for the idols and you decided to kick back and relax?!" Sandy yelled back.

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS, BREAKFAST IS NOW BEING SERVED!" Adam announced as Spongebob and Sandy who was carrying Patrick made their way to the mess hall.

"Eugene, you got to cut me down." Squidward pleaded.

"As Captain, I've decided to cut you down, after me breakfast." Mr. Krabs said as he laughed away. Prepared for this, Squidward pulled out A pocket knife and cuts himself loose as he landed head first.

"Stupid cheap-sake Krabs, I'll show him a thing or-" Squidward was saying as he felt something under his foot beneath a pile of leaves. He blows the leaves away to pick up a Adam Idol. "Hah Hah Hah Hah!" Squidward laughed as he pocketed the idol. "Those fools will soon feel my wrath-" Squidward was saying until A lead pipe hits the back of his head as he was also tied up and dragged away. After everyone finished with breakfast, Adam blows a bullhorn signaling them outside.

"Hello campers, it's time for this week's challenge." Adam announced.

"Wait. Where's Squidward?" Double D asked.

"Sandy left Squidward in the woods hanging from A rope upside down." Mr. Krabs answered as the entire cast gasped in shocked and Sandy and Spongebob were staring at Mr. Krabs in disbelief.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Sandy: If Krabs is trying to turn everyone against me, then he has another thing coming. Besides in this alliance his only votes is Squidward, while I have Spongebob.**_

_**Spongebob: Mr. Krabs is trying to throw everyone against her. I wish I could help, but he probably kick me out of the alliance and fire me once we get home. Sorry Sandy, but I just can't risk that.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Calm down, Squidward and Rigby are part of the challenge. Their on the other side of the island. First person to rescue their teammate and bring them here wins. Losers goes to the elimination ceremony. Also just for this challenge, since their not technically competing Squidward and Rigby have immunity for only this week." Adam added as the uproar was heard from the terrible terracotta was heard. "No complaining, Anyway cut through the forest to get to the caves and head back, and watch out for bears and booby traps." Adam said as the campers look frightened by the warning. After splitting with the other team, The Terrible Terracotta were walking through an opening in the forest.

"I can't believe Rigby can't even hold his ground for 3 seconds." Gorgonzola said.

"How can't you? He's an idiot!" Eddy said as the rest of the boys minus Mordecai exploded in laughter.

"Well, he wouldn't be in this mess if you jerks stop picking on him." Mordecai replied.

"How could you stick up for that stupid, lazy raccoon?" Mojo Jojo questioned.

"Yeah Mordecai, Rigby's just going to drag you down if you don't lose him." Blossom added.

"Can you guys shut up and keep your eyes out for him?" Johnny suggested.

"You know who else we should keep our eyes out for? MY MOM!" Muscle Man said as the rest just looks at him weirdly and just continued walking in silence.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Muscle Man: Deep down, They know they wanted to laugh.**_

_**Johnny: What was the point of that joke?**_

_**Timmy: That was the most stupidest joke I ever heard.**_

_**Blossom: I don't get it. Not 1 bit.**_

_**Mordecai: Hasn't Muscle Man learned that his "my mom" jokes aren't funny? **_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Meanwhile the wooden Warriors had already reached the caves as they saw both their comrade, Squidward as well as Rigby tied up, blindfolded, and guarded by 2 bears.

"All right here's the plan, Double D, Spongebob and Chowder, I need you guys to distract the bears and lure it away from Squidward. Bubbles, Ed, Patrick and Schnitzel you guys can try to muscle the bears down while me, Danny, Mrs. Puff, and Krabs quietly grab Squidward and then we all make A run back towards the camp." Sandy instructed as everyone took their places.

"Think guys, How can we get the bears attention?" Spongebob asked as the trio were hiding in the bushes. Just then Chowder steps on A bicycle horn.

"Apparently we just have." Double D replied as the 2 bears charged towards the three.

"CHARGE!" Bubbles ordered as the 4 went and engaged the bears into A showdown. Meanwhile The Terrible Terracotta has just arrived and are witnessing the commotion.

"All right here's the plan, rush in and grab rigby and rush out." Buttercup ordered.

"Hold up A minute, Why should I, Mojo Jojo, take orders from A power-puff girl?" Mojo Jojo questioned as Blossom having little patience used her ice breath powers and froze Mojo JoJo solid.

"We can come back for him later, JUST GO!" Blossom ordered as the Terrible Terracotta stormed in avoiding the bears managed to get to Rigby.

"AHH! Who's there?!" Rigby shouted.

"Calm down, it us." Panini said.

"What took you guys so long?" Rigby shouted. Panini used her nails to cut Rigby free.

"GUYS, I GOT RIGBY, RUN!" Panini shouted as the Terrible Terracotta raced away from the cave, retrieved Mojo Jojo and headed back towards camp.

"Hurry up, you two. The other team is already ahead of us." Mr. Krabs barked as Sandy finally managed to cut Squidward free.

"GUYS RUN!" Sandy ordered as the Wooden Warriors raced towards camp as well. Meanwhile at camp Adam and Chef Johnson were waiting back at camp with A finish line prepared to declare A winner. Suddenly the 2 teams came into the view.

"And the winner is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Terrible Terracottas" Adam yelled as the terrible terracotta exploded in cheers while the wooden warriors looked down in sadness. "Terrible Terracotta for winning not only do you get immunity tonight, you also get A "Thanksgiving Victory" feast right now in the mess hall." Adam informed as the Terrible Terracotta ran into the mess hall for a feast. "All right Wooden Warriors, meet me at the Elimination Ceremony tonight where one of you will be voted out." Adam added.

Back at the beach, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs were discussing who to eliminate tonight.

"I say we go after Schiztel." Squidward suggested.

"I say you ought to shut your mouth." Sandy said rasing A fist towards Squidward.

"Sandy!" Mr. Krabs said in disbelief.

"The only reason he's acting like this is because he has immunity this week." Sandy said

"I do?!" Squidward asked in shock as Mr. Krabs nods yes to. "in that case, There's something I want to do." Squidward said as in A quick motion he yanks Sandy's pants down revealing her trademark bikini bottom making her to move her hands down to cover up.

"That's for this morning, Cheeks!" Squidward said.

"Guess I had that coming." Sandy simply said as she fixes her outfit.

"All right, All right, calm down. either way we're all voting for Schnitzel." Mr. Krabs said as they all disbanded.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Mr. Krabs: Sandy's becoming a little too hostile, I need another member for my alliance. But the question is who?_**

-Confessional Cam(s) Ends-

As Mr. Krabs was walking out of the confessional, Mrs. Puff was watching on with a devious smile.

"This could be my chance." Mrs. Puff said to herself.

_**Elimination Ceremony #3 **_

The Wooden Warriors walks in and takes their seats and Adam walks in holding a tray with only 11 marshmallows now.

"Second time here Warriors. You guys really must like sucking." Adam said as the 12 gives him death glares. "Anyway since he has immunity, First is Squidward." Adam said as he throws Squidward his marshmallow.

"Also safe is Mrs. Puff, Danny, Sandy, and Patrick." The 4 catches their marshmallows leaving 7. "Double D, Ed, and Bubbles." The catches their marshmallows leaving Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, Chowder, and Schiztel.

"Spongebob, you're safe." Adam said as he takes a breath of relief.

"Next is Chowder." Adam said as Chowder opens his mouth and swallows his.

"Krabs, Schiztel. This is the final marshmallow of the evening, and the one receiving it shall be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Mr. Krabs." Adam said throwing the last marshmallow to Mr. Krabs, leaving A disappointed Schiztel. "Sorry buddy, but you gotta go." Adam said pointing towards the boat of losers as Schnitzel leaves with his head down.

"The rest of you are safe for now." Adam said when suddenly a low growl was heard and A bear appears and chases the Wooden Warriors away. "That's all for this week, Tune in next week for more Ultimate...Cartoon...Island!" Adam said closing the show.

* * *

Votes

Spongebob - Mrs. Puff(1)

Mr. Krabs - Bubbles, Ed, Chowder, Schiztel, Danny(5)

Schiztel - Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Double D(6)

Eliminated

26th - Mung Daal

25th - Jimmy

24th - Schnitzel


	7. Week 6: Honor or Death

A/N:Merry B-lated Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. Sorry updates have been slacking, but I hope this will make it up.

Warning: There are some graphic moments in this chapter. Please review!

* * *

"Last time on Ultimate cartoon Island, Our campers went searching for their missing teammates. Despite their problems, The Terrible Terracotta won again sending the Wooden Warriors to elimination where we said good-bye to A "rock-solid" player named schnitzel. 3 down, and 23 are left. who will their chance at the grand prize this week? Find out right now on Ultimate... Cartoon... Island!

* * *

Week 6 - Honor or Death

It's been 1 week since Schnitzel left the island and the remaining 23 contestants were going on with their natural business. Right now Timmy, Johnny and Mordecai were hanging out with A shivering Mojo Jojo who was still feeling the after effects of Blossom's ice breath attack.

"Dude, that ice breath must've been something strong if it's still effecting you after A week." Johnny said

"M-m-m-mojo says we should teach her A lesson. Let's vote off her sister, Buttercup." Mojo suggested.

"Fine by me. She's seriously scary." Timmy added as Johnny nods joining in as their eyes turn to Mordecai.

"I'll join on 1 condition." Mordecai was saying.

"We know. We don't vote for Rigby. So are you in?" Timmy asks as Mordecai nods yes.

"E-e-excellent." Mojo said.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Mojo Jojo: Mojo will finally be able to rest easier knowing 1 Power-Puff girl will soon be gone.**_

_**Johnny: This better work.**_

-Confessional cam(s) End-

Meanwhile on the beach Squidward, Sandy, Patrick and Spongebob were all standing by the beach awaiting for A special news from Mr. Krabs. During that time Squidward was quieting waiting on A rock while Sandy was shooting death glares at him and Spongebob and Patrick were playing in the sand like little kids.

"Where is that bottom feeder Krabs at? I'm sick of waiting and being here with you dolts." Squidward said

"Looks like we finally agree on something, big nose." Sandy retorted back as Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff walking towards the group.

"Hello lads, I have great news. say hello to our new alliance member, Mrs. Puff!" Mr. Krabs said which had most of the group in shock.

"Why in the right mind would you bring her in?" Sandy asks

"Easy. One she's also from bikini bottom which makes her perfect for this group, and two since some of you lads have been a little hard hearing on following my orders, I needed someone who can help me keep an eye of the lot of ya." Mr. Krabs explained as he walks away and so does Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy, leaving Squidward and Mrs. Puff.

"Mrs. Puff, what happened to our original plan to tear this alliance apart?" Squidward asked

"Don't worry, I've come up with A sinister plot to ruin that yellow manic." Mrs. Puff said.

"Well anyway, take A look at this." Squidward said as he pulls out his Adam Idol.

"My word." Mrs. Puff said in awe.

"It's not as good as the marshmallow idol but with this we can twist this alliance in our favor." Squidward said. Meanwhile at the Mess Hall the rest of the contestants were enjoying their breakfast except for Chowder who look completely depressed.

"What's wrong, Chowder?" Bubbles came up and asked.

"First Mung was eliminated, and now Schnitzel? I'm all alone now." Chowder said looking down.

"Don't worry, Chowder. You'll always have me with you." Bubbles said.

"Thanks Bubbles." Chowder said giving the blue Power-Puff A surprise hug. When he pulled away he left A blushing Bubbles.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Bubbles: My first hug!(muffled screams follows)**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

After everyone enjoyed their breakfast Adam rode into camp on A A.T.V with A bull-horn.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME! MEET ME IN THE WOODS IN 5 MINUTES." Adam roared through the bull-horn. The cameras flash to the middle on the woods where stands were prepared and A pool filled with mud with several pit traps unknown to them.

"Welcome to A challenge I call "Honor or Death". Here's how it works. With weapons you all will battle each other. One by one you will utter "I quit" or something along those lines and if you do, you're out, and if you step out of bounds you're out and you go sit in the stands. Last team standing wins, Losers face elimination. As for the weapons you'll be fighting with wooden swords, maces, and you're allowed any martial arts." Adam explained.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Rigby: Finally, My skills will be shown to the world._**

**_Sandy: We need to win this challenge. I don't trust Squidward, Puff, or Krabs, and I don't want to get screwed of this money. This could be I chance to really build up my science lab._**

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

The 23 campers were are prepared for battle. Sandy and Spongebob were both in their karate gear, Mordecai and Rigby were in their death kwon do gear, Ed in his loather costume and everyone else had either swords or maces.

"Begin!" Adam announced as the two teams charge at each other. Chowder was going after Kevin as the two were wielding swords. Chowder swung first, but Kevin blocked it. Chowder tried a few more times but Kevin continued to block.

"Can you actually try to hit me?" Kevin mocked him.

"Wasn't try to." Chowder said as Danny cam from behind and puts Kevin in A headlock from behind and applies great pressure.

"Uncle..." Kevin said nearly passing out.

"Kevin is out!" Adam said as Kevin slowly starts to make his way to the stands. Elsewhere Mr. Krabs and Timmy were in A test of strength against one another.

"Give it up shorty." Timmy said

"You can't be talking buck-toothed boy." Mr. Krabs said enraging Timmy.

"WHAT?! Your so dead." Timmy said as he desperately tried to muscle Mr. Krabs to the ground however Mr. Krabs made sure that didn't happen and turned it into an arm-lock.

"Say you give beaver-boy." Mr. Krabs insulted putting more pressure on Timmy's arm until he was saver by Johnny when he swung his mace onto Mr. Krabs's face as Eddy went face first into the mud.

"AHH! Me perfect face! Adam, he should be disqualified." Mr. Krabs yelled.

"Remember this is for 5 million dollars." Adam reminded as Timmy yanks Mr. Krabs's shorts down and Johnny shoves him out of the mud-pit.

"And cry-baby Krabs is out." Adam announced,

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Timmy: That's what you get for calling me Beaver-Boy.**_

_**Mr. Krabs: Just you wait Beaver-Boy. You and your friend are going to pay.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Double D and Ed were in A 2-on-1 handicap with Eddy as Eddy was barely avoiding the two Eds attacks, and now he was caught sword and mace with Double D.

"Ed now!" Double D said as ed attempted to tackle Eddy until Panini and Gorgonzola came in, however their were no match for Ed's strength as he slams the two outside the mud pit.

"Panini and Gorgonzola are out." Adam announce as Ed was celebrating until Mojo Jojo came up from behind him and with great strain shoved Ed out.

"Now Ed's out." Adam announced. Mojo and Eddy then work together and powered Double D down towards the ground and Mojo puts him into a Boston crab.

"I quit! I quit." Double D said as Eddy taps Mojo on the shoulder twice signaling him to release the hold.

"Double D is now out. It's now 8-8 even." Adam said keeping score.

"Thanks for the save Mojo." Eddy said.

"Oh no please. this was only but A small part on Mojo's part." Mojo said as the two were then grabbed by the throats by Mrs. Puff and Danny as the two pushes them out with ease.

"It's now 8-6, and in the lead right now are the Wooden Warriors." Adam said.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Mojo Jojo: Oh well. If we lose then Buttercup goes home. If we win, then I, Mojo Jojo am safe for another week.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Danny was then in another brawl with Buttercup as Buttercup knees Danny in the kiwis and simply walks away from the ghost boy.

"Ouch! That gotta hurt." Blossom said looking at Buttercup's handiwork, high-fiving her sister as Timmy and Johnny looked wide-eyed.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Buttercup: That was too easy!**_

_**Johnny: I feel bad for the dude, but hey better him then me.**_

_**Timmy: Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Sandy and Mordecai were in A battle of skills and Mordecai is surprised that she is keeping up with him.

"Nice moves." Mordecai said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Now watch what this cowgirl can do." Sandy as she monkey-flips Mordecai into the mud for a while. Sandy was about to go for the kill when A ball of mud was sent hurling into her face.

"What the-I can't see a thing." sandy said trying to rub the mud out of her eyes. The culprit was A dirty-handed raccoon. Rigby then bicycle kick of death Sandy in the stomach towards the ground.

"Hey! Don't do that to my friend." Spongebob said chop-blocking and hitting Rigby as he does it for a few times. Rigby then counters back by putting Spongebob in A headlock with a face of embarrassment and anger.

"You think that was funny cheese-head huh? ya hungry, Cheese-head are ya?" Rigby said as he shoveled a hand full of mud and shoved it into Spongebob's mouth as he continued over and over until Spongebob soon had trouble breathing.

"Can't... breath." Spongebob said falling limb.

"Hey Rigby! I think he's had's enough." Adam said a bit concerned as it took Blossom, Danny(who recovered from his hit the the groin.), Ed, and Double D(who the two walked back in the pit to help their friend.) to break the hold. Spongebob fell to the ground barfing and coughing violently.

"Uh...Somebody take Spongebob to the medic tent, cause I'm pretty sure he can't continue." Adam said as Kevin agreed to carrying the sick Sponge away.

"Rigby. It was too far. You need to say your sorry." Blossom said.

"You need to shut up and let me win." Rigby spat back spitting on her as just then Buttercup, Patrick, Sandy, Blossom and Bubbles slammed into the racoon outside of the pit and started to violently attack him.

"HEY! BREAK IT UP!" Adam shouted but to no avail as everyone tried to either help stop the brawl or were too stunned in shocked to even move. Just then Chef Johnson with a gun in his hand and fired a full clip into the now empty mud pit which caught everyone's attention as it then returned back to Adam.

"THAT IT'S! THIS CHALLENGE IS CANCELLED! EVERYONE EXCEPT RIGBY BACK INTO YOUR CABINS NOW! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING OUT FOR DINNER TONIGHT!" Adam roared as everyone except for Rigby in pain spitting out blood and in clear need of medical help as well as Spongebob started to walk away. Just then Mr. Krabs approaches the two bikini bottoms member.

"What in the SAM hill was that?!" Mr. Krabs asked and received a punch square in the jaw from Patrick leaving him on the ground in shock.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Patrick: I'm going to kill that raccoon for hurting my best friend. I don't care what krabs says.**_

_**Blossom(with a dark tone): Rigby, I'm hope you're happy, cause you've just crossed the line.**_

_**Buttercup: I AM GOING TO KILL THAT RACCOON!**_

_**Sandy: Spongebob, I hope you're all right.**_

_**Panini: Rigby seriously crossed the line.**_

_**Bubbles: I WANT HIM GONE! G-O-N-E!**_

_**Chowder: No dinner tonight? Aw.**_

_**Mr. Krabs: Patrick days here are up.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

After nearly 3 hours of being stuck in their cabins Adam voice was audible on the overcomm.

"Attention Campers, please report to the dock of shame now!" Adam ordered as the contestants look over on the docks to see Rigby and Spongebob on the boat of losers as Rigby is covered in sever looking bruises.

"Listen up! Due to event that transpired earlier today. Spongebob will attending a medical hospital for respiratory issues and Rigby is going to the hospital also for cracked ribs and sprained bones. They're not leaving the island for good, However the producers have reviewed tapes and once Rigby is healed he will be punished for his actions. That's all I'm explaining so far. Just rest up and there will be no elimination tonight." Adam announced as the boat of took off and Adam faced the cameras.

"You know I'm too stressed out for the outro, just tune in next time on Ultimate Cartoon Island." Adam said as the show closes.


	8. Week 7: Slam-Dunk!

Last week on Ultimate Cartoon Island, I'd originally planned an extreme mud wrestling/gladiator battle challenge, but Rigby near choked out Spongebob and then got the crap beat out of him. What things will unfold this week? Find out right now on Ultimate Cartoon Island!

* * *

Week 7: Slam-Dunk!

It's been 1 week since the last challenge and the campers were still trying to get pass the events of last week. Chowder and the rest of the wooden Warriors(minus Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mrs. Puff and Mr. Krabs) were consulting A sad Bubbles by the steps of their cabin

"i can't believe that Rigby choked out Spongebob." Double d said winching at the thought.

"I can't believe that Rigby spat on my sister." Bubbles said

"I can't believe it's not buttered toast." Ed said referring to his toast, but eating it anyway the rest of the team looks at him weirdly. (I just had to make that joke!)

"But you, Blossom, Buttercup, Sandy and Patrick beat the snot out of him and sent him to the hospital." Danny said.

"That's why I'm sad and ashamed at myself." Bubbles said as she had A guilty look on her face.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Danny: I thought it was funny.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Don't worry Bubbles, I'm sure Spongebob will be alright, and I'll make sure Rigby gets what's coming for him soon." Chowder promised holding Bubbles hand.

"Thanks, C-chowder." Bubbles said blushing

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Bubbles: I can't believe Chowder hold my hand!(high-pitch squeal)**_

_**Chowder: I'm feel way more comfortable with Bubbles than I ever did with Panini.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Meanwhile over on the beach Sandy and Patrick was away from their other 3 "alliance" members relaxing. Patrick was laying on A rock sunbathing wearing A pair of sunglasses while Sandy was digging several holes in the sand.

"Hey Sandy, whatcha doing?" Patrick asked. Elsewhere in the world, A young Mexican-Jewish girl wearing a white and pink dress and A pink bow(Isabella) felt a disturbance in the force feeling that her catchphrase was been used.

"I'm looking for an Idol, Patrick. It just might be helpful to us." Sandy explained not looking up from her digging. After searching in A few more holes Sandy finds A small treasure chest and opens it up to find A marshmallow idol, Chef Johnson idol and A Adam Idol.

"YEE-HA! I've hit the jack-pot!" Sandy cheered. Meanwhile hiding behind A rock was Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Mrs. Puff as they watch Sandy unearth her Idols.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Mr. Krabs: Those 2 are dead!(punches A hole through the outhouse)**_

_**Chef Johnson(fixing the hole): Damn campers... breaking stuff**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Meanwhile over by the docks A boat was approaching the island and standing on the docks waiting to greet the passengers was Chef Johnson and Adam, Adam pulls out his bullhorn and points its towards the camp.

"Attention Campers, please report to the dock of shame for news and for info about today's challenge." Adam said as it didn't take long for them to arrive. "Listen up before we start our challenge we need to bring back two people who got hurt last week, Welcome back Rigby and Spongebob." Adam said as Spongebob was walking down the ramp to cheers as he joins his team, while Rigby limped down the ramp towards his team who wasn't eager at all.

"Hey guys, it's great to be back." Spongebob said as the Wooden Warriors welcoms him with cheers while over on the terrible terracotta side was quiet and tense.

"Rigby, is there something you like to say to your team?" Adam hinted.

"I am going to kill you two." Rigby said pointing towards Blossom and Buttercup who look a little intimated.

"Love the drama, hate the attitude., Anyway follow me down to the beach for this week's reward/elimination." Adam said as they did. While walking Muscle Man pulled Rigby back to talk.

"What do you want?" Rigby asked

"Do you want to far in this game and prove those guys wrong?" Muscle man asked.

"Heck yeah" Rigby replied.

"Then just listen to me from here on out, and we'll split the prize 50/50. Deal?" Muscle Man proposed.

"Deal." Rigby agreed shaking Muscle Man's extending hand.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Muscle Man: I'll just scored myself an alliance.**_

_**Rigby: Bulls*** to that, I'm not splitting the money with him. But I'll ride this "alliance" thing for A while. When we hit the merge, I'll drop him cold.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

The campers now found themselves out by a beach-made basketball court with two bleachers of the left and right side and A referee's tower where Chef Johnson(who was now wearing a black and white striped shirt and black pants with A black belt and black shoes) took his place.

"As you might as realize, This week challenge is A game of basketball." Adam said attempting to spin A basketball on his finger but failing earn chuckles from the group. "Here's the rules, You all play up to 10 points. First team to do so win rewards, while the losers go to elimination and receive punishment. Anything goes. Terrible Terracotta, since you have A 1 player extra you have to sit someone this challenge." Adam explained.

"So who's gonna sit out?" Eddy asked.

"First, who's actually good at basketball?" Blossom asked as she, Buttercup, Rigby, Muscle Man and Mordecai raises their hands. Panini is appalled at this.

"There's no way Rigby's playing!" Panini shouted

"What! Why? I'm seriously good." Rigby rebutted

"I agree with Panini, you choked out poor Spongebob and you spited on my face." Blossom said

"Whoa, bros! Just trust me and Mordecai when we say he's really good at basketball and he could be A great help." Muscle Man said as Mordecai nodded.

"My answer is still no." Blossom said flatly when suddenly she kicked Rigby in his "raccoon" and Buttercup then followed by punching him in the jaw and dragging him to the bleachers.

"Rigby's sitting out!" Buttercup shouted as no one else decided to defend the raccoon.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Rigby(groaning in pain): Not...cool**_

_**Muscle Man: They're making A serious mistake!**_

_**Blossom/Buttercup: That's for last week, you dirty raccoon!**_

_**Panini: I hope that'll teach him.**_

_**Muscle Man: I now know who my first target's gonna be.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

The 22 players took their place, an intern stood in the middle of the court and threw the ball up. Mordecai, being the tallest out of everyone was first to grab the ball first. He shoved his back into Squidward and quickly passed it to Johnny who then passed to Gorgonzola. He attempted to pass to Mordecai again, but Buttercup stole the ball from her own teammate and rushed down the court. She knees Mr. Krabs in the gut on purpose and made the first basket of the game.

Wooden Warriors: 0

Terrible Terracotta: 2

"Hey green-girl, We had the ball!" Gorgonzola said.

"And i made the point." Buttercup said getting into Gorgonzola's face. Meanwhile Ed who now had the ball was charging his way down the court slamming his way. He batter-rammed his way through most of the other team and when he faced off against Mordecai he passed to Double D who was waiting and made the basket.

Wooden Warriors: 2

Terrible Terracotta: 2

Timmy had the ball for his team until he was double teamed by Squidward and Danny. Squidward with his extra arms managed to steal the ball and get it down court but Mordecai stole it back and ran down at super speed and dunked the ball into the basket.

Wooden Warriors: 2

Terrible Terracotta: 4

Chowder had the ball for his team and Buttercup was staring the fat bear/cat/hippo thing down. Chowder stared the girl down when suddenly he got an idea. He bounces the ball up high and bumps buttercup down and passes it to Spongebob who shoots it in.

Wooden Warriors: 4

Terrible Terracotta: 4

Buttercup enraged by this snatched the ball from Mordecai and stormed down the court until she was tripped by Mr. Krabs as he throws it to Mrs. Puff and makes it in.

Wooden Warriors: 6

Terrible Terracotta: 4

"Ah Come on, Adam! That was clearly A foul." Buttercup roared at the host.

"It's A street rules game, There are no rules." Adam said.

-Confessional Cam(s) -

_**Buttercup: If that's how Krabs want's to play, then bring it on.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Time out, Time out." Muscle Man said as Chef Johnson blew his whistle accepting the call. "Buttercup, stand in the back and the guard the basket." Muscle Man ordered.

"WHAT?!" Buttercup roared.

"You're being A complete tool in this game. Just leave it to the rest of us." Muscle Man said as the whistle blew again resuming the game. Double D attempted to throw the shot in, but Mordecai jumped to great height and at high-speed dribbled the ball the down and slammed the ball in.

Wooden Warriors: 6

Terrible Terracotta: 6

Danny had the ball and his his ghost powers to phase through everyone and floated high enough to drop the ball in the basket.

Wooden Warriors: 8

Terrible Terracotta: 6

"One more point until the Wooden Warriors win." Adam announced.

Kevin performed the same attempt until he was blocked by Chowder, Ed and Sandy. He simply smiles as he throws it to Eddy who throws it up and Muscle Man slammed it in with great strength it nearly broke the basket.

Wooden Warriors: 8

Terrible Terracotta: 8

"One more point until the Terrible Terracotta win." Adam announced again.

"Come on guys, give me the ball, please." Buttercup begged.

"Well-" Blossom was saying.

"NO WAY! You being team leader is a seriously terrible idea." Muscle Man said as several others agree.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Blossom: I'm A great leader, and I'll prove it.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

The final play was a back and forth challenge as it was passed, stole, and shoot at the basket several times. Muscle Man was thrown to the ground as the ball rolled towards Buttercup's feet. With great rage she slammed everyone, teammate and enemy alike until she crosses Chowder who successfully stole the ball.

"I've seen you with my sister around camp. Why she would fall for A fat ugly person like you I'll never know." Buttercup mocked. With that chowder's raged burst forth as it gave him the power to slam-dunked the ball in the basket and fall right on top of Buttercup.

Final Score

Wooden Warriors: 10

Terrible Terracotta: 8

"The Wooden Warriors win!" Adam announced as The Wooden Warriors ran off to celebrate and Rigby walked towards to his team.

"Like I said, should've let me play." Rigby said as he was about to walk away until he was stop.

"Please, how would you change the outcome of that game?" Blossom asked. Rigby took the ball off the ground and tossed it to Muscle Man who throws it up as Rigby catches it during A back flip and makes the basket. The two then walks off leaving their team stunned.

"Awkward." Adam said watching what just transpires. Meanwhile back the cabins The Wooden Warriors(minus Mr. Krabs and Squidward) were partying thanks to supplies left by the interns which includes chips, pop, and A stereo.

"Yee-haw, This party is off the charts." Sandy said as Chowder was dancing with Bubbles.

"Sorry my sister was being such A jerk to you, Chowder." Bubbles said.

"It's OK. I'm just glad we'll still be together for A while." Chowder said as Danny, Ed, Spongebob and Patrick were watching on.

"10 bucks and A entire week of doing dishes says they get together by the end of the season." Spongebob betted.

"You're on." Danny said accepting as the other two are. Inside the females washrooms Panini and Buttercup were cleaning up after A harsh defeat.

"Hey Panini you got any more soap?" Buttercup asked

"Still can't get Chowder's "scent" off?" Panini asked handing her the soap.

"All i can smell is his butt. How are you taking it anyway?" Buttercup replied.

"Taking what?" Panini asked.

"Chowder and my sister being together." Buttercup replied hiding a grin from her.

"Oh no she doesn't. No one is taking my man away from me." Panini said storming out of the washroom. Meanwhile Blossom was alone in the hoods until she was approach by until unwanted company.

"What do you two want?" Blossom asked.

"Easy bro we just come here to give you an offer. We were thinking on voting for Timmy. So why don't you get your sister and Panini to join us. With us 5 we'll get him out for sure." Muscle Man proposed.

"Why should I believe you?" Blossom asked.

"Suit yourself." Muscle Man said as he and Rigby walks away leaving Blossom to think.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Muscle Man: I've done the math. If we vote for Timmy, then it's 5-4. But If we vote for Buttercup, It's 3-6. With just 2 spare votes from Kevin and Eddy. either way Timmy or Buttercup goes home. I'm A genius._**

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

-Elimination Ceremony #4-

The Terrible Terracotta walk in some looking confident while other looked worried and Adam walks in with the sliver with only 11 marshmallows.

"Welcome Losers. I have 12 sitting before me but only 11 marshmallows for the one that go on to the next week of the competition. With that let's get started. Johnny." Adam said.

"Sweet." Johnny said taking his marshmallow.

"Kevin, Eddy and Mordecai." Adam said as the 3 take their marshmallows leaving 7 left.

"Blossom." Adam said as the girl takes A big sigh of relief.

"Mojo and Panini." Adam said as the t take their marshmallows leaving Timmy, Buttercup, Rigby and Gorgonzola.

"Gorgonzola and Rigby." Adam said as the took their marshmallows leaving 1 left.

"You both receive votes tonight, but the one going home tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Buttercup." With that Adam throws the last marshmallow to Gorgonzola leaving Buttercup enraged.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU GUYS VOTE OUT ME?! I'M THE MOST ATHLETIC PERSON ON THIS TEAM!" Buttercup roared. With that Chef and 2 bulky interns walks up and takes the power-puff to the both of losers. Blossom was enraged and she ran from the ceremony with tears running down her face.

"As for punishment you guys will be served leftovers for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next week." Adam declared as he turns to the cameras. "So much drama this week. Stay tuned for the next episode of Ultimate...Cartoon...Island!" Adam yelled ending the show.

* * *

Votes

Timmy - Blossom, Buttercup, Panini(3)

Buttercup - Mojo Jojo, Timmy, Johnny, Gorgonzola, Kevin, Eddy, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man(9)

Eliminated

26th - Mung Daal

25th - Jimmy

24th - Schnitzel

23rd - Buttercup


	9. Aftermath Special 2: The game continues

A/N: Hey guys before I start this chapter I would like to point out that I'll placed A new Poll on my profile page which basically asks "Which story should I focus on the most?" I would really appreciate it if you would vote, I really would like the feedback.

Anyway let's start's this show.

* * *

Aftermath Special - Aftermath II

A black screen with music plays as the letters "U", "C", and "I" appears and under them was the word -AFTERMATH-. The cameras then plays A few lines/scenes from earlier episodes.

"Welcome to Ultimate Cartoon Island!" Adam said from Episode 1.

"You know who else we should keep our eyes out for? MY MOM!" Muscle Man said from Episode 6. The scene of Rigby being beat-down by 5 other people then plays from Episode 7.

"Yee-Haw! I've hit the jackpot!" Sandy cheered from Episode 8. The cameras then shows Buttercup being restrained by Chef and 2 other interns and placed on the boat of losers. The cameras again open on the studio set from Episode 5 as Mung Daal and Jimmy sat on the right of the stage and Adam sat in the middle.

"Welcome back to Ultimate cartoon Island Aftermath. It's been 4 episodes since the last segment . Alliances were forged, 2 people were sent off the island for medical treatment, and another 2 were eliminated from the game, and we also have suprising fan favorite cry-baby Jimmy and child beating cheater Mung Daal serving as our Peanut Gallery." Adam said as the cameras pan to the right as Jimmy who was embarassing from his introducion and Mung Daal who grunted angrily to his introduction were onscreen.

"Let's introduce our first guest. From Marzipan City, He's A "real" rock-solid player. Please welcome Schnitzel!" Adam said as Schnitzel waves to the audience comes onstage and takes A seat.

"How ya been, My man?" Adam asked fist-bumping the rock monster.

"I've been better." Schnitzel said with the help of the cameras.

"A couple questions. 1st, How was your time on the island for you?" Adam asked.

"It was pretty good, but the way everyone was acting towards one another kinda made it stressful. So I'm glad I was voted off." Schnitzel answered.

"You mean like how Mr. Krabs was trying order everyone of the Wooden Warriors?" Adam asks as he nodded yes to. "Another question, How do you think your elimination went by the way I mean as do you feel cheated out of winning?" Adam asks.

"Nah I feel good. I guess they voted for me because I'm clever and strong." Schnitzel responded.

"All right, Now I'm going to let our Peanut Gallery ask you 1 question each, Starting with Jimmy." Adam asks as Jimmy stands up.

"If you were to pick one person to win, who would it be?" Jimmy asks.

"Probably Chowder." Schnitzel answers shrugging his shoulders. Jimmy sits down as Mung stands up ready to deliver his question.

"Why did you have to lose, Schnitzel?! Now I'm only left pinning my hopes on Chowder. If he loses, Do you know what Truffles will do to me?" Mung asks in A frighten tone rocking back and forth in A feral position.

"Well, It's not my fault you keep flirting with everyone woman you meet." Schnitzel answers.

"It's not my fault. Keeping this temple of A body hidden is unfair to the world. Come on, Just take A look at this chest." Mung Daal said as he removes his apron and shirt as all the females in the audience either screams in horror, passes out, or barfs in disgust.

"Uh Mung buddy, Please put some clothes on. You're scaring our studio audience." Adam asks using his hands to cover his eyes as Mung steps behind the couch to start covering his body.

"All right, Now before we introduce next guest. Let's review what happened the episode before her dismissal." Adam said as A flat screen comes down from up top of him. The challenge from Episode 7 is now being played as the audience gasps in horror as Rigby was shoveling handfuls of mud into Spongebob's mouth, him spitting on Blossom and then being severely attacked by Patrick, Sandy, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

"I know horrific. Now let me explain some things before we move on. Here on Ultimate Cartoon Island, there's A rule where it says "If A competitor is to be injured during the season, They have 1 week to be checked by off-island doctors and be deemed to be medically clear to continue competing. If they are not, then there are forced to leave the island and quit their running for the money. The rules also state if A competitor becomes to violent and severely injury someone, they are disqualified and removed from the island, However the producers has decide to give Rigby another chance, However if he gets too violent again, he will be disqualified!" Adam read to the audience who cheers from this announcement. "Now it's time to bring out our next guest. From the City of Townsville, Power-Puff Girl, Buttercup!" Adam said as the green member of the Power-Puff Girls walks onstage and takes A seat next to Schnitzel who she fist-bumps. "How ya been, Buttercup?" Adam asks.

"Like you care." Buttercup replied.

"I see you had that "special" talk with Professor Utomium, huh?" Adam again asks.

"Thanks to you and the cruddy show, I'm grounded for A month." Buttercup explained.

"All right, now let's get to the questions. How was your time on the island?" Adam asked.

"Easy, It sucked. I lost A physical sport challenge against Chowder." Buttercup recapped.

"Well you weren't exactly the nicest person around as of late." Jimmy said.

"That's not true." Buttercup roared at him scaring him extremely as he hid behind Adam.

"And that right there was A lie. You've kicked Danny in the kiwi's multiple times, you and 4 others beat rigby to A pulp even though he had it coming, and you verbally assaulted Chowder about his crush on your sister." Adam recapped.

"Ok ok, So Maybe I'm not the nicest person around." Buttercup admitted.

"But before you left, you managed to stir the pot telling Panini and Bubbles and Chowder." Adam said.

"Yep. That'll teach that fat idiot to beat me at my own game." Buttercup said as Mung steps from behind the couch fully clothed. "HEY! YOU'RE THE OLD CREEP TO TRIED TO HIT MY SISTER!" Buttercup roared as Mung screamed running backstage as the sounds of objects falling could be heard.

"That's all the time we have tonight. Tune in next time of the next segment of Ultimate...Cartoon...Island...Aftermath." Adam closed out as he, Schnitzel, and Jimmy ran backstage to break up the fight.


	10. Week 8 - Campers got Talent

"Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, We put our players skills to the test in A classic game of basketball. Despite her super-strength and previous athletic performances, Buttercup sucked lemon in the challenge and was eliminated from the competition. 22 are left, How much farther will we be able to push our contestants this week before they crack? Find out right now on Ultimate...Cartoon...Island!"

* * *

Week 7 - Campers got Talent

It's been 1 week since Buttercup left the island, and currently Mrs. Puff and Squidward were full of boredom watching Mr. Krabs pacing in the sands of the beach.

"Mr. Krabs, what could you be possibly thinking about?" Mrs. Puff asked.

"I've been trying to think of an idea to eliminate A player on our team." Mr. Krabs said momentarily stopping in his pacing.

"Who? Chowder?" Mrs. Puff asked.

"No." Mr. Krabs replied.

"Danny?" Squidward now asked.

"No." Mr. Krabs replied again getting a bit annoyed.

"Bubbles?" Mrs. Puff asked again.

"What? No! It's Patrick!" Mr. Krabs yelled as the two who were completely stunned. "Two weeks ago, That pink slob punched me square in the jaw. It's time for him to go." Mr. Krabs explained.

-Co0nfessional Cam(s)-

_**Squidward: Finally! This is the excuse I need to possibly play my Adam Idol.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Eugene, just leave it to me. I'll get that pink sucker off this island." Squidward offered extending his hand.

"I don't know how you'll pull it off, but I'll give ya A chance." Mr. Krabs said accepting the handshake. Time elapsed as Adam was stand in front of the campers.

"All right campers, This week's challenge is simple. A Talent show." Adam informed as the campers for their first time looked pleased. "Here's the deal. Each will have 3 performers and the highest each performer can make is 20 points. The team with the highest score wins and the losers go to elimination. you have until sunset to pick your candidates. Good luck." Adam said as the two team went to find any talents.

"All right maggots. What kind of talents do you all got?" Mr. Krabs asking standing in front of the Wooden Warriors as they decided to practice by their cabin.

"I can perform A magic show with the help of science." Double d said.

"I guess that could work." Mr. Krabs said taking a mental note of his suggestion. "Anyone else?" he asked again.

"I guess I could amazed everyone again with my clarinet solo." Squidward said blowing A few notes.

"We still need 1 more person." Mr. Krabs said.

"I can eat over 50 kinds of food in under A minute." Chowder said.

"We're trying to amazed the judges, not make them sick to their stomachs, you bottomless pit." Mr. Krabs said as Chowder dropped his head in disappointed.

"Eugene, that was rude." Sandy said.

"We're trying to bring out talent. Not to see how much food he can scarfed down his throat. Anyone else?" Mr. Krabs asked. Meanwhile with the Terrible Terracottas, they were showing their talents as Blossom was up next.

"Watch this." Blossom said as she used her ice breath to create A large block of ice.

"Wow." Timmy said out of boredom. Just then Blossom charges at the block and she power-punches it with great force it reshaped itself into a craving of Blossom posing.

"That's 1 person, Anyone else?" Mojo asked.

"I know how to rock out on A electric guitar." Timmy said as he pulls out A white guitar with A star at the top.

"That's pretty cool." Johnny said high-fiving Timmy.

"We still need 1 more act." Mojo reminded.

"I can always do my stand-up comedy." Muscle Man said holding up A mike.

Confessional Cam(s)

_**Mojo Jojo: This is hopeless.**_

_**Blossom: I going to get my revenge of Muscle Man and the rest of those boys for voting out my sister. But first I need to make sure we win this week.**_

_**Panini: I am not losing my Chowder to some bubble brain. **_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Back with the Wooden Warriors Bubbles decided to perform an opera show along with Double D's magic act and Squidward's Clarinet playing.

"All right, So it's Sock-boy's magic show, Squidward's clarinet recital, and blue girl's opera." Mr. Krabs reminded.

"Maybe we should take A break?" Squidward suggested as everyone(except for Mr. Krabs and Sandy) went back into their own cabins.

I just hope we don't lose this time." Sandy said when just then A scream is heard from the boys cabin as Chowder comes running out and crying holding A two pieces of A wooden spoon.

"What happened to him?" Mr. Krabs asked Danny who was walking out holding something in his hand lokking quite peethed himself.

"Someone broke his wooden spoon and my DS." Danny explained angrily holding the broken gaming system.

"Who would do such A thing?" Sandy asks in concern looking at the crying Chowder.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Squidward: All according to plan. Now to make sure we lose tonight.(picks up A baseball bat.)**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

After A few hours night has fallen and the cameras shows A set up stage and below it is A judges table where Adam and Chef Johnson were sitting and 2 different risers for the 2 teams.

"Welcome all to the Ultimate Cartoon Island Talent Show. Remember each performer can be given up to A score of 20 and after all 3 from each team has been scored the team with the best score out of 60 will win. Now up first for the Wooden Warriors, Double D and his magic show." Adam introduced as the curtains opens to reveal Double D with A fake saw in hand and Ed inside A box.

"For this trick I am going to cut my friend in half using not this saw but with A laser light show." Double D said as he holds up A small pen as he pushes A button and it unleashes A enchanting purple color laser. Double D then holds the laser close to the box and then goes to cut the box and once he's done he open the box to show that Ed is completely unharmed.

"I thought you had 3 act for us." Adam questioned

"Well, you see some of my equipment were broken so I only had enough to make this act." Double d explained.

"Nice job. That's A 4 for me." Adam said.

"Meh. I say A 7." Chef Johnson said

"Up next is Blossom's Ice sculpture act." Adam said as Blossom pulls A large glass box full of water onstage with A tube connecting to the box.

"Watch this!" Blossom said as she blows into the tube as the water freeze completely solid. She then flies up high and flies straight down and power-punches the block and it breaks into A statue of Adam and Chef Johnson.

"Nice, 10 for me." Adam said.

"That A 10 for me as well." Chef Johnson said.

"So after the first round The Terrible Terracotta leads with 20 points to The Wooden Warriors 11 points. Up next is Squidward clarinet recital." Adam said as Squidward walks out with his clarinet in hand. He then started to play A song and finished 5 minutes later.

"I guess that was alright, 8." Adam said.

"I give ya an 6." Chef said

"Up next is Timmy's Electric guitar playing." Adam said Timmy came out with the guitar. He then plays for 5 minutes and then waits for judgement.

"That's A 9 right there. Chef?" Adam said as he turns to his partner.

"He killed that song. Straight 10!" Chef Johnson said.

"Timmy earns A near perfect score. Its now 25 points for the Wooden Warriors and 39 points for the Terrible Terracotta. Last act is Bubbles." Adam said as Bubbles comes out and began singing. Meanwhile A few minutes away from the talent show Panini was next to a make-shift catapult filled with ice-cold water balloons.

"This will teach that loser to steal my Chowder." Panini said to herself as she releases the catapult as the water balloons flew through the air and hit its target, Bubbles causing her to stop mid-performance.

"Why did you stop?" Adam asked annoyed.

"I just got hit with like 50 water balloons. I can't like this." Bubbles retorted

"All right then, You're disqualified, So even with doing the last act, The winners are the Terrible Terracottas." Adam said as the Terrible Terracottas all erupted with cheers.

"As for you losers. Meet me at the Elimination Ceremony." Adam said. Back at the Warriors cabin, Everyone was still depressed over their loss.

"As much I hate to say this but I'm voting for Bubbles." Double D said.

"WHAT?!" Chowder asked in shock.

"Sorry Chowder, but she's the biggest reason we lost today." Spongebob said as he took A seat on Patrick's bed and heard a loud crunch. He lifts the covers to reveal pieces of wood, glass and metal.

"Patrick, what are these?" Spongebob asked his friend.

"Allow me." Double D said as he pulls out his magnifying glass. After taking A few seconds to examine it, he gasps in horror.

"What is it Double D?" Ed asked.

"Well it seems that these wooden shavings originated from A cooking spoon, the glass from beakers and the metal comes from A gaming system, more specially, A Nintendo DS." Double D said as everone gasped expect for Ed.

"I don't get it." Ed said.

"It means that the person who broke our stuff was Patrick." Danny said as he and Chowder shot death glares at Patrick.

"Hey, I am not A thief." Patrick said.

"The proof doesn't lie, pinky. You are so done." Danny said storming out of the cabin. Meanwhile Mr. Krabs was smiling to Squidward.

-Elimination Ceremony #5-

The air was thick as Adam walks in with the tray now holding 10 marshmallows.

"Welcome back guys. Now I tallied up the results, Since you know how this process goes, will just cut to the chase. Squidward." Adam said as Squidward received his marshmallow first.

"Ed, Danny, Mrs. Puff and Sandy, your're next." Adam said as the 4 take their marshmallows leaving 4 left.

"Spongebob, Krabs and Chowder." Adam said as the 3 take their marshmallows leaving Double D, Patrick and Bubbles.

"Patrick, Double D, and Bubbles, You're all here for reasons known. Double D &amp; Bubbles, you're here tonight because you both perform poorly today. Pretty good reason to send you home. Patrick, you're here because you have been linked to A crime of destruction of teammates property. Another good reason to send you home." Adam recapped

"I'm telling you guys, Patrick's innocent." Spongebob said.

"Quiet, boy." Mr. Krabs ordered.

"Anyway the person going home tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Patrick" Adam said as he tosses the last 2 towards Bubbles and Double D leaving Patrick upset.

"Patrick, your time here is up." Adam said as Patrick stood up and enter the boat of losers and left. "Have A nice sleep tonight, you're gonna need it for next week." Adam said.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Chowder: I'm glad Bubbles didn't get eliminated, and I got revenge for my cooking spoon. Everything's back to the way it is.**_

_**Bubbles: I really dodged A bullet there.**_

_**Double D: My word, That really was dramatic.**_

_**Mr. Krabs: I gotta hand it to Squidward, he's good.**_

_**Spongebob: Don't worry Patrick, I'll find out who framed you.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

* * *

Votes

Bubbles - Sandy, Spongebob, Patrick(3)

Patrick - Chowder, Bubbles, Double D, Ed, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Danny(8)

Eliminated

26th - Mung Daal

25th - Jimmy

24th - Schnitzel

23rd - Buttercup

22nd - Patrick


	11. Week 9: Too Spicy

Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, Our teams struggled to find any talents. Panini thinks Bubbles is stealing Chowder and begun her revenge streak on her, and Squidward plotted against, and managed to make Patrick the 5th person to leave the game. Who's going to crack under pressure this week? Find out right now on Ultimate...Cartoon...Island.

* * *

Week 9 - Too Spicy

It's been 1 week since Patrick left the island and the remaining 21 contestants were all enjoying breakfast. Meanwhile Spongebob has nearly separated himself from the Wooden Warriors as he was looking over A notebook in his hands.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Danny asked.

"He's still upset about Patrick, and he vows to find out who "framed" Patrick. Squidward answered putting air quotes on the word framed.

"He was framed! I'll prove it! You'll see!" Spongebob shouted

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Squidward: Like I said at the beginning of the show Patrick, you wouldn't last 5 challenges.(laughs)**_

_**Mr. Krabs(holding A list): Let's see I've helped eliminate the blue chef, that annoying little curly boy, the rock monster and Patrick. I'm on A roll, baby! But now I need to find A new target.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Don't worry, Spongebob! I'll help ya find out who framed Patrick." Sandy assured.

"Thanks, Sandy." Spongebob said hugging his friend.

"That's what you 2 think." Mr. Krabs said in his head. Meanwhile over at the Terrible Terracotta table, Everything so far is all right and dandy for the moment as Panini notices Blossom in very deep thoughts.

"Whatcha thinking about Blossom?" Panini asked.

"I'm worried about my sister." Blossom said.

"Bubbles, right?" Panini asked as Blossom nods yes.

"I think if she gets too close to Chowder, something bad is going to happen to her." Blossom explains.

"W-w-what makes you say that?" Panini asked a bit nervous of her actions last week during the talent show as she quickly walks away from the conversation.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Panini:(sighs) As much as I cherish my friendship with Blossom, I am not going to stop targeting Bubbles. Boyfriend stealing is wrong.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

As she walks out, Mr. Krabs peers his head from behind the confessional cam.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Mr. Krabs: Time to get to work.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Meanwhile back at the mess hall, Rigby was completely bored out of his mind was playing with 2 spoons as if they were drums.

"Can you stop?" Gorgonzola asked annoyed as Rigby just kept going. Feeling disrespected Gorgonzola throw A fork at him, however Muscle Man grabs it from the air before it hits Rigby.

"Hey Rigby, chill out for A minute." Muscle man asked as Rigby complies.

"What's your damage?" Timmy asked.

"I don't take order from losers," Rigby said. Completely enraged by this Timmy grabs an empty plate and tosses it like A discus. However do to his poor aim it missed Rigby completely and struck A rather large wooden painting on top of the kitchen door. Hearing the noise Chef Johnson slammed the door opened.

"What with all the ruckus?" Chef asked when the painting fell on his head knocking him out. Just then Adam walks in.

"Hello- CHEF!" Adam yells in worry as he whistles and 2 interns came in and took Chef to the infirmary tent as Adam looks towards the campers. What happened in here?" he asks.

"Timmy was being a turd bag and threw A plate." Muscle man said.

"What?!" Timmy yells in disapproval.

"I don't care who started it. Just meet me at the back of the kitchen outside for your challenge." Adam ordered as the cameras flashed to the outside of the kitchen. "All right as some of you might guess, This weeks challenge is going to test you skills in the kitchen. Your score will be tested on 4 things. Serving, Cooking, Cleaning, and Drinks. You will be serving me, Chef Johnson and all of our interns, Winners get immunity, losers go to elimination." Adam explained.

"What are we supposed to work with?" Mr. Krabs asked as Adam snaps his fingers and A truck being driven by dolphin back-up from the ocean with an truck full of different food.

"FOOD!" Chowder yelled as he charged towards the truck until Ed managed to hold him back.

"Sorry chubby-buddy." Ed said putting him down.

"All right, what are we going to make?" Squidward ask his team.

"Krabby Patties" Spongebob said.

"No" Squidward said quickly crushing his idea.

"What about some mevil eggs" Chowder asked.

"I guess that could work." Sandy said.

"Me and Ed could make pizza." Double D added.

"PIZZA! YUM,YUM,YUM!" Ed shouted

"But what about krabby patties?" Spongebob asked.

"I already said no, you nuisance." Squidward yelled.

"Hey, It was just A suggestion." Bubbles added.

"This idiot lives and breathes krabby patties. I'm pretty if he had A kid he'll name it krabby patty jr." Squidward added as Spomgebob looked down.

"Calm down, Everyone let's just take A vote. All in favor of Spongebob's idea.." Danny suggested as Bubbles, Ed, Double D, Chowder, and Sandy raises their hands. "It settled." Danny said as Spongebob squealed in glee.

"All right, but Spongebob will have to make all the krabby patties by himself." Mr. Krabs said.

"I accept." Spongebob said pulling out his spatula and rushing into the kitchen.

"What about drinks?" Bubbles asked.

""How about some orange soda?" Sandy suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Let's head in." Danny said as the Wooden Warriors entered the kitchen with their supplies. Meanwhile over with the Terrible Terracottas..

"Anyone knows how to cook?" Blossom asked in the team huddle.

"Me and Rigby know how to make hot dogs." Mordeai said hi-fiving Rigby.

"I could make some cookies." Blossom added

"I could whip up A batch of lemonade." Johnny said as the 2 teams enters the kitchen with their necessary materials. as they walk in they noticed a timer on the top of the kitchen that reads 4 hours.

"Let the cook-off begin!" Adam shouted from the outside as the timer began to count down. 2 hours later Chowder was working on his mevil eggs along with Bubbles, Ed and Double D were working together on their Pizzas, and Spongebob was single-handly preparing krabby patties at a rapid pace already making 2 baker dozen of krabby patties.

"Um, Spongebob? I think you've made enough." Chowder said as the others agree. As Spongebob was walking he bumped right into Mrs. Puff who was carying A boiling pot of water, spilling it over her as A result.

"Oh, Sorry -"

"WATCH WERE YOUR GOING, YOU YELLOW IDIOT!" Mrs. Puff roared as she stomps out of the kitchen as Squidward follows her.

"Mrs. Puff, are you ok?" Squidward asked.

"Squidward, If I am the one to leave this island next, I need to finally get my hands on the maniac or someone close to him." Mrs. Puff said seething in anger.

"You have my word." Squidward said extending his hand as Mrs. Puff accepts it. 30 minutes left in the challenge the 2 teams were preparing their food on dishes. For the Wooden Warriors, each of their plates contains A slice of pizza, 3 mevil eggs, A karbby patty and orange soda. for the Terrible Terracottas their plates contain A hot dog, cookies and lemonade. Now what was left was serving and clean up.

"Squidward, I need you to go out there are serve the food." Sandy ordered.

"What?!" Squidward said until he was handed A hook by Mrs. Puff.

"Hook on to squarepants's pants as you walk out." Mrs. Puff whispered.

"Sure. I be happy to do it, Sandy." Squidward said as he did what Mrs. Puff asked.

"Kevin, go serve tables, we handle the cleaning." Blossom said.

"Sure thing." Kevin said as Adam, Chef Johnson(who now has his right arm in A cast), and all of the interns were relaxing and enjoying the food expect for one.

"Yo, who made these sandwitches?" A intern asks out as Spongebob walks out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Yes sir, is there any problem?" Spongebob asked saulting the intern.

"This sandwitch is soggy." The intern said holding up the wet sandwitch.

"OH! Oh, I am so sorry." Spongebob said. Meanwhile from the kitchen Mrs. Puff was holding on to A rope.

"Revenge Time, Spongebob!" Mrs. Puff yells as she yanks the rope, but nothing happens. Meanwhile Sandy overhears this.

"What are you doing?" Sandy asks.

"Move it, Squirrel girl." Mrs. Puff shouts pushing Sandy, continuously pulling the ropes.

"Oh that's it." Sandy seeths as the two started to brawl. Back to the tables, Spongebob was still talking to the intern until they heard the sound of the brawl, they all rush to the kitchen to see Sandy and Mrs. Puff beaten, and in tattered clothes. Sandy was holding the right side of her face from A scratch. Pieces of plates were all over the floor. Meanwhile the Terrible Terracottas side off the kitchen was completley spotless.

"Well, Our dinner will be finished later guys." Adam said as all the interns groaned and left the mess hall. "Anyway let me make this simple. Wooden Warriors...loser, elimination tonight. Terrible Terracotta...winners." Adam said as all of the wooden warriors shot death glares at the 2 females.

-Elimination Ceremony #6-

The ceremony were quite quick as only 2 people recieve votes. Sandy and Mrs. Puff.

"Well, This is the final marshmallow of the night. Sandy, Puff, whichever one of you don't recieve A marshmallow must return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the island. And the other will be sentence to clean-up duty for the next 2 weeks." Adam explained as their eyes widens."The final Marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sandy" Adam said tossing the marshmallow to Sandy as Mrs. Puff just growls and stands up and walks away. Meanwhile Sandy walks towards the mess hall.

"The rest of you are safe...for Terrible Terracotta now lead with 11 to the Wooden Warriors 9. Will they be able to turn their luck around? Find out next time on Ultimate Cartoon Island" Adam said closing the show.

* * *

Votes

Mrs. Puff - Spongebob, Sandy, Danny, Chowder, Bubbles, Double D, Ed(7)

Sandy - Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mrs. Puff(3)

26th - Mung Daal

25th - Jimmy

24th - Schnitzel

23rd - Buttercup

22nd - Patrick

21st - Mrs. Puff


	12. Week 10: Water-X race

Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, Our campers became cooks in our cooking challenge. The terrible Terracottas excelled throughout the competition, while the wooden warriors continues to bicker and fight among one another as Mrs. Puff became the 6th person to leave the island. 20 are left, Who will be the next one to leave the island? Find out right now on Ultimate...Cartoon...Island.

* * *

Week 10: Water X-race

It's been 1 week since Mrs. Puff left the island as Squidward was searching the beach all over.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Squidward: With gone, There goes my only true alliance partner. I need to find another idol. Then I set A new plan into action.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

As Squidward continues to look Mr. Krabs sees him as walks over.

"Squidward, I see you're hard at work trying to find one of those idols." Mr. Krabs said making Squidward nervous fearing that Mr. Krabs had find out of his true objective. "Just remember, Anyone of them you find, It comes towards me only." Mr. Krabs said.

"What about Spongebob and Sandy?" Squidward asked.

"There're to connected with those others. It may come to a point in this game where we just need to vote them out." Mr. Krabs admitted.

"Now that, I can do with no problem." Squidward said and resumed his search. Meanwhile Mordecai, Mojo Jojo, Johnny and Timmy were standing around outside their cabins plotting their next course of action.

"So who should we go after on next week's elimination?" Timmy asked.

"Well besides us there is Muscle Man, Rigby, Blossom, Kevin, Eddy, Gorgonzola and Panini, and on the other team they have Mr. Krabs, The yellow cheese, Sandy, Danny, Squidward, Bubbles, Ed, Double D,, Mr. Krabs, Chowder, Spongebob." Mojo Jojo reminded. Just then Mr. Krabs walks up to the 4.

"Hello boys." Mr. Krabs greeted.

"What do you want, Krabs?" Mordecai asked rudely.

"I have some information about your teammate, Panini."

"This better be good, or it will be you who will be crying for mercy." Mojo warned.

"Your teammate has been targeting Bubbles in attacks trying to get back at her for "stealing" Chowder from her, and now she been feeling guilty about this due to her friendship with Blossom." Mr. Krabs explained putting air quotes around the word stealing.

"That is deep." Johnny said as the others nods their head in agreement.

"I got it, We can use this to blackmail that pink bunny thing into doing anything we want." Mojo said.

"Dude, That is completely brilliant." Johnny said high-fiving the monkey. Meanwhile behind the cabin Muscle Man and Rigby had overheard the entire conversation between the two.

"Bro, I think I got an idea that will turn everything around." Muscle Man said plotting an idea.

"What it is?" Rigby asked curious as Muscle Man whispered it in his ear. "Dude, you're A genius." Rigby said.

"Ok, meet me at the center of the camp at the end of the day and watch for the fireworks." Muscle Man said. After a few hours Adam had all 20 contestants near the docks.

"Welcome to this week's reward challenge." Adam greeted. "I call this challenge the Water-cross race. Here's how it works each team will be given A yacht armed with charges and catapults. 1 person will be selected as the driver, 1 mans the charges and 2 will man the catapult. You must cross over 10 checkpoints around the island and meet me at the finish fine down by the shore. "You have 3 minutes to get in position." Adam said. No later than 3 minutes, each team were in position. For the Wooden Warriors, Spongebob was driving(after begging everyone to), Bubbles and Chowder manned the catapult, and Double D is manning the charges. For the Terrible Terracottas Mojo was driving as Timmy and Johnny are manning the catapult and Blossom is manning the charges. Adam and Chef Johnson(who is still in A wheelchair) are on the dock with a starting pistol.

"Ready...

Set...

Go!" Adam yells as the 2 yachts races off.

"So just out of curiosity, exactly what are in those charges?" Chef Johnson asked.

"Remember how we asked the producers for A truck load of junkyard smelling clothes?" Adam replied.

"You are evil, and that's why I work with you." Chef Johnson said fist-bumping Adam. Meanwhile the 2 teams have already gone through the first 2 checkpoints.

"We need to pull ahead, Mojo" Gorgonzola said.

"You did not need to tell me twice. You did not even need to tell me once." Mojo said as he bumped the Wooden Warrior's boat and gained A slight lead.

"Oh yeah, well 2 can play that game." Spongebob said as he slams a pedal and their boat instantly stops.

"Spongebob, you cluster-head! You hit the brakes!" Squidward roared at the yellow sponge. As the Terrible Terracotta laughs at their misfortune.

"Uh-oh! Don't worry. I got it." Spongebob said switching gears and this time pressing the gas only to move them back to beginning.

"SPONGEBOB! IT'S IN REVERSE!" Mr. Krabs yells.

"Sorry guys." Spongebob said.

"MOVE OVER!" Squidward yells shoving Spongebob out of the driver seat and quickly switches gears into forward and speeds off to catch up with the Terrible Terracotta. Meanwhile with the Terrible Terracottas Mojo was still thinking of what Mr. Krabs told them.

"This might be the chance to test what he said." Mojo said as he faced Panini. "Oh Panini, could you come here for A second?" Mojo asked as Panini did so.

"So how are you're feeling about the couple of Powerpuff girl Bubbles and creature Chowder?" Mojo asked.

"Um..w-w-why you'd asked?" Panini asked.

"Listen up! I, Mojo Jojo along with my alliance of Mordecai, Johnny Test and Timmy Turner have learned the truth of you and your attacks on Bubbles." Mojo said straight out of the blue as Panini gasped in horror.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Panini: Oh my gosh! I can't believe someone found out.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Unless you want Blossom to hear of this, you will do everything we tell you to do!" Mojo declared.

"If I refuse?" Panini asked.

"Then I, Mojo Jojo along with my allies will tell Blossom and you will lose A friendship of your friend, and we will eliminated you with nearly 5 votes against you. Now go make yourself useful and go tend to my friends and stay away from Blossom." Mojo ordered as Panini left to what she was told.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Mojo Jojo: The funny part of this is I could use Panini to eliminate Blossom like I planned and then eliminate her leaving I, Mojo Jojo and my friends, Rigby and Muscle Man. We would easily dominate this game.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Back to the race, Terrible Terracottas were halfway towards the 9th checkpoint while The Wooden Warriors has just passed the 8th checkpoint.

"Guys, their catching up to us." Blossom shouted.

"Release the charges." Mojo commanded as Blossom did so releasing several charges into the water.

"Incoming!" Danny yells as the charges explodes raining seven ton of clothes onto their boat. One of them landing on Squidward's face.

"Ack! CAN'T SEE! CAN'T BREATH!" Squidward said as he fell out of his seat. Spongebob seeing the chance hops back into the driver seat.

"Spongebob, please no!" Double D pleaded however it did not work as Spongebob literally slammed the gas pedal as the speedometer (i don't know the technical term for this) shot up to 200mph. As if by lighting The Wooden Warriors passes completely through the terrible terracotta's yacht, and crashes onto the beach.

"ugh...guys, we did it, we won." Sandy said as all of the other Wooden Warrior members who were now coming to all were jumping up in down in cheers. Meanwhile the Terrible Terracottas were now just docking on the beach.

"Yeah! In your face Squidward." Spongebob said to the squid lying face down in the sand, kicking some sand in his face and then starting to dance.

"Actually, you guys missed checkpoints 9 and 10 and even missed the finish line. So true victory goes to the Terrible Terracottas." Adam explained as the Terrible Terracottas exploded with cheers while the Wooden Warriors groaned in defeat and some began shooting death glares at Spongebob.

"Whoops, sorry guys." Spongebob said until Squidward from behind turns him around, shoves A dirty sock into his mouth and slams him head-first into the sand.

"Anyway, for the winners you all receive 1 week of gourmet food for lunch, as well as 1 week of spa access." Adam said as he hands out the items to each Terrible Terracotta member their reward. "As for the losers. You all must head back out there and collect all those clothes and then wash them. Chef Johnson will be supervising you all as you do." Adam said as Chef Johnson(wearing a gas mask) lead the Wooden Warriors to the beach and onto a yacht. Time elapses to nearly 5:00 pm and the sky was turning A orange color as the Wooden Warriors were now coming back to the camp.

"I can't believe we had to wash all those dirty clothes." Bubbles said.

"Well it was all Spongebob's fault." Squidward said.

"I said I was sorry." Spongebob said as they headed to the mess hall where everyone(minus Muscle Man and Rigby) was enjoying their food. As Panini sees Chowder and Bubbles talking and laughing, she sighs in depression. Meanwhile Muscle man and Rigby are now walking into the mess hall.

"Attention everyone! I have found out a secret about one of our own." Muscle Man said getting everyone's attention. "Our dearest friend Panini has been bombarding poor Chowder and Bubbles in attempt to break up their friendship." Muscle Man said as everyone gasp in horror. "Now before you all question me on this listen to this.

"_As much as I cherish my friendship with Blossom, I am not going to stop targeting Bubbles. Boyfriend stealing is wrong_." Panini's voice from her confessional a week ago was heard all across island. Before anything else Panini ran out of the mess hall. As Adam appears in front of the camera.

"Wow!D-R-A-M-A! I love it!" Adam said as he clears his throat. "Will Panini be able to explain herself to everyone else? Will Blossom still be her friend? What is the future of Bubbles and Chowder? All these will be answered next time on ULTIMATE...CARTOON...ISLAND!

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed!, and remember to leave A review!


	13. Aftermath Special 3: The truth hurts

Aftermath Special - Aftermath III

A black screen with music appears as the letters "U","C", and "I" and under them is the word -AFTERMATH-. The cameras then plays a few lines/scenes from earlier episodes.

"Welcome to Ultimate Cartoon Island!" Adam said from Episode 1.

The scene of Squidward using his baseball bat breaking Chowder's cooking spoon, Danny's Nintendo D.S, and Double D's beakers shows followed by Patrick's elimination is shown from Episode 8.

The scene of Sandy and Mrs. Puff fighting followed by Mrs. Puff's elimination is shown from Episode 9.

"Release the charges!" Mojo commanded from Episode 10 as the wooden warriors boat is rained with dirty clothes. The cameras again open on the studio set from Episode 5 as Mung Daal, Jimmy, Schnitzel, and Buttercup sat on the right of the stage and Adam sat in the middle.

"Welcome back to Ultimate cartoon Island's Aftermath!" Adam greeted as the studio is filled with cheers. "As always I'm joined by our Peanut Gallery." Adam mention as the 4 waved their hands.

"It's been 3 juicy episodes since our last segment and with 2 eliminated guests about to join us. Let's introduce our first guest. He's from Biniki Bottom, best friends with Spongebob, Please welcome Patrick Star." Adam said as A rather angry looking Patrick comes onstage.

"Welcome Patrick, how ya been?" Adam asked.

"What do you think? I was pratically screwed out of game. Stupid Squidward and Mr. Krabs." Patrick said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But for our next segment maybe you can get your revenge." Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked.

"Patience, my pink friend. Anyway now that you're here is there anything you like to say to everyone watching right now." Adam asked.

"Squidward, if we meet again, I going to get you and Mr. Krabs and Spongebob and Sandy, good luck." Patrick said.

"Ugh! Weak Players like you deserve to eliminated." Buttercup said.

"What did you just say?" Patrick asked.

"Hey guys? Remember me? The host of the show?" Adam asked annoyed with the fact an argument wat starting in the first 3 minutes of the broadcast.

"Hello?! You just got screwed out of 5 million dollarrs. Get Angry!" Buttercup stated.

"Look, Just because you got eliminated because you sucked at A sport and everyone hates you and Blossom doesn't give you A reason to be mad. so get over it." Patrick shouted at her as everyone gasps in shocked.

"Hey, Adam. I think we need to go to commerical break!" Buttercup said with her arms shaking.

"Um yah, let's do that and let's also call in security just in case. We'll be right back." Adam said. Minutes later Patrick was in A full body cast, Buttercup is chained down to the couch and muzzled and several security men are whimpering backstage.

"Welcome back to Ultimate Cartoon Island's Aftermath." Adam said with tattered clothing and ruffled hair also sporting A black eye. "Now that we have everything under controled, let's bring out our next guest. Also from Biniki Bottom, she has owns A boating school that has been reconstructed several times due to 1 certain individual in this game, Please welcome, Mrs. Puff." adam said as Mrs. Puff comes out onstage with mild cheers and boos.

"Hello, Adam." Mrs. Puff said to adam. "Worthless Pea-heads." Mrs. Puff said in the direction of the Peanut Gallery.

"Right, So anyway. How was your time on the island?" Adam asked.

"If would've been bareable if A certain someone was invited as well." Mrs. Puff said seething.

"Well Spongbob does has his faults. Let's take A look." Adam said as the flat screen above them showed the clip from last week's reward challenge Spongebob poor driving skills that ultimatly cost the Wooden Warriors the challenge.

"I rest my case." Mrs. Puff said.

"While we're on the topic of last week. How about when Panini was exposed by not Mojo and his friends, but by Muscle Man and Rigby?" Adam recapped the events of last wek.

"That girl is so done." Mung Daal said.

"Mung, how can you said that about her? she's from your universe." Jimmy said.

"I'm not counting on her to bring home the money or anything. So she can suck my big toe." Mung Daal said as the audience booed him as started to throw fruit again including watermelons.

"OW! HEY STOP! THESE THINGS ARE HEAVIER THAN THEY LOOK FOLKS. SCHNITZEL, HELP!" Mung Daal said being pelted.

"Um, No." Schnitzel said blankly.

"AHH! THESE THINGS ARE REALLY HURTING ME! SOMEONE HELP!" Mung Daal said as he was running around the stage in circles trying to avoid being hit as he trips over Buttercup who was hit in the face with A watermelon.

"Anyway..that's all the time we have folks. Tune in next time on me next time as we continue the race towards the 5 million dollars on ULTIMATE CARTOON ISLAND!" Adam said signing off quickly running offstage as the terror of Buttercup was unleashed.


	14. Week 11: You can run, but you can't hide

Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, Panini was the biggest topic on the island as her secret was revealed. Spongebob driving skills sucked in our water races. Now we're only 5 contestants away from entering the merge, Who will have their dreams crushed this week? find out right now on Ultimate...Cartoon...Island!

* * *

Week 11: You can run, but you can't hide!

It's been 1 week since the last challenge and right now the remaining 20 campers were now scattered around the island. The sun has already set and Adam wasn't going to be the one to give them an easy time. Currently, Panini was deep in the woods by herself.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Panini: Now that my secret's out of the bag. I need one of those immunity idols to keep alive in this game. I also need to take out one of those boys in Mojo's alliance. It's A long shot, but I need Muscle Man's, Kevin's Rigby's and Blossom's vote tonight.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Meanwhile the other 19 campers were all in the mess hall reliving the past 11 weeks.

"Man, This past few weeks have been crazy." Kevin said.

"It been Rigby beating on Spongebob, to Bubbles and Chowder hooking up, to Panini dark secret." Kevin said as Bubbles and Chowder blushed. Just then the intercomm on the island was heard.

"Hello everyone!" A voice said using the intercomm to be heard across the island.

"Adam, is that you?" Kevin asked.

"Adam's gone, so is Chef Johnson. My name is Freddy, and I decide how this game gonna end. the last person I don't kill wins. Good Luck." Freddy said as then the power all across the island was cut. Meanwhile in the woods Panini notice the blackout around her.

"What's going on? I better find someone and find out what's going on." Panini said to herself. Just then a hand holds her shoulder as she turns and looks who it was and screams. Back at the mess hall the rest of the contestants hears Panini's scream.

"What was that?" Johnny asked scared chewing his fingernails.

"That was Panini! We've gotta go help her." Sandy said holding A flashlight as well as Danny, Muscle Man, Mr. Krabs, Double D and Blossom but no one was volenteering. "What's the matter with you guys?" she asked.

"Look here, the girl attacked A innocent person out of jeaolus and tried to hide from everyone. Plus that "freddy" thing said he's gonna kill us." Mr. Krabs explained. Just then the window farest from them breaks open and two figures fall into the mess hall. One was A bag leaking some kind of fluid being hold in the air by what look like an animatronic. The animatronic then throws the bag over to the group which they see is leaking A red fluid.

"I-i-i-is that blood?" Squidward asked as scared as everyone else.

"Open and see." Freddy said tossing them A kitchen knife which spongebob grabs and makes A quick cut and they see a cut up pink arm fall out.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" They all yelled as everyone except for Johnny, who fainted ran out of the mess hall scattering around the island. Kevin, Eddy, Double D, Ed, Muscle Man, Rigby and Mordecai ran down towards the beach. Squidward, Sandy, Blossom, Bubbles, Chowder Mr. Krabs and Spongebob were all hiding in the woods. Mojo Jojo, Danny, Gorgonzola, and Timmy were hiding in the cabins.

"I loved to play this game." Freddy said as he crept under the cabins to hear the conversation inside.

"What the hell is going on? I mean what that thing real? Is Panini really dead?" Timmy was asking questions in A panic.

"Timmy, dude just be quiet and hide. Maybe we can hide long enough for help to come." Gorgonzola said hiding behind A lamp. Mojo was hiding inside A pile of dirty clothes with A gas mask. Danny was hinding on the top bunk using several blankets to hide his body. Timmy hid under the the dirty pile along with Mojo. They all can can heavy footsteps from the outside just then A hand pop through the floor and Freddy jumps through the hole made as he is holding a gas tank and a lighter.

"Good thing I'm fire-proof." Freedy said as he tossed the gas tank on Gorgozola who he easily spotted. In which Gorgonzola's flame quickly reacted. The outside cameras can only see the strong fire that started inside the cabin. Then Freddy comes out of the cabin holding the dead Gorgonzola's leg. He then spots the eds, Kevin, Muscle Man, Rigby and Mordecai at the beach building a raft out of wood.

"Oh, my! HE SEES US!" Double D yells as the 7 boys rushes the finish the raft, climbs aboard and quickly sails off. Freddy stops at the step of the water.

"Yes! We home free!" Eddy said as the 7 starts to celebrate. Just then Freddy pulls out A rocket launcher and aims it at the raft and fires.

OH NO, BROS!" Muscle Man yells as he and the others were blown to smitheroons. Freddy then smiles at the death count his made in one night.

"Hey! Teddy bear! Over here!" A voice behind Freddy said as he turns around to see Blossom. Blossom then starts running through the woods as Freddy follows. The cameras then switch to A rocky cliff that at least 50 ft from the ocean into rocky shallow water. The cameras then sees Blossom running out of breath and Freddy still chasing her.

"Any last words, little girl?" Freddy asked.

"Now guys!" Blossom shouts as Spongebob, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Bubbles and Chowder comes from behind the trees holding many different sizes of rocks as the 6 then throws the the rocks at Freddy, Backing him bit by bit until he was at the edge of the cliff.

"One more push!" Blossom commanded as the 6 then charges and pushes Freddy off the cliff.

"NOOO!" Freddy screams as he falls and meets his doom.

"Yee-haw! We did it!" Sandy yells. Just then an Helicopter lands right in-front of them and out came Adam, Chef Johnson and the 14 "dead" contestants including A ticked off Panini.

"Congradulations, you guys! You have won immunity." Adam said.

"What the hell is going on around here?!" Squidward yells.

"Your challenge was to survive against A serial killer. Sadly the one being eliminated tonight is Johnny." Adam said.

"What? Why me?" Johnny asked.

"You were the only to wuss out against Freddy. So you are automatically eliminated!" Adam said as Chef Johnson grabs Johnny hops back into the helicopter.

"We're down to 19! Tune in next time with me on the race to the millions on Ultimate Cartoon Island." Adam said closing off.

* * *

Votes

Johnny - automatically eliminated

Eliminated

26th - Mung Daal

25th - Jimmy

24th - Schnitzel

23rd - Buttercup

22nd - Patrick

21st- Mrs. Puff

20th - Johnny


	15. Week 12: The Great Outdoors sucks

Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, Our campers meet Freddy, the serial killing stuffed bear who makes everyone mess their pants. Though try some might they couldn't get away from his reign of terror. Even though their was no clear winner but the Ultimate loser was Johnny who posed no real threat. With 1 less contestants in the running who will have their dreams crushed this week? Find out right now on Ultimate cartoon Island.

* * *

Week 12: The Great Outdoors sucks

It's been 1 week since Johnny left the island and the remaining 19 contestants were now just waking up. Most of the male campers were in the washrooms.

"Morning everyone." Mr. Krabs yawned as he and Squidward enters. Mr. Krabs walks into A shower, turns it on and reliazes the water is frezzing cold.

"AAHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE HOT WATER?!" he yells jumping out as evryone laughs. He soons finds his culprit, Spongebob, who was also bathing at the time as well as singing.

"How long has he been in there?" Mr. Krabs askes.

"Longer than anyone else." Timmy answers.

"SPONGEBOB! GET OUT HERE!" Mr. Krabs roars however Spongebob couldn't hear him due to his singing. He pops his hand out looking his towel but instead grabs Mr. Krabs towel.

"SPONGEBOB!" Mr. Krabs yells as the cameras zooms out to an outer view of the boy bathroom. Meanwhile Chowder was on his way to see Bubbles until he runs into Panini.

"Oh...hey Panini." Chowder greeted.

"hey Chowder." Panini replied back. Just then Bubbles and Blossom arrives as well.

"Hello there, sister smasher." Blossom spat towards Panini.

"Look, I've said I'm sorry countless times. Can't we just dust this under the bridge?" Panini suggested.

"No. It doesn't matter anyway if we lose it'll be 6 to 1 vote resulting you to go home." Blossom said.

"Blossom, what will it take to forgive me?" Panini asked.

"How about you either vote yourself off, or quit the competition." Blossom suggested as Bubbles and Chowder gasps at this.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Bubbles: Blossom is being way to evil right now. Sure it's Panii and I hate her for everything she's done to Chowder and me, but it still doesn't make it right._**

**_Chowder: Seeing the trouble Panini put herself into, I kinda feel sorry for her._**

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

After awhile Adam had the 19 campers in the middle of the island for this week's challenge briefing.

"Hello campers. Here's the thing. After last week challenge, the producers decided to give you an easy challenge this time. All you have to do is spend the night in the woods and come back tomorrow morning for the win." Adam explained.

"Sound easy enough." Timmy said as A few other agrees. Adam then passes both Mordecai and Danny. "Remember if any member from either team comes back before sunrise tomorrow, your whole team is disqualifed and your all headed to elimination." Adam added as the two teams left. Chef Johnson then walks up to Adam.

"Are they gone?" Chef asked.

"Yep. Finally we can finish that dinner party we had during the cooking challenge. You go start up the grill and I'll get the guests and the food." Adam suggested asChef left to do such as Adam pulls out his Xperia E3 cell phone.

"Hello, mainshore? I would like to place A delivery. You might want A pen and paper." Adam said over the phone. Meanwhile the Wooden Warriors found the campsite. It already had tent equipment as well and A fire starter kit.

"All right here's how it gonna go down. Nerd boy, start making the fire. Tall &amp; Stupid go look for some firewood. Kiddie 1 &amp; 2, go with Spongebob and go gather up berries. Squidward and Sandy, set up the tents. Ghostboy go catch some food." Mr. Krabs commanded. As much as everyone didn't like his tone, he did have A good point as the disperce to do their jobs. Meanwhile the Terrible Terracottas has just arrived at their campsite.

"All right guys, If we're going to win this challenge we need to stick and work together. We'll do everything together as one." Mordecai said.

"Who died and made you king?" Timmy asked.

"I'm not giving orders, I'm just suggesting A plan." Mordecai explained.

"Well I, Mojo Jojo, have A better plan. We do whatever we want to do." Mojo said as he and Timmy walks away. Panini was just sitting quietly by herself against a tree as Blossom was shooting daggers at her.

"Blossom, can you go starting looking for some food for us?" Mordecai asked. Blossom sighs as he got up and flies away. "Muscle man, I need you and Rigby to start making the fire." Mordecai said.

"And what will you be doing during all of this, bro?" Muscle man asked.

"I'm going to pitch the tents." Mordecai said.

"I'll help with that." Panini said as she stood up. Meanwhile back at the Wooden Warriors after a few hours they finally had all their objectives finished. Everyone was hanging out by the tents waiting on Danny and Sandy to finish cooking the fish and A few rabbit legs which at first digust the others but hey surivial of the fittest.

"Is it done yet? We're starving over here." Squidward asked. One who completly agrees with him is Chowder who was laying on his back groaning.

"It'll be done in about 3 more minutes." Sandy announced.

"3 minutes? That's it. I'm going for a walk. Call me when it's ready." Mr. Krabs decided as he stood up and walk off into the woods. Soon though right on the groud he finds A marshmallow idol. His face lit up with glee. He then sliently picks up the idol and pockets it walking back to camp.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Mr. Krabs: Smething tells me I needed this now than ever. Whoohoo. I know sandy still has her chest full of idol. I just have to start sharing them. It will soon be time for Sandy to shared her dirty laundry.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Back at the Terrible Terracotta everything was fine and danty except Blossom hasn't return yet.

"What taking her so long? Ugh I'm dying of stravation over here." Muscle Man complained.

"Get real fatso. You are not dying of starvation." Timmy cracked as Mordecai came over and poped him on the top of his head. "OW!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Thank you for that, bro." Muscle Man said. Just then it started raining berries and fish as Blossom finally returns with mountain of food.

"Is this enough for dinner?" Blossom joked as she and Mordecai immediently got cooking. Back at the main camp the cast and crew were partying and enjoying the pizza, fried chichen, burgers &amp; fries Adam ordered.

"Man once this season's over we're renting the island as our own personal party island." Adam assured to Chef as he just nodded yes to. Just then one man comes towards the two hold A crate.

"Adam! The ribs and steaks are here." The man announced.

"Awesome, just leave them over in the mess hall, Chef and I will start those tomorrow." Adam said as they all partied the night away as the campers were forced to hear the fun. The next morning so far only Chowder was awake for the wooden warriors as he was going through everyone stuff for his breakfeast gulping everything in one fell swoop. Soon Sandy groggily awakes to the horor as Chowder picks up the map and compass and swallows them both whole.

"NO! CHOWDER! WHAT IN TARNATION HAVE YOU DONE?!" Sandy yells waking up her whole team.

"What's going on?" Spongebob asked rubbing his eyes.

"Chowder just ate our map and compass." Sandy explained.

"Sorry, but I was so hungry." Chowder said.

"Are you kidding me? You ate 17 whole fishes and nearly A bag of berries." Squidward complained.

"Yeah. But I think those berries were A mistake." Chowder said holding his stomach. Just then left out a fart loud and wide and killer stench.

"Oh dear neptune!" Mr. Krabs cried as everyone scatter off.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Mr. Krabs: That was horrible!**_

_**Danny: The smell is stuck on my clothes.**_

_**Double d:(hurling in a plastic bag)**_

_**Squidward: As much as I want that exploding bomb of toxic gas off the island, I need someone else gone. Here's A hint. Small, Fragil, and wears A sock hat.**_

_**Bubbles:(wearing a gas mask) Don't worry lamb-chop! I still love you!**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Meanwhile the Terrible Terracottas were already making their way back to camp, however Rigby was carrying all the equipment.

"Why am I the only one carrying all this?" Rigby asked.

"Because of 2 reasons bro. 1, We all voted for you, and 2, caused as your superior I told you to." Muscle Man explained. As this was going on Mojo Jojo and Timmy were watching the scene unfold infront of them.

Meanwhile back at the finish line, Chef Johnson and Adam were grilling the ribs and burgers.

"Man, These look great!" Chef Johnson said.

"Smells great too, but we have to save them for the contestants." Adam reminded.

"Come on, those damn contestants don't desevre meat this good." Chef complained.

"True, but this was the producers ideas. We can't do anything about it." Adam said. Back with the Wooden Warriors they've now regroup most of them holding their noses.

"Anyone have an idea on how to get back?" Danny asked. Just then Chowder nose started to tingle as she started to sniff the air.

"Ribs and Burgers." Chowder said dreamily.

"Probably Adam." Double D said.

"That's it guys." Bubbles said.

"What's it?" Ed asked not getting it.

"We can use Chowder's nose to get back to camp." Bubbles explained as chowder started to race off.

"Hey! Wait you butter-ball!" Danny joked as they all started to follow. Meanwhile the Terrible Terracottas was the crossed the finish line as coffetti rained down on them.

"Congradulations Terrible Terracottas, you won the challenge, invinibility from tonight's vote, and some greatly prepared BBQ from me and Chef." Adam announced as he passed them all a plate of food. Just then they heard screaming.

"FOOD!" Chowder yells as he tackles Adam as his phone was send flying onto the grill which started to roll away until it fell into the lake.

"MY GRILL! MY XPERIA E3!" Adam cries as he watches both fall to the bottom of the lake. Just then the rest of the Wooden Warriors reenters camps as they see the Terrible Terracottas eating.

"Let me guess, We lost didn't we?" Mr. Krabs asked as they nodded yes.

"Did you guys see Chowder run by here?" Bubbles asked as the pointed in the direction where they see Chowder and Adam crying into their hands. A few hours later chowder and Bubbles were sitting on the steps of their cabin.

"I already know I'm the one going home today." Chowder said as Bubbles comforted him. Just then they were greeted by Mr. Krabs and Squidward.

"What are you two jerks doing here?" Bubbles asked.

"We've come with A solution to keep Chowder here for one more week, if you're intrested." Mr. Krabs offered as he extented his hand.

-Elimination Ceremony #7-

The 9 Wooden warriors walks into Elimination Ceremony as A ticked off Adam walks in with a tray with only 8 marshmallows.

"All right, we know why we're here, we know who's fault it is so let's get down to business." Adam said.

"Hold on! I cashing in this baby." Squidward said as he revelas he Adam Idol as everyone expect for Mr. Krabs, Bubbles and Chowder gasped to.

"Nice! Squidward, by playing the Adam Idol, Your vote is the only one counted for tonight, so that means only your voted counted and so the one leaving on the boats of loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Double D?!" Adam announced as everyone(except for the 3 mentioned earlier) gasps once again. "Oh wow. I'm shocked. I'm sorry dude, but your out." Adam said as double D hung his head in defeat and he walks away as Squidward and Mr. Krabs puts on the evilist grin they can muster. The screen then flashes to Double D hopping on the boat of losers as it sails away. "Well that was shocking, Tune in next time on Ultimate Cartoon Island." Adam signed off.

Votes

Double D - Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, Chowder, Bubbles, Squidward (5)

Chowder - Double D, Ed, Danny, Sandy (4)

Only voted counted: Double D

26th - Mung Daal

25th - Jimmy

24th - Schnitzel

23rd - Buttercup

22nd - Patrick

21th - Mrs. Puff

20th - Johnny

19th - Double D


	16. Week 13 - To The Limit!

The cameras just opens on Chef.

"Adam! Yo Adam, Where you at man?" Chef Johnson yells with his hand over his mouth until Adam appears behind him carring a suitcase.

"What's up?" Adam asked.

"Show's starting. Time for you to give the recap." Chef Johnson reminded.

"Actually we got some troubles brewing with Buttercup back on mainshore, and they want me to handle it. So for this week, you're in charge." Adam said as an helicopter appears and drops A ladder as adam climbs it and flies off. Chef then turns to face the cameras, clears his throat and began the recap.

Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, We tricked our campers into spending the night in the woods while we partied like 1997. Squidward pulled A fast one and played his Adam idol and booted sock-boy off the island. Who will lose their chance at the million this week? I don't freaking know! So stay with me and let's find out together on Ultimate Cartoon Island.

* * *

Week 13 - To The Limit!

It's been 1 week since Double D left the island and the remaining 18 contestants were all hanging around their cabins. Ed was still moping about Double D.

"Don't be sad Ed., I'm sure Double D would've want you to keep going and win for him." Spongebob supported.

"Well unlike you Cheese-head, I'm pretty sure he'll be around much longer than you will be." Rigby insulted.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Spongebob asked

"I was beaten down by 5 people because of you and Blossom. Sooner or later I'll get Blossom outta here, and then I'm coming for you." Rigby threatened as he walks away.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Spongebob: He was choking me out with mud and spat in Blosom's face. HOW IS THAT MY FAULT?!_**

**_Chowder: Man, I still don't feel right. Double D didn't do anything wrong and yet because of me, Bubbles and those two Squidward and Mr. Krabs, he got kicked off._**

**_Bubbles: I only took the deal from last week to still be with Chowder. But Double D was A nice guy. He shouldn't have left. People like Rigby and Mr. Krabs should be gone._**

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"ATTENTION ALL YOU MAGGOTS! REPORT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME IMMEDIATELY ON DETAILS FOR THIS WEEK'S CHALLENGE!" Chef Johnson commanded over the intercomm. In only a few seconds all 18 were standing in line as chef Johnson inspected them.

"All right you maggots, You've had easy as of lately, but now that Adam has left me in charge this week, I'm going to break you down and mold you all into real contenders to see if your worthy to win this game." Chef Johnson explained.

"This should be entertaining." Kevin uttered under his breath. Chef Johnson however heard this and smack him on the back of his head.

"You didn't let me finish. We're going to put on a series of 3 1 on 1 matches followed by A 3 on 3 match featuring repersentives from each team in battles that will test their mental or physical skills. The team with the most wins earns immunity while the losers go to elimination. However only the losers in today's challenges will be up for elimination." Chef Johnson finished as everyone gasped from the announcement.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Squidward: I guess he's really pushing us to play ball._**

**_Rigby: Finally, this is my chance. I can finally get Mr. Cheese-Head._**

**_Spongebob: Please don't pair me with Rigby. Please! Please!_**

**_Danny: This is going to be fun._**

**_Mr. Krabs: Let me at any one of these whipper-snappers. I'll show them a thing or two about going up against Eugene Krabs._**

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"All right now lets get to the good stuff. First up, Kevin vs Sandy in A challenge I like to call swimming with the sharks." Chef Johnson said with A evil smirk. The cameras then flashes over to see Kevin and Sandy in their swimming outfits on the dock.

"Here's how to do it. You two will have 10 mins to swim out and grab the golden key over on that large rock before the sharks comes around. Any questions?" Cheh Johnson asked as they two raised their hands which Chef innorged and blew the whistle. The two jumps in, Sandy already had A bit of head start over Kevin as she already made on the rock. However she sees that there are hundreds of keys there as well.

"Are you kidding me?" Sandy yells at Chef Johnson in frustration. She then started digging her way towards the keys. 6 minutes left as both Kevin and Sandy have still not found the key.

"I hurry if I was y'all. 6 minutes left til you flesh eating friends comes around." Chef Johnson suggested. As if a chance of luck Kevin sees the golden key and charges towards it. Sandy sees this as rushes as well. Kevin grabs the key but it slips right through his hand. He tries again, but the same result transpire.

"What's wrong with this stupid key?" Kevin askes as the camera then shows Chef Johnson holding two tubs of butter. Sandy then chops kevin as the key went flying. The two then started a fist fight. The two were so focus in that time ran down to only 1 min left.

"You fools only have 1 minute left. If you don't believe me take a look due south." Chef Johnson suggested as the two did, and their face sank to fear as the see multiple fins appearing quickly over the horizon. Kevin took the opportunity and shoves Sandy down grabs the key with his tounge and mouth and swam back to shore at hi-speed with Sandy only seconds behind.

"The winner of the first challenge is Kevin." Chef Johnson announced as he raises Kevin hand in victory and Sandy drops her head in defeat.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Sandy: I just hope our team get the final win._**

-Confessional Cam(s)-

The cameras then flashes over to outside the dinning hall to see A small circular platform with white paint and surrounded by A 10x10 ft mud pool.

"I call this next challenge Down n' Dirty 2. Since we never that to finish that earlier challenge I decided to bring it back making short and easy. 1 on 1, whoever gets thrown into the mudpit first loses. Up for this one is Rigby and Spongebob." Chef Johnson announced as everyone gasped in horror as most of them did not want to see a repeat of what happened last time.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Spongebob: (crying) I said please not to. Does the word please mean nothing in this world?**_

_**Rigby: Thank you universe for doing me a solid. Your mine cheese-boy.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

The two were standing on the platform as Rigby was looking cool and collected while Spongebob was looking like he was about to wet his pants.

"Dude, If you harm that guy way more than you did all those weeks ago, then I'm so going to slug you." Mordecai warned as A few others agrees.

"Don't listen to him, bro. Just focus on beating that yellow turd so we can win big." Muscle Man suggested as Mordecai was a bit ticked off by this comment which Muscle Man sees. "What's your problem?" He asked

"Don't listen to him?" Mordecai restated.

"We're going to win the game bro, with or without causing A few broken bones." Muscle Man ensured.

"And...Begin!" Chef declared. Rigby charged at Spongebob as all he could do at the moment was dodge. Rigby legsweeps him and started to rain punches to his face.

"Come on Spongebob!" Chowder yells, hoping to give his teammate the boost he needs.

"Don't give up, little buddy" Sandy added.

"You lose this, and your fired!" Mr. Krabs threatened. Thoose words echos through Spongebob's mind as he kicks Rigby and exploded in A pit of energy attacking Rigby, lifting him over his head and slamming in the mud below. Chef immediate reaction was extreme laughter as he was hold his ribs.

"Oh, this is to much! All right Sponge-boy, you win the point for your team." Chef declared through his laughter.

-Confessional Cam(s)

**_Spongebob: In your face, Rigby, and the name is Spongebob Squarepants!_**

**_Rigby: Sooner or later, Cheesehead. Your days on this isand are running out._**

-Confessional Cam(s)

The 18 campers were now inside the mess hall and A table as well as 2 chairs were placed out in front.

"A good ol' fashion cooking challenge. Whoever can scraf and hold down the most food wins. Also if you refused to eat you lose. This will continue after 5 rounds or until one of you quit. Players are Bubbles and Panini." Chef announced as the tension grew even more.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Spongebob: Is Chef Johnson just doing this to bring out the uglier side of every conflict?_**

**_Blossom: Please, Bubbles! You have to win this so we can get her kicked!_**

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Round 1 serving will be raw pig sloppy joe." Chef Johnson announces as an intern rolls out A cart with the 2 dishes as both girls look on in disgust.

"Ready...GO!" Chef singeled as Panini immediently dived into her meal holding back her gags. Meanwwhile Bubbles was a bit more reluntlant however both girls finishes their dish. "Very nice. Round 2 serving is this drink." Chef announced as another intern brings in a cart with two glasses filled with some kind of purple liquid.

"What's in it?" Bubbles asked.

"When you gulp it down, I'll tell you and see if you can hold it down for twenty seconds. Ready...GO!" Panini held her nose and sip the drink down while Bubbles threw in all down and in seconds both girls were finished with their drinks. "That drink you just ingust was a mixture of purple food coloring and Goat urine." Chef announced as if on instanst both clamped their hands on their mouths. 20 seconds passes and both girls were still in the game. "Round 3 is Gym sock stew." Chef announced as A 3rd intern pushes a cart out with 2 soup bowls surronded by soaked dirty gym socks. "Ready...GO!" Chef called as Panini immediently started slurping her soup down while Bubbles had A slow going at it. Within 30 seconds Panini had already finished while Bubbles was started to slow down until her head dropped to table.

"Panini wins!" Chef announced raising Panini's hand in the air. However a few seconds later Panini fell to heer kness and started punking crazy.

"Medic!" Chef Johnson announced as two of the interns from earlier came in and took Panini to the Medic tent as she could not stand straight with her own power. Meanwhile Chowder is looking on in sadness.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Chowder: Man, Poor Panini. She's been having A seriously rough time ever since she was caught hurting Bubbles and she was just trying to impress me. When we get home I'm going to make this up to her.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

The 17 campers were now on the beach and outlined before them with 5 dodgeballs in front of them.

"The final challenge today will be A 3-on-3 dodgeball match. The rules are real easy to follow. It's Chowder, Squidward and Mr. Krabs vs Mordecai, Muscle Man and Mojo Jojo." Chef announced as the 5 competitors were all ready except for Chowder which was seen very easily.

"Ready, Begin!" Chef announced as Mordecai and Squidward rushes to the middle grabbing 2 balls each before rushing back to their teammates. Squidward throws A ball to Mr. Krabs who easily nails Mojo Jojo in the face as he flies back and crashes on his back.

"Brainy monkey, you're out!" Chef announced as meaning Mojo Jojo. Mordecai had his aim ready until Muscle Man stole the ball from him and threw the ball at Chowder but Mr. Krabs got in the way and blocked the shot getting hit himself.

"Cheating Krabs, you're out." Chef announced again turning this into A 2-on-2.

"Dude, What's your problem? We're on the same team." Mordecai scolded as Muscle Man just ignored him and ducked only for Mordecai to get hit.

"Bird-boy is now out." Mordecai reacted outta shocked and anger and just walked off the court. Now 4 of the balls were with Muscle Man and 1 ball stood in the middle. Muscle Man threw A ball at lighting speed at Chowder only to just barly miss him. The same result happened.

"Dude!, Just end already!" Mordecai yells.

"Shut your mouth!" Muscle Man yells back as he threw a ball at Mordecai hitting him right in the gut.

"THAT'S IT!" Mordecai yells in complete anger as he tries to throw the ball back at Muscle Man, however Muscle Man deflected it, and fortunately for him it nailed Squidward right in the face. Muscle Man then took advantage of the situation and nailed Chowder in the spine.

"The Terrible Terracottas win immunity, again for the second time in A row." Chef announced as the Terrible Terracottas celebrated.

"So later on only Sandy, Bubbles, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Chowder are up for elimination." Chef announced as he left.

-Elimination Ceremony #8-

The Wooden Warriors ended a little ticked off being at the elimination ceremony again. This time only Sandy, Bubbles, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Chowder were nervous.

"All right before we start this, there's something I gotta say." Chef Hachet started as Panini was being still being carried by the two interns from earlier and another was holding her bags. "It's seems that Panini's injury is a bit more serious than we thought, so unfortunately, she must leave the competition." Chef Johnson announced as A few were disappointed by this announcement as Panini took her seat on the Boat of Losers.

"Now the ones with no votes against them, Mr. Krabs and Squidward." Chef Johnson said as the two hi-fived, went up and grabed their mashmallows. "Up next is Bubbles." Chef Johnson said as she got her marshmallow feeling A bit nervous for Chowder.

"Sandy, Chowder, One of you two losers has spent your last day on this island. That person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chowder" Chef said throwing the final marshmallow to Sandy. Chowder drops his head in defeat and sadness, Bubbles herself was on the verse of breaking down in tears. Chowder joined Panini on the boat of losers as Chef got in the driver seat.

"WAIT!" A voice cries out as Bubbles flies onto the boat with her belongings.

"Sorry girlie, but this boat is for losers." Chef told her.

"Fine, I quit! I can't be without you Chowder, and I need to do this for Panini." Bubbles explained as Chef just shrugged his shoulder and continued to drive off.

* * *

Votes

Mr. Krabs - None

Squidward - None

Bubbles - Sandy, Spongebob(2)

Sandy - Bubbles, Chowder(2)

Chowder - Danny, Ed, Squidward, Mr. Krabs(4)

26th - Mung Daal

25th - Jimmy

24th - Schnitzel

23rd - Buttercup

22nd - Patrick

21st - Mrs. Puff

20th - Johnny

19th - Double D

18th - Panini

17th - Chowder

16th - Bubbles


	17. Aftermath Special 4: 4 is A magic number

Aftermath Special VI

A blank screen with music appears as the letters "U", "C" and "I" under them is the word -AFTERMATH-. The cameras then plays a few lines/scenes from earlier episodes.

"Welcome to Ultimate Cartoon Island!" Adam said from Episode 1.

"I loved to play this game." Freddy said from Episode 11 as the scene where he walks away from the burning cabin plays.

"Yeah. But I think those beries were A mistake." Chowder said from Episode 12 as the scene where he lets out A large gas cloud plays.

"You lose this and your fired." Mr. Krabs said from Episode 13 as the scene where Spongebob overpowers and defeat Rigby in the mudpool plays. The cameras again open on the studio set from Episode 5 however some things are shown to be broken as Mung Daal, Jimmy, Schnitzel, Patrick, and Mrs. Puff sat on the right of the stage as Adam sat in the middle and Buttercup was sitting inside a renforced bared steel cage.

"Welome back to Ultimate Cartoon Island's Aftermath. Adam greeted as usual and in response the studio is filled with cheers." As always I'm joined by our Peanut Gallery and by our newest naughty time out box prisoner, Buttercup. Adam mention as the 5 waves their hands while Buttercup simplies scoffs. "It's been another drama filled 3 episodes since our last segment and this time we have not one, not two, but 4 eliminated guests and 1 crybaby quitter about to join us. Let's start with our first guest. He's a flaming headed 11 year old boy who's always looking for adventure and danger, Johnny Test." Adam introduced as Jonny took his seat on the couches on the left of the stage.

"Yo Johnny, What's happening?" Adam greeted.

"Well beside my crappy exit out of the game, everyone sailing pretty ok." Johnny replied.

"So who's your pick to win the millions?" Adam asked.

"So far I gotta go with Rigby, Sandy, Mojo Jojo, or Mordecai. But let's face it. The one that's I think won't make to the merge is Spongebob." Johnny said.

"You take that back. My pal Spongebob is gonna win this thing." Patrick yells standing up.

"Yeah right! He's constantly being protected by Sandy. If she wasn't around he would be Mr. Krabs whipping boy for who knows how long." Johnny explained. Just then Patrick tackled Johnny as the two began to brawl. Adam waitied for about 2 minutes and then snaps his fingers as security guards came onstage and broke the two boys apart.

"Ok, Now that we got that situation underhand let's welcome our next guest. She a chef in training, trained by Miss Endive residing in Marzipan City Panini." Adam introduced as Panini walks out to mainly cheers and slight boos. "Hello Panini, How's it been?" Adam asked.

"Well after I left the compition and got medical clear by the doctors, me, Chowder, and Bubbles been getting back on the friend line." Panini informed.

"How cute. Normally I would asked you A question about your elimination, but since you had to quit, Let me just get your reaction on Chowder's elimination." Adam asked.

"The only reason that Chowder was even eliminated was because of people like Mr. Krabs. He basically blackmailed Chowder and Bubbles to eliminate Double D." Panini responded.

"With that, let me introduce our next guest, he is the brightest of his group, from the Cul-De-Sac in Peach Creek, Double D!" Adam finished as Double D walked out and took his seat next to the other two.

"Salutation Adam, I must say it is great to be back once again." Double D said.

"At least someone enjoys being on my show. Anyway how was your experience on the island?" Adam asked.

"Well to be honest, I actually enjoyed my time away from home. Meet an unusual batch of people, experience new things that I always wished to try. More things than other. So to put it all in A nutshell, My time on the island was A blast." Double D recapped as the audience,(mostly the female members) "aw"ed at this making the sock-wearing boy blush.

"Now we all know how your elimination went down, with Squidward playing the me Idol, effectivly causing your elimination. What was your reaction to this?" Adam asked.

"To be truthful, At first I thought he only eliminated me because he saw my brains being A threat to him later on in the game. But when I learned it was to blackmail two fellow contestants, you could not imagined how appalled I was." Double D answered as the audience appulase to this.

"Now our last guest who didn't quit the compition is the one cat/bear boy who was the center of the love triangle, also from Marzipan City, Chowder." Adam greeted as Chowder came out with his hat full off A varity of food.

"Some things never change." Panini joked as Chowder took his seat.

"So Chowder, do you think your elimination was soon to come?" Adam asked.

"Well between accidently eating my team's map and compass, lackily in any physical strength, and after the thing with Mr. Krabs and Squidward. Yeah I'm pretty sure I wasn't goning to last any longer." Chowder replied.

"Is there anyhing you will miss from the island?" Adam asked but was answered by the crunching sounds of Chowder eating all the food he brought out is A single mouthful.

"Well now that answered has been shared, it's time to bring out our little crybaby quitter, she's also A member of the Powerpuff Girls, hailing from the city of Townsville. Here's Bubbles." Adam lazily introduced as Bubbles walks onstage with a upset look on her face.

"What's the matter with you?" Adam asked.

"You gave the other 4 strong intros, and I got that lame excuse of an intro." Buubles complained.

"That because unlike you, these 4 brave souls took their elimination's like champions and didn't quit." Adam replied.

"But I would've missed Chowder." Bubbles retorted.

"That right there is the reason why I don't like this. You just lost out on 5 million dollars because you would "missed" your boyfriend. Speaking of which, now only Gorgonzola remain standing for Marzipan City and Mung will be sleeping with the dogs." Adam added as the screens pan over to Mung crying into Schnitzel's shoulder.

"What's wrong with Mung?" Chowder asked.

"Well now that you'd been eliminated, His wife Truffles is going to make him sleep in the dog house." Adam answered as Mung started crying even harder after that sentence. "Well That's al for this week's show." Adam stated

"Wait! Don't you want to ask me some questions?" Bubbles asked.

"No! Anyway, See ya next time back on the island for more Ultimate...Cartoon...Island!" Adam said as the show ended.


	18. Week 14: With dares like these

Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, I left Chef in charge for last week's challenge. In my personal opinion it was the best desicion I ever made. We saw Kevin vs Sandy, Rigby vs Spongebob II, and we saw the Wooden Warriors lose again. However we saw Chowder, Panini, and Bubbles leave the island. We're only 2 weeks away from the merge, who will lose their chances at the 5 million this week? Find out right here on Ultimate...Cartoon...Island

* * *

Week 14: With dares like these...

It's been 1 week since Chowder, Panini and Bubbles left the island, and the remaining 15 contestants were eatting breakfast in the mess hall as tension filled the air. Mordecai and Muscle Man were shooting death glares at one another. Rigby was shooting glares himself at Spongebob who was trying his best to avoid them.

"Wow, Quite A showdown we're seeing." Squidward joked.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Rigby: At least Panini is finally gone. Now I just need to do one more thing before I get my hands on cheese head.**_

_**Spongebob: After last week, it seems that Rigby's only going to try to hurt me even worse. Patrick, Chowder, and Bubbles are gone. Squidward and Mr. Krabs wont help me anymore with expecting favors in return. I guess only Sandy and Ed will do.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Soon after finishing their breakfeast Adam appears holding A glass jar full of white sheets of papers and A handful of pencils.

"Hello suckers, It's challenge time again." Adam greets

"So what fine torture device have you created this week?" Chef asked pulling up a chair and taking A seat.

"Oh I'm not torturing anyone, their torturing themselves." Adam said getting confused looks from everyone. "For this challenge everyone write down 3 dares and 3 truth challenges. 3 members from both teams must complete 1 truth challenge and 1 dare to earn 1 point and special dares can be sent to a 1 person of your choosing, but you can only do this once. The team with the highest points wins. However if you refuse then you're team will lose a point. Now that the rules are outta of the way. Let's get down to business. You'll have 10 minutes to write your challenges." Adam explained. Rougly halfway into the writting Rigby approaches Mr. Krabs and Squidward.

"Hello gentlemen, I come proposed with deal you might want to hear." Rigby offered.

"Make it quick racoon. After all time is money." Mr. Krabs suggested.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Squidward: Of course you choose that pharse, you cheapsake.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"I want that yelllow sheet of paper gone, tell one of his weakness and I'll make you guys win the next two challenges." Rigby offered extending his hand as Mr. Krabs and Squidward were baffeled at first but then took his hand.

"You got yourself A deal. I'll tell something we found out about awhile back. Use this information and then we'll be able to throw 2 people under the bus." Squidward said as he whispers something in Rigby's ear.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Rigby: I'm about to turn this whole game into an all-out war.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Times up and the fun can now begin." Adam announced as the campers were back at the mess hall sitting at their reserved tables and Chef was also there wear a full black uniform. "The Terrible Terracottas lucky picks are Kevin, Muscle Man and Rigby. Defending the Wooden Warriors are Mr. Krabs, Danny, and Spongebob." Adam declared as the 6 stood up and walked towards Adam and Chef attaches collars onto their wrists. "Just in case you'll think abouting or refuse a dare. We'll start with the Terrible Terracottas, Kevin. You're truth challenge is to proclaim your deepest fear right now." Adam said as Kevin was shocked and trembling for A few seconds until he stood up.

"My deepest fear is having my bike destroyed." Kevin said as Adam looks at him with A confused look.

"That's it, whatever onto your dare which is...eat A bowl of buttered toast?" Adam looked completly baffled then turned to Ed who was snickering. Meanwhile Chef had just bring out the bowl and Kevin easily cleans through them earning the Terracottas their first point.

"Next up is Mr. Krabs." Adam said.

"Hah! Bring it on! I can handle anything." Mr. Krabs boasted.

"First your truth question, Would you rather spend 400 dollars on making you daughter's birthday the best in town, or 4 dollars putting up old decorations and buying cardboard?" Adam asked.

"Um...buy" Mr. Krabs was saying until he and his two partners were shocked rather harshly.

"That right there was A lie so you are done for the day." Adam told as Mr. Krabs sat down as the rest of the Wooden Warriors shot death glares at him.

"Next up is Muscle Man, Truth, how much do you weigh?" Adam asked as everyone became slightly intrested in his answer. Muscle Man was sweating a bit and then was elbowed in his side disecertly by Rigby.

"Just swallow your pride and answer the question." Rigby told him as Muscle Man stood up and confessed.

"a hundred and 40 pounds..." Muscle man said quietly.

"I sorry what was that?" Adam threatening to shock the 3.

"A HUNDRED AND 40 POUNDS, BRO!" Muscle Man yells as mostly everyone explodes with laughter. After awhile Adam finally regains his posture.

"Hahaha...Anyway your dare is A special dare from Squidward, who must stand up and announce what the dare is." Adam declared.

"My dare is for you to give the blue jay over dare a well-desvered beatdown." Squidward announced as some people loked a bit shock at this while other were looking forward to this dare.

"Yeah right dude, As if Muscle Man would-" Mordecai was interuppted as Muscle Man jumps over the table and pounces on him and the 2 began to brawl. Adam let the two brawl on the floor for a good two minutes until he snaps his fingers and 4 interns came in and seperated the 2.

"With that it's 2 to 0, Will the Terrrible Terracottas win yet another challenge?"

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Rigby: Not if I have anything to say about it.**_

_**Mordecai: The second I get rid of Muscle Man, I'm going for that squid dude.**_

_**Sandy: I don't know what that two-timing squid's up too, but he ain't going to get away with it.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

'Next for the Wooden Warriors is Danny. Truth, what was the score of your psat exam?" Adam asked.

"Don't know, what I know is only 1 person outta my whole actually passed." Danny answered and since he nor Spongebob was shocked that means he answered truthfully.

"All right your dare is swallow 10 packets of hotsause." Adam told him as Chef hands him 10 jalapeno hotsause packets.

"Easy." Danny said as one by one he emptied and swallow the packets only showing minor signs of hotness.

"1 point for the Wooden Warriors, next is Rigby-"

"I'm not doing this." Rigby immediently answered.

"Fine then party-pooper. Next is Spongebob." Adam said.

"I'm Ready!" Spongebob said uttering his catchphrase. Adam then read his truth and dare and grew the most sadist smile he has in the entire season.

"Your truth question is how and what idols is your friend Sandy hiding?" Adam asked as everyone gasped and turns their head to Sandy who looked like she could just die.

"Sorry sandy. Sandy has A Marshmallow Idol, A Chef Johnson Idol, and A Adam Idol." Spongebob answered.

"Correct, and now your dare comes from Rigby himself." Adam saidas everyone look towards Rigby.

"I dare you to go find all 4 of those Idol and then put them inside A blender and puriaed them." Rigby dared. Everyone gasps wanting to see what would Spongebob do.

"All right." Spongebob said as he walks out of the mess hall and Chef follows him. A few minutes later Spongebob comes back with all 4 Idols and threws them into an awaiting blender and within seconds the 4 Idols were now wood chips.

"It's two apiece, next camper for their team wins it." Adam declared.

"Me, I ain't going down looking like a cheapsake." Mr. Krabs boasted as he stands up.

"Your dare is to drink Sandy's now Idol wood chips." Adam dared as Chef Johnson took the chips and mix them into a glass of slighly frozen apple juice. Mr. Krabs looked over to Rigby who winked and Mr. Krabs smiles and finishes the drink slightly coughing on the wood chips.

"The winners are The Wooden Warriors." Adam announced as the team were happy from the news but some were sending mixed emotions towards Sandy.

"And for the losers, I'll see your sorry butts tonight at elimination." Adam mentioned as the cameras then flashed towards Mordecai hanging outside his cabin thinking about tonight's vote until he was joined by A racoon.

"What do you want, Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"I want Muscle Man out." Rigby blurted out.

"What?!" Mordecai asked dumbfounded.

"Look, I done the math and as much as I hate to say this, Muscle Man will beat me in whatever the finale will be. I want him out before he's too big of a threat." Rigby explained.

"Uh, yeah ok, I'll pitch it to Mojo and some others." Mordecai suggested as he walks away.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Rigby: This is A win-win for me. Not only will I get Mordecai's trust back but I will get rid of Muscle Man as well. I might even get a new alliance with those other 2 on the Warriors team._**

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

-Elimination Ceremony #9-

The remaining 9 Terrible Terracottas walked into the ceremony as the see adam holding his sliver tray with only 7 marshmallows.

"After this night, you guys will still have A 1 man against the Wooden Warriors making it 8 to 6, But the question is who will live to still be here next week. We'll just see won't we? First set of marshmallows goes to Kevin, Timmy, Blossom, Gorgonzola, Eddy and Mojo Jojo." Adm said as the 6 got their mashmallows leaving only Mordecai, Rigby, and Muscle Man.

"The next person also woth no votes is Mordecai." Adam said as Mordecai got his marshmallow as Muscle Man looked worried and Rigby only stared at Mordecai. "Rigby, Muscle Man. This is the final marshmallow of the night. throughout the entire season you two have been nothing but jerks to your teammates and fellows competiors. The biggest jerk that is going home tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Muscle Man" Adam announced as he throws the final marshmallow towards Rigby.

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS KEEP HIM OVER ME?!" Muscle Man roared.

"Sorry but Mordecai kinda asked us to-" Timmy was saying until he punched in the shoulder by said blue jay.

"You are so dead once I see you again, bro." Muscle Man threatened as he stood up went to grab his things and later boarded the boat of losers and sailed away.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Rigby: Sorry loser, but It looks like I've outlast you.(laughs)**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

-Votes-

Rigby - Blossom, Gorgonzola, Muscle Man(3)

Muscle Man - Mordecai, Rigby, Timmy, Eddy, Kevin, Mojo Jojo(6)

26th - Mung Daal

25th - Jimmy

24th - Schnitzel

23rd - Buttercup

22nd - Patrick

21st - Mrs. Puff

20th - Johnny

19th - Double D

18th - Panini

17th - Chowder

16th - Bubbles

15th - Muscle Man


	19. Week 15: Half-Time

Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, Our campers competed in A small version of truth and dare and we also saw A temporary alliance between Mr. Krabs, Squidward &amp; Rigby. Rigby agreed to throw the next 2 challenges in order to gained information on Sandy and Spongebob. As promised, The Terrible Terracottas suffered defeat and in A surprising event after Rigby went to his "friend" Mordecai and the managed to send Muscle Man packing. In our last challenge before the merge, who will make it and who will lose their chance at the 5 million? Find out right now on Ultimate...Cartoon...Island!

* * *

Week 19 - Half-Time

It's been 1 week since Muscle Man has left the island and our remaining 14 campers were scatter around the island doing various activities. For example Rigby was in the woods as he looked like he was waiting for someone to arrive.

"Man, I've been waiting for those two for hours." Rigby complained taking a moment to stretch until he hears footsteps and turns his head to see Squidward and Mr. Krabs approaching him.

"Bout time you two show up." Rigby spat at the two.

"Whatever. Listen depending on today's challenge, we're willing to help make sure we win again." Mr. Krabs proposed.

"psh, Are you kidding me, I'm basically the mastermind of my team, there's not anyone who can stop me." Rigby boasted.

"Aside from Spongebob!" Squidward said as Rigby growls in frustration from hearing that name. "Anyway this time try to get your team to get rid of that Mojo guy, If we get pass this week, then our chances of winning will be cut really bad." Squidward continued.

"Consider it done." Rigby said. The cameras then transition a few hours later on the docks where it shows Adam and Chef in front of the 14 remaining campers.

"Listen up campers, This week's challenge is going to be Water War. You have 5 hours to build A battle boat from whatever you want and then you'll battle each other until one teams boat sink. Sinkers are declared the losers and will meet me at elimination. I'll be back at 4.00pm to start the second half." Adam said. The two teams then huddled up to strategize.

"So does anyone know A thing about boats?" Danny asks.

"Don't worry, I'm not only a karate expert but I'm an amazing scientist, just leave the design to me and help out in any way you think is important." Sandy said. Meanwhile the Terrible Terracottas were still debating.

"Fellow teammates. Allow me, Mojo Jojo, to construct our boat to victory. If it not then you have, Mojo Jojo's permission to eliminate I, Mojo Jojo, at tonight's elimination." Mojo Jojo confidently said as his team simply nodded and drop to their knees and decided to relax, except for one certain raccoon. However he was caught leaving his team by A certain Sponge.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Rigby: I can't let him to A good job on our boat, Time for A little sabotage.**_

_**Spongebob: I don't know what Rigby's up too, but I'm not going to let him get any more advantages.**_

-Confessionals Cam(s) End-

Through the next 5 hours Spongebob keeps his eyes on Rigby as he sees him sabotaging Mojo's work time after time until 4:00pm came around and the cameras flashes to the Wooden Warrior's and the Terrible Terracotta's boats were under tarps. "Now for the reveals, First the Wooden Warriors boat." Adam said as he pulls the tarp off to reveal a smaller version 1924 HMS Hood battlecruiser. The wooden warriors were amazed at the fact that Sandy made this on her own.

"I present you to y'all, A smaller but exact remake of an 1924 HMS Hood Battlecruiser. It fires sphere rocks at its foes and can hold up to 6 gunners to attack from either side." Sandy summarized.

"Nice job, Sandy!" Spongebob praised.

"Awesome work!" Danny praised as well.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Squidward: Congratulations, Sandy. But your only carrying me to victory until you become A problem, then I'll drop you right on your face.**_

_**Danny: I'm glad that see's on this team because I'm pretty we would never been able to do that.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Now for the Terrible Terracottas boat reveal." Adam said as he pulls the tarp off and everyone gasps in horror. What it looked like is 1860s Monitor warship, however. It has several holes around the ship and large turret that was iconic for the ship was bended in A downwards angle. The rest of the Terrible Terracottas were giving Mojo death glares.

"This cannot be, My work was been tampered with. My precious masterpiece has been crippled. " Mojo Jojo tried to explained to his team, but they were having a hard time believing that, while Rigby was quickly snickering at Mojo's situation.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Rigby: I can't believe they're buying this. And I'm getting away scott-free.**_

_**Spongebob: I can't believe Rigby, he's sabotaging his team and he's actually laughing at this. Maybe I should tell someone about this.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

The cameras then transition to both teams on their ships in the middle of the ocean. "Ready...and Battle!" Adam yells as the challenge now officially begins. Right off the bat, The wooden warriors began to slam the Terrible Terracotta's ship with rocks.

"Quick, we have to retaliate." Mordecai said as their ship cannons locked-on and started to fired water balloons. "Seriously, You filled it with water balloons?!" Mordecai asked Mojo in disbelief.

"Mojo Jojo, would never do such A childish thing." Mojo said trying to hold his defense, while Rigby was still quietly laughing at his misfortune. He then picks up picks up A fishing hook attached to A rope and looks over towards Blossom direction. Once again he action were being supervise by A certain sponge.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Rigby: I haven't forgotten about you attacking me, Blossom. Time for payback.**_

_**Spongebob: Now Rigby's going to do something to poor Blossom. I'm going to give him A piece of my mind after this. After all I did beat him last time we face each other.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Rigby quietly snuck behind Blossom and tied the hook to Blossom's skirt and ran back to A cannon and then loaded the rope into cannon. "Fire the balloons again!" Mordecai commanded again as the cannons fired as Rigby's plan worked and Blossom's skirt went flying towards the Wooden Warrior's ship. She then yet out A loud high-pitched scream that nearly deafen her entire team. During this the Wooden Warrior's took advantage at this by launching the rocks all at the single point at the bottom of the ship which created A hole in their hull and sank their boat.

"The Wooden Warriors has sunk their Terrible Terracotta's battleship and our this week winners." Adam announced as the Warriors cheers while the Terrible Terracottas were resurfacing and glaring at Mojo Jojo while Blossom quickly ran to shore and ran inside the girls bedroom. The cameras then flash towards Rigby eating some ice cream when just then he was approached by Spongebob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs.

"What do I own for this visit?" Rigby nonchalantly asked.

"You know what you did, you sabotage your own team, and you picked on innocent Blossom, Why would you do this?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm doing this to return the favor I was given last week, isn't that right, Mr. Krabs?" Rigby said extending his hand.

"Exactly right, sir." Mr. Krabs said accepting the handshake.

"WHAT?!" Spongebob said in shock.

"Now that we're all here, I like to propose A new alliance between the four of us. That will boost our chances on winning." Mr. Krabs proposed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be in an alliance with Rigby." Spongebob refused.

"Oh yes you can, cause If you refuse, then you're fired." Mr. Krabs threatened. Reluctantly Spongebob agrees as well as Squidward and Rigby. "All right then, Rigby go do what you got to do." Mr. Krabs said as Rigby left the three head towards elimination.

-Elimination Ceremony #10-

The remaining 8 Terrible Terracottas walked into the ceremony as the see Adam holding his sliver tray with only 7 marshmallows., However what was different was that this time the Wooden Warriors was also there as well.

"Welcome to the second consequent Elimination Ceremony of the Terrible Terracottas. Anyway let's see why we're here. Mojo, your crappy engineering skills cost your team a lot and Blossom just because you had another wardrobe malfunction made your entire team deaf. With that let's just get every who has no votes against them. Mordecai, Timmy, Eddy, and Kevin." Adam said as the four got up and got their marshmallows leaving 3 left. "Rigby and Gorgonzola, you're both safe as well." Adam said again as the other two got their marshmallows leaving 1 left as Blossom and Mojo Jojo look at the one left in fear. "The final Marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Blossom." Adam said as Blossom let out a huge sigh and she got up and got her marshmallow.

"Very well, I, Mojo Jojo concede defeat in this competition, but head my words, there is A traitor in the mist, so watch your backs." Mojo warned as he jumps into the boat of losers with Chef Johnson and left the island.

"Congratulations are in order for you all. You have officially made to the half-way mark of the competition." Adam announced as the remaining 13 all cheers in praise. "Get some rest this week, because I assure you the rest of this competition will be your worse nightmare." Adam said as the 13 walks away.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Kevin: Choice! I've made half-way through. But trust me, the only one winning this game is me!**_

_**Timmy: I can't believe I've made this far. So far, so good.**_

_**Mordecai: Man, It feels like it's been forever since the game started, but I am not going to drop out just yet.**_

_**Rigby: Hah! I always knew I make this far, and I'm going all the way baby! Woohoo!**_

_**Gorgonzola: I've only just begin to prove myself. Just wait until next time.**_

_**Blossom: Ugh! Not only that Buttercup and Bubbles didn't make it but I got my skirt ripped off me twice of national television., Some people will soon learn that they should never underestimate A Power-puff girl.**_

_**Eddy: Man I'm beat! Can't wait to go home with that cash prize check in my pockets.**_

_**Danny: Oh boy. 13 down, and only 12 more to go until the finale. If I were to go, I would probably guess Sandy to win.**_

_**Squidward: Are you actually shocked that I'm still in? I'm telling now that the winner of this game will be moi. So start getting use to it.**_

_**Sandy: I just glad that me and Spongebob made it this far. Maybe I'll made an alliance between me and him as well as Blossom and Danny. Right now, I'll need all the help I can get.**_

_**Ed: Oh boy, oh boy! I made it halfway towards the money, and when I win, I'm buying me, and Eddy, and Double D a lifetime supply of jawbreakers. Yumyumyum!**_

_**Mr. Krabs: Hah! I told you that no one could stop me. Now I'm walking in the merge with A new alliance, and once with start to get closer and closer to the finale I'll drop them one by one.**_

_**Spongebob: I'm now being forced to choose between my job or my friends. Maybe I should find a way outta this. After all I'm just as good to win as everyone else. Watch out world, cause I'm ready to win!**_

* * *

26th - Mung Daal

25th - Jimmy

24th - Chowder

23rd - Buttercup

22nd - Patrick

21st - Mrs. Puff

20th - Johnny

19th - Double D

18th - Panini

17th - Chowder

16th - Bubbles

15th - Muscle Man

14th - Mojo Jojo


	20. Aftermath Special 5: Two more M's

A/N: Hey guys I got some news for you. This story is going on A little break for awhile, but in the meanwhile the second this chapter goes out, I will put out A poll on my profile asking you guys "Who do you think will win Ultimate Cartoon Island?" and if you want check out some of my others stories which I will be working on until they reach the same number of chapters as this one. But for now just enjoy this latest edition of the aftermath.

* * *

Aftermath Special V

A blank screen with music appears as the letters "U", "C" and "I" under them is the word -AFTERMATH-. The cameras then plays a few lines/scenes from earlier episodes.

"Welcome to Ultimate Cartoon Island!" Adam said from Episode 1.

"I want that yellow sheet of paper gone, tell one of his weakness and I'll make you guys win the next two challenges." Rigby offered from Episode 14 as he hand was being shake.

"Now that we're all here, I like to propose A new alliance between the four of us. That will boost our chances on winning." Mr. Krabs proposed from Episode 15 as he forces Spongebob into his new alliance. The cameras again open on the studio set from Episode 5 as Mung Daal, Jimmy, Schnitzel, Buttercup, Patrick, Mrs. Puff, Johnny, Double D, Panini, Chowder, and Bubbles sat on the right of the stage and Adam sat in the middle.

"Welcome back to Ultimate Cartoon Island's Aftermath. Adam greeted as usual and in response the studio is filled with cheers." As always I'm joined by our Peanut Gallery and we have two guest for this edition along with a little redemption prize. But first let introduce our first guest. He's a middle age man working part time at your not so average park, and he was yet another victim of certain hated raccoon of our show, please welcome Muscle Man." Adam introduced as the audience applause and Muscle Man comes out wearing A complete suit and his hair gelled back. "Welcome Muscle Man. How've ya been since your elimination?" Adam asked.

"You mean how I've been stabbed in the back by someone I choose to mentor. It's been all right so far, but I waiting until the season's over so I can get my ultimate revenge." Muscle Man explained.

"Ok, So now my next question is who do you think has the biggest chance of winning the grand prize?" Adam asked.

"Well obviously not Rigby since he got rid of me, the only guy who had his back up until now. Not that Sponge-guy either, but I would say either my man Mordecai." Muscle Man answered.

"All right so that's 1 vote for Mordecai." Adam said which confuses everyone.

"What are you talking about votes, bro?" Muscle Man asked.

"Easy, while we refund the show, we're doing A poll to see which contestant still stand has the biggest support of this point on." Adam explains.

"That's actually pretty smart, bro." Muscle Man praises.

"Thank you, Now let's introduce our next guest. He hails from the city of Townsville, I call him the Mind Master Monkey, Mojo Jojo." Adam introduces as the audience applause and Mojo Jojo comes out with A annoyed looked on his face.

"Do not ever introduce Mojo Jojo like that again." Mojo threatened.

"My show, My rules. Now how have you been since your elimination?" Adam asked.

"I am perfectly fine. After looking back on the latest episodes, The only reason I, Mojo Jojo was thrown out of the competition was that I, Mojo Jojo has an intellect far superior than all the others making I, Mojo Jojo a threat." Mojo explained with A smile.

"And your happy about this because...?" Adam asked still waiting for an answer.

"IT MEANS MOJO IS FEARED BY THEM ALL!" Mojo yells as he stands on the couch and poses with his hands making A "M".

"Ok, Now next question is, who do you think has the highest chance of winning the Ultimate Cartoon Island?" Adam asked again.

"That is an interesting question you have thrown to Mojo. Hmm, I would say Blossom does because If anyone else defeat Mojo, it better be someone who is at least on respectable terms with Mojo Jojo." Mojo answered giving Blossom her first vote.

"Great, Now to the next part f this show, For the past few installments of this aftermath I've been hinting on someone getting the biggest opportunity and winning A chance back into the competition, and that time is now." Adam said as it show everyone from Mung Daal to Chowder(minus Panini) standing in A line in front of A giant wheel with 9 slices.

"Now here's how this is going to go, One by one you all will pick A random number. If your slice has A marshmallow, then you are officially back in the game, If you get A fruit, then the audience will throw that at you." Adam explained.

"Wait, Why aren't we playing?" Bubbles asked referring to herself, Panini, Mojo Jojo and Muscle Man.

"The reason why is because Muscle Man and Mojo Jojo were just recently eliminated, and Panini is still not medically clear to compete and as for you, you quitted the game, So yeah that's why. Now first up is Chowder." Adam said.

"8" Chowder guessed as the eighth slice is uncovered and it reveals A Banana.

"Oh, sorry buddy. But here's your consolation prize." Adam said as the audience started to throw Bananas at him only for Chowder to eat them. "Next!" Adam yells as Double D takes A second to look at the wheel.

"Um, 1!" Double D guessed as the first slice was uncovered and it reveals A orange.

"Sorry, You guessed wrong." Adam mocked as oranges were thrown at the sock-wearing boy. "Next!" Adam yells as Mrs. Puff takes her turn and takes a look at the wheel.

"Mamma's going with 6!" Mrs. Puff said confidently as the sixth slice only had A picture of grapes. Mrs. Puff knew what is going to happened next but she ducked behind Mung Daal who takes the hit.

"Next Up!" Adam yells as Buttercup takes one look at the wheel.

"3" Buttercup simply said as the third slice does in fact reveal A marshmallow.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Buttercup is back in the game." Adam said as Buttercup looks on with A smirk.

"Wait A minute! She cheated, The Power-puff Girls have X-Ray Vision. How is that far?" Mojo Jojo asked.

"Did I say it was against the rules to cheat?" Adam asked.

"There weren't any rules at all." Mojo replied again.

"Exactly! Well that's all the time we have for this edition's of the Aftermath. See ya next time back on the island for more Ultimate...Cartoon...Island!" Adam said as the show ended.


	21. Week 16: Everyone for themselves

Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, our teams competed in a Last Boat Standing challenge. Rigby managed to humiliate Blossom once again on international television. Not only that but he's cost his team the challenge once again and got Mojo eliminated. Can anyone managed to stop this raccoon's path of lies, and deception? Find out right now on Ultimate…Cartoon…Island!

* * *

Week 16: Everyone for themselves

It's been 1 week since Mojo Jojo has left the island and the remaining 13 campers were all laying at their cabins, everyone giving each other glares of anticipation or anger.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Spongebob: We've known for days know that the teams were going to dissolve soon and everyone's been waiting to strike first. It's been giving me the chills.  
**_

_**Mr. Krabs: I'm halfway into the game and I'm walking in with A strong alliance. Do I think they'll betray me? Hell no! I'll fired both Squidward and Spongebob, and the raccoon doesn't have anyone else to turn too. Their stuck with me until I cut them loose.**_

_**Rigby: So Krabs is probably thinking I won't turn against him, but he's forgetting 1 thing. He's just as bad as I am. When it comes down to it, the rest of the people here will choose him over me.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End

Just then Adam and Chef appears in front of them in A lengthen golf kart.

"Hop in campers, I've got some new rules for you all and A special announcement before this week's challenge." Adam told them as they all took A seat in the golf kart and Chef started to accelerate.

"All right, now as you all known for a while now, We've officially dissolving the teams." Adam announced as some looked rather relived. "That now means if you win A challenge you're winning immunity for your butt only, everyone else is fair play, unless an Idol were to pop up again." Adam continued. "Also after this week's challenge we're doing A cabin swap. For now, All the boys will be sleeping in the Terrible Terracotta's cabin, and all the girls will be sleeping in the Wooden Warrior's cabin." Adam continued until they've reached the beach to see the stage that was used in the talent show challenge.

"What's with the stage? I've thought we done that talent show thing already." Eddy asked.

"Good question, which I will answer later on. Now on our aftermath show, we had A little mini-challenge where the winner who was voted off earlier was allowed back in the game." Adam added.

"What?! How is that supposed to be fair?" Mr. Krabs angrily shouted at the host as A few other looked at him as well with death glares.

"Did I ever say that I or this game was fair? The only rule is to play to win." Adam answered back.

"So who's the lucky loser that who anyway?" Rigby asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOSER, RACOON?!" A voice yells from behind the curtain.

"No, it can't be." Rigby says in horror.

"Oh, it be." Adam restated as Chef pulls the curtains up to reveal Buttercup.

"BUTTERCUP!" The 12 yells in shock and horror.

"That's right I'm back, and not only am I here to win this game but I'm going to make A certain raccoon's life a living hell!" Buttercup threatens shooting daggers at Rigby. Rigby then hid behind Chef Johnson's leg.

"W-w-w-what i-i-is that m-m-m-monster doing back here?" Rigby stuttered shivering behind Chef.

"Like I said she won the challenge on our aftermath show so she's back in the game." Adam explained as some of the others groan hearing this. "You know what, just for that, for this week only she is now also immune from tonight's elimination." Adam added as the now all the campers groan at that.

"Come on that's not fair! Why does she get to be here anyway?" Blossom retorted.

"Wow sis, for A moment there it almost sounds like you don't want me here." Buttercup mocked with her hands crossed over her heart close to dropping tears.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Blossom: Because I don't!**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"All right, for this week's challenge it is A game mostly known as the "Snatch Game" an idea given to us by A viewer who is known as Elias-Salazar." Adam explained.

"What A weird name." Mordecai said under his breath.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Adam retorted as he continued. "You all have 3 hours to practice your best impersonation of A celebrity in under 30 seconds and then me, Chef Johnson and Buttercup will rate you 1-10. Best score out of thirty wins the challenge and immunity for the week. The others will be on the chopping block, and GO!" Adam said. Few minutes the cameras flashes to Blossom practicing by herself until she hears someone approaching her, she turns to see her sister Buttercup.

"Oh great, exactly what do you want?" Blossom asks.

"I'm here to strike A deal with you. Help me get revenge on Rigby and then I'll leave you alone." Buttercup offered

"Meaning...?" Blossom asked.

"As in I won't ask your help for anything else throughout the rest of this game." Buttercup further explained.

"Deal. I've been wanting to get even with that dirty racoon." Blossom explained as the two shook hands. 3 hours later the lights on the stage and A judges table has set below the stage.

"All right Campers let get this over with. First up is Kevin!" Adam said as Kevin walks on the stage.

"In the city of Townsville, there lived 3 annoying girls that entered A competition that was way over their heads. Sugar, Spice and everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the most annoying little girls. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, they're are the lameo-puff girls." Kevin announced parodying the announcer from the Powerpuff girls intro.

"Not bad I say it gets A 6. Chef, Buttercup" Adam declared as he turns to the other two judges.

"He gets a 7 from me." Chef answers.

"He gets A big fat 0." Buttercup answers.

"So Kevin finishes with A score of 13, Next up!" Adam said as the rest of the campers went on. Eddy scored 12, Spongebob scored 10, Mr. Krabs scored 11, Ed scored 10, Squidward scored 13, Danny scored 12, Sandy scored 11, Timmy scored 10, Gorgonzola scored 10.

"Next up is A duo performance by Mordecai and Rigby." Adam said as the two got on stage with a boom box.

Regular Show, Come grab your friends,

We're going to do some crazy things,

Mords the bird, and Rigbs the racoon,

The will never end it's Regular Show,

The two motion out the movement of the actual motions of the Adventure time theme song.

"Wow, What a slander! 9 points." Adam praises.

"I'll give them a 5." Chef added.

"I give them A 0." Buttercup added

"Dude, what the heck? You've given everyone who gone 0's. Are you trying to be hated by everyone here?" Mordecai asked the young girl.

"Hey I call the talent as I see them." Buttercup replied.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Mordecai: Talent. Please, This is probable just because she wants her sister to win.**_

_**Rigby: That little brat thinks she going to take me down so easily then she's got another thing coming.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Ok, then last up is Blossom." Adam said. Blossom then walks up on stage.

5:00 and a call to go blading  
At the skate park down by the mall  
But my pa says I got to prevent some monsters  
From enslaving us all (HIYA! )

With the strength of a million &amp; 70 men  
I guess we really shouldn't complain  
Still I wish I can go for a walk without  
brawling in the rain

It's enough to drain my braaaaiiiiiin  
So welcome to my life  
As a Powerpuff Girl  
Story of my life  
As a Powerpuff Girl  
A Powerpuff Girl life!

Blossom finishes singing as most of the others got out of their chairs and start cheering for her.

"Awesome performance. 10 for me." Adam praised.

"That's a 10 from me as well." Chef added.

"A full 10 from me as well." Buttercup added

"Blossom wins the challenge." Adam said as Blossom jumps up and down in victory. "Yes as the rest of you you will have until nightfall to decide who to vote for other than Blossom or Buttercup." Adam said as the cameras flashes towards the girls cabin as Blossom and Sandy were currently talking.

"So how do you feel with your sister coming back?" Sandy asks.

"I don't know. I would've prefer is Bubbles came back actually, Buttercup will probably cause too much trouble to handle." Blossom answers.

"Ouch sis that hurts." Buttercup mocks as she enters the cabin. "Anyway I need to ask A favor. I want that blue jay outta here. With him gone then that racoon will have one less person to count on." Buttercup explained her plan.

"Making a deal with a demon. I can't believe I'm doing this but fine I will." Sandy reluctantly agrees to.

"Also they to asks some of the other to join in on this as well." Buttercup said. Meanwhile Spongebob, Squidward, Rigby, and Mr. Krabs were behind the mess hall.

"Ok since those brats Buttercup and Blossom are untouchable this week we need someone to take out." Mr. Krabs mentions.

"What about that Danny dude, or Kevin? Those two are probably more of a threat then everyone else." Rigby suggests.

"Ok so tonight we vote for Danny." Mr. Krabs orders.

Soon the time for the elimination ceremony came as Adam appears as well with a tray with 13 marshmallows.

"All right the first elimination of the merge. Now remember since Blossom won the challenge she's safe from immunity." Adam said as he throws the first marshmallow.

"Krabs, Squidward, Spongebob and Sandy, your safe." Adam said throwing 4 marshmallows. As the four from bikini bottom left out a sigh.

"Ed, Eddy, Kevin, Timmy Gorgonzola, your also safe." Adam said throwing another 4. Leaving 4 marshmallows left leaving Danny, Rigby, and Mordecai.

"The three of you each rack up some votes tonight, but Rigby luckily you only got one vote so you're safe." Adam said tossing the racoon the marshmallow.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Spongebob: I may have wasted my vote against Rigby, but I don't care.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

"Danny, Mordecai. This is the final Marshmallow of the night. Coming this far means you two are really big threats and having one of you out would better everyone else's chance of winning. With that being said, the final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Danny" Adam said as he throws it to Danny as Mordecai drops his head in disappointment. Meanwhile Buttercup was grinning evilly.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Buttercup: I got rid of your friend, and your next, Rigby!**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

The 13 were watching Mordecai boarding the boat of losers as the boat leaves the island. "Get some sleep and for the rest of this competition is not going to be easy." Adam warned as the episode ends.

* * *

Votes

Rigby -1(Spongebob)

Danny -5 (Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Rigby, Mordecai, Timmy)

Mordecai -8(Kevin, Gorgonzola, Blossom, Eddy, Danny, Buttercup, Ed, Sandy)

Eliminated

26th - Mung Daal

25th - Jimmy

24th - Schnitzel

23rd - Buttercup

22nd - Patrick

21st - Mrs. Puff

20th - Johnny

19th - Double D

18th - Panini

17th - Chowder

16th - Bubbles

15th - Muscle Man

14th - Mojo Jojo

13th - Mordecai

* * *

Well there's the lastest chapter. Like I said special thanks to Elias-Salazar for the suggestion, if you like to put a suggestion for A challenge leave A review and I will PM you. Please leave A description of the challenge in the review please and thank you.


	22. Week 17: Puke-A-Ton

Last time on Ultimate Cartoon Island, We reached the halfway mark of this game and entered the merge. After winning a previous challenge in our aftermath show, Buttercup reentered the game much to the dislike of Rigby and Blossom. The campers then proceeded to put on a talent show which with the unwanted help from her sister, Blossom won the challenge and it was Mordecai who took the ride of losers. 13 left and for this week let's just say, we'll put their will to the test. What challenge have we created for our campers this week? Find out right now on Ultimate Cartoon Island!

Week 17: Puke-A-thon

It's been 1 week since Mordecai left the island and the remaining 13 were doing their daily runs as Mr. Krabs, Squidward, SpongeBob, and Rigby were having another meeting behind the girl's cabin.

"I can't believe that Power-punk got rid of Mordecai." Rigby grunted.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a jerk to her and Blossom, then maybe your best friend would still be here." SpongeBob scolded the raccoon.

"Oh please don't get me wrong cheese-head, It's not that I wanted Mordecai to stay, but the fact is that she eliminated him just to spike me is what she going to regret." Rigby explained.

"How can you treat your best friend like that?" SpongeBob asked shocked of the words coming out of Rigby's mouth.

"Look Cheese-boy!, this is a competition where the winner wins 5 millions dollars and the numbers and winding down. If you keep talking about this trust and friendship crud, you'll be the next one of the boat of losers and the latest loser to lose a chance to become a billionaire." Rigby scolded SpongeBob.

"Will you two stop with your petty squabbling? We need a new target to hit." Squidward reminded the two.

"You're right, Squidward. But who to choose?" Mr. Krabs questioned.

"I say we hit beaver boy." Squidward suggested referring to Timmy.

"Fine by me, but next week we're getting rid of Buttercup." Rigby demanded as Mr. Krabs and Squidward nodded their head yes to.

"But what if I don't want to get rid of Timmy?" SpongeBob questioned facing Rigby, but then was turned harshly towards Mr. Krabs.

"If you don't do as we say then you're fired." Mr. Krabs threatened. During all this however Sandy overheard the entire conversation inside the girl's cabin.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Sandy: Wow, Poor SpongeBob being bossed around by those low lives. Maybe I can do him a favor and get rid of one of them.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Meanwhile Chef Johnson was inside the executive trailer playing Overwatch on the set Xbox One when Adam walks in.

"Hey Chef, the challenge's all set up?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I had the interns finish the placing." Chef answers not once taking his eyes off the game.

"Come on man. Its challenge time and this week's challenge I am not walking in alone." Adam said.

"Fine." Chef simply said as he turns off the Xbox One and the cameras then flash to the inside of the Mess Hall as the 13 competitors were sitting on a long white dining table.

"All right this week's is going to A rather gross out that will separate the winners from the losers. This challenge is called the Puke-A-Ton!" Adam announced as most of the campers looks on in horror. "The rules are as followed. You will be given a dish and you will have to eat it as it is. You will have 4 minutes to finish your plate and you have to hold it down for 15 seconds. If you fail to eat said dish, don't finish in the four minutes or you puke, you're out. The winner will not only receive immunity from tonight's vote, but will also get to spend the next week off the island relaxing in a four star resort." Adam explained.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Blossom: I have to win this challenge. Between my sister and Rigby, I think I'm losing my mind.**_

_**Eddy: I need this win, 1 week off this island will be like dying and going to heaven.**_

_**Sandy: I'm going to win this, then I going to make sure one of Krabs crews get it.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

After the 13 competitors were sitting Adam whistled in interns who placed the 13 covered plates.

"All right here's your first meal." Adam said as they all open their trays to find 3 horse tongues. "Your first dish will be 3 horse tongues. You have 4 minutes and go!" Adam said as they were revealed their first meal as Timmy, Blossom, and SpongeBob all gagged at the sight. Buttercup tackled the meal and finishes quickly as well as Ed, Gorgonzola uses the flame on his head to burn the tongues swallow them down. Soon after everyone finishes the first dish but Danny.

"Danny couldn't finish in time so he's now out. All right next dish is cricket soup with armpit noodles and sweat juice." Adam announces as a bowl filled with crickets and hair strands and a brown liquid was revealed to campers. One look caused many to gag in disgust and horror. "And go." Adam said. This time around things were not so easy. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs being the fast-food workers they are wired to experience food at their level or better.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Squidward: I've been serving and watching people eat the slop we serve at the krusty krab for years now. This soup's just another krabby patty.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Squidward lifted the bowl to his mouth and started to chug its components down gulp after gulp while the others watch in horror, very soon Squidward finishes looking a bit green in the face.

"Man Squidward is a super freak that really wants to win and he advances to the next round." Adam declares. Feeling belittled Buttercup took her chances as well as Blossom. Ed gulped the entire thing down as well as the bowl. Eddy followed in Squidward's technique but more slowly. Gorgonzola handle it rather well. Danny and Sandy were having issues as well leaving Rigby, Timmy, Mr. Krabs, and SpongeBob.

"What are you waiting for crybabies? Chug the soup or you out of the challenge." Adam warned. Mr. Krabs groaned as he started to tackle away at the soup as well as Rigby. Timmy and SpongeBob grows enough courage to attempt the soup. Mr. Krabs finishes first them followed by Rigby. Timmy and SpongeBob were slowly down bit by bit until Timmy stops to covers his mouth and ducks under the table and started blowing chunks.

"And Timmy is out." Adam declared as Timmy left the table and Chef takes the plates and replaces them with the next dish.

"Ok so who wants Pizza?" Adam asked.

"Oh please I can eat Pizza anytime, any topping, anywhere." Eddy boasted.

"Oh really? How about grasshopper, anchovies, and jellyfish pizza?" Adam asked. This time Squidward, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob used their hands to cover their mouths as some other glared at Eddy.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Eddy: What?**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

The contestants all looked at their slice of pizza with nervous looks when Squidward pushes his plate away.

"No, no, no! I will not revert into a cannibal for anything even for money." Squidward said walking away as Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob shares a glance at each other.

"Looks like we may have two more quitters." Michael taunted and he was right as Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob got up from the table and walked away to join Squidward, Danny and Timmy. "5 down, 8 more left to drop. Come on kiddies we got to get through the rest of your feast." Michael reminded them and after a long minute the remaining 9 finished their slice.

"Alright now for dish 3. We have fried maggots." Adam said as they uncovered their dish to see 5 maggots covered in a fried layer with oil oozing out while almost all the remaining contestants covered their mouths. Buttercup picked one up and open wide attempting to swallow it whole while others were thinking "is this even legal?". Kevin had one in his mouth and trying to fit another in his mouth but in the end puts his head under the table and blew chunks.

"Not only is Kevin is out, but he is on cleaning detail with Chef Johnson for a week." Adam said with an annoyed look on his face as Chef Jonson had a mop and bucket in hands and took a look at Kevin's green face and rolled his eyes. Before the 4 minutes were up the remaining 7 managed to finish the dish. "Ok next dish is 5 shots." Adam said as the covered dish were laid in front of them.

"Wait a minute, Have you never think that some of us are too young for alcohol." Blossom tried to remind him.

"That's the genius part, these shots are pure puree beef and cockroach!" Adam explained as the dishes were revealed and now all the contestants (expect Ed) covered their mouths in disgust. "Ready...and Go!" Adam declared and under a staggering 30 seconds all 5 of his shots. not wanting to be outmatched Rigby attempted his first two shot at once, seeing this Buttercup simply put all 5 in her mouth but imminently regret it when she felt something moving in her mouth and spewed everything she had consumed this day. "Buttercup is out" Adam announced. Sandy had taken down 3 glass and she shares in Buttercup's fate. "Final 5 really interesting." Adam said as the 5 finishes their glasses. "Dish number 5 is a full plate of cooked crickets." Adam as the next dish was revealed.

"Ew! No, I'm not doing anymore. I'm done." Blossom decided. Meanwhile the 4 boys began tackling this dish, during this Mr. Krabs looked over towards Rigby and he gave him a wink.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Rigby: Time to pay a game of see-food.**_

_**Mr. Krabs: That raccoon feller really known how to play around this game.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Rigby started to take handful scoops of the dish into his mouth, shocked at this Gorgonzola and Eddy looked over at him as Rigby responds by opening his mouth. Looking inside Eddy and Gorgonzola put their hands over their mouths but they couldn't hold it as the released the fluids all over the raccoon. After a few seconds in shock the raccoon followed in their steps leaving Ed left who was still chomping at the dish.

"The Winner of this week's challenge is...Ed!" Adam declared as Ed finally realized what transpired.

"Woohoo!" Ed celebrated.

"Now while Ed celebrate his week of invincibility and the next week off the island, you all should get ready and meet me at the elimination ceremony. The cameras flashes to later in the day inside the girl's cabin as Sandy was getting ready for the ceremony.

"psst sandy." a voice whisper from outside as Sandy peeked her head out to see SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob, what's going on buddy?" Sandy asked.

"I need your help to eliminate Timmy." SpongeBob asked.

"But why Timmy and not Rigby, or Mr. Krabs?" Sandy questioned.

"With Timmy gone, Rigby will lose a potential alliance member." SpongeBob answered.

"All let's do it." Sandy answers. As SpongeBob looks down and over towards the woods as he sees Squidward doing a thumbs-up motion and walking away.

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**SpongeBob: I can't believe I just used Sandy like that, As much as I wanted her help to get rid of Rigby, Mr. Krabs had Squidward follow me to make sure his plan goes off tonight.**_

-Confessional Cam(s) End-

Just as SpongeBob was about to walk away he bumps into Buttercup with a displeased look on her face

"Um hi" SpongeBob greeted. The cameras flash to the elimination ceremony where the campers (minus Ed and SpongeBob) were sitting down as Adam walked in with a tray of 12 Marshmallows. "Hey where's SpongeBob?" The camera flashes towards a clothes-less SpongeBob with a black-eye.

"Whatever anyone the following players along with Ed are safe, Danny, SpongeBob where he maybe, Eddy, Kevin, Gorgonzola, and Blossom." Adam said as they all got their marshmallows leaving only 6. "Well well, you six are have quite the reputation on this island some cleaner than others. Either way Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs are safe.

"Lookie here Adam quit messing around and hand me my stupid marshmallow." Buttercup threatened. Adam thought about for a second then finally did so leaving Rigby and Timmy left. "Rigby and Timmy. This is the final Marshmallow of the night. Timmy you failed to go far in today's challenge and Rigby you've pretty much been a pain in everyone side throughout this entire season. The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Rigby" Adam said as he handed it to Rigby and Timmy looks down in defeat as he leaves the area. The camera flashes to the dock with 2 boats docked as Ed walks on the first boat leading towards the 4 star hotel and the other being the boat of losers as Chef leads Timmy onboard and both boats leaves the island.

"What will transpire next week? Will Rigby finally be eliminated? Will someone finally shut Buttercup up? And who will get one step closer to the 5 million grand prize? Find out next week on Ultimate Cartoon Island!"

* * *

Eliminated

26th - Mung Daal

25th - Jimmy

24th - Schnitzel

23rd - Buttercup

22nd - Patrick

21st - Mrs. Puff

20th - Johnny

19th - Double D

18th - Panini

17th - Chowder

16th - Bubbles

15th - Muscle Man

14th - Mojo Jojo

13th - Mordecai

12th - Timmy


End file.
